Posy
by Renoisms
Summary: Set post-war, Sasuke and Naruto finally reunite in unexpected circumstances. Follow as the two clash and then bond, with lots of bumps along the way. Can Naruto convince Sasuke to come home or is it too late? / This was started before the war in the manga / Contains yaoi and adult themes /
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Posy.**

**This is a Naruto fanfiction that up until now has been a role-play between myself and my good friend and role-play partner. When we started this, there was no intention of a pairing or ship within in it at first but we naturally migrated towards the idea. That being said there will be some adult themes with in this including m/m sex.**

**Because of the nature of this fanfic, each chapter will be a change in POV. I hope you enjoy and that it's not too confusing. Please note also that we started this before the war in the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hana country is a made up place however.**

Naruto thinks cloaks are for squares.

Today, however, he will gladly be one.

Tsunade told him he might need to bring a jacket. He finds that this is quite the understatement of the year. Naruto surmises Hana Country to be a cousin of Ame. Where Ame can rain for months, Hana can have downpours for a straight week, only to clear up the next, allowing flowers to bloom. In other words, it rains only in patches.

He recalls chatting with Ino, shortly after he got his assignment. Her wistful voice brings back the memory.

_"I wouldn't want to live there." Her hair falls to the front of her shoulder, as she leans forward on the counter separating them. " But I'd definitely want to make trips there. Hana births some of the most exquisite types of flowers. I've never seen anything like them. We do get shipments every now and then, but they run very high in prices."_

He thinks she may have said something about a few flowers being particularly poisonous, but so far, he's seen not a single blossom on his miserable trip. Being blinded by sheets of rain may have something to do with it. Fully covered feet land in a puddle that is much deeper than he thought. Cursing, he pulls his soaked shoe out from the muddy water. The sulking blonde shakes his foot, flicking sludge away from him, when something catches his eye.

He's seen nothing but greys, browns, and muted greens today. However, nestled nearby in the root of a tree, is one lone flower. Naruto's no angiosperm connoisseur, but he can appreciate plant life. Walking up to it, careful to avoid more puddles, he leans down to pluck it from the ground. It'll drown from flooding anyhow, so why not snag it?

Maybe if he brings back this flower pressed in notebook paper, Ino'll buy him some food. His sensitive noise picks up it's sweet smell. While it is a pleasant change from mud, it's scent is also a bit funny. He picks up a hint of a curious twang. It's not enough to really alarm him, though.

He stuffs it in his inner cloak pocket and moves on.

Twenty minutes pass, before he starts to feel it.

His throat is thick and aching. The sudden and now constant need to clear his throat should have been warning enough. But him being so intent on getting out of the rain and in a hotel lead him to ignore obvious signs. Slowing to a staggering walk, he claws at his cloak, trying to find what he knows is the problem.

The rain is falling harder now, in heavy drops that get in his eyes and nose, as he searches for the culprit of his illness. All he can smell is that flower. It drowns his senses and makes his head pulse into a white-hot pain that makes him lurch forward with a gurgled moan.

Everything is swirling and nothing makes sense. He can't seem to remember where he was going or what for. He is tired, however.

Naruto fancies the soft ground under him a lovely bed and his shivering body falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke didn't mind the rain, he had grown accustomed to the areas torrential downpours since he arrived some weeks ago. Though his clothing provided little protection, he never let it bother him; his mind usually on more pressing matters.

The raven had travelled to this country to test and further improve his abilities. He had heard about the conditions and found it the perfect place to push his endurance to it's limit, training for days on end with little to no sleep. He would keep going until he literally couldn't move and every muscle in his body screamed at him or his chakra had drained with such intensity it damaged him. The craving to be stronger, more powerful was becoming like an obsession. He had his reasons though, reasons that were imprinted in his mind as he slept. Reasons that cause him to bolt up in a cold sweat at all hours.

This particular day Sasuke embarks on a short walk through the thick foliage that is notorious in these parts, the rain flattening his hair against his skin and causing droplets of moisture to fall from his chin. His clothes were soaked through, hugging his lithe frame. He heads for a small clearing he had been using every now and again, the trees surrounding the area marred with scorch marks and cuts from his shuriken. The grass begins to thicken but the trees are opposite and become more sparse. He feels the mud squelch beneath his shoes, some seeping over and between his toes; it's an unpleasant feeling but he continues onward with determination.

Finally entering the clearing, Sasuke drops his small satchel he had brought with him and wanders toward the centre, ready to start the session. He suddenly finds his foot swallowed by cool water and curses at the puddle he had stepped in, then by the puddle he notices it; a fresh footprint in the mud. This surprised the Uchiha as he had not encountered another soul this whole time he had been here. His defences raised, he snaps his eyes up as if someone were hiding, onyx orbs scanning the perimeters. He lets out a small gasp as not too far ahead, partially hidden by the thick grass is a figure lying down. Fingers curling around his shuriken he creeps forward to investigate, as he gets closer Sasuke cannot believe what or whom he is looking at. The last person he would expect to see in such a place… "Naruto."

The blond appears to be unconscious, Sasuke drops to his knees and shakes him softly, "Dobe.. Naruto wake up!" With no response, the Uchiha rushes over to his discarded satchel and pulls out a flask of water, bringing it back over to the knocked out blond. Uncapping the lid, he carefully brings the rim of the flask to Naruto's lips allowing some of the liquid to enter his mouth but not enough to choke him. Naruto's eyes were moving rapidly beneath his eyelids and Sasuke noticed his skin has a pink, feverish glow to it. Something wasn't right…


	3. Chapter 3

_His mind is an array of nearly muted sounds and thick mist. Formless, as it seems, he drifts through pockets of heavy, choking pressure, without direction._

_On the edge, there is voice. One of an urgent tenor that his seemingly deafened ears catch. Feeling properly returns and with that comes the sensation of lukewarm water. Moisture that drips onto quivering lips and down even warmer cheeks._

Naruto comes back to the world in slow, raspy breaths and confusion.

A blurred, white arm is the only thing he is able to make out. Maybe one of the villagers found him. His eyes must be a bit swollen from the reaction, as he is unable to open them fully. Another labored breath tells him his throat must have fallen to the same fate.

He lets out a croaking noise that should've sounded like a 'Thanks'. He doesn't want to be ungrateful, but his body has surely started pruning now, and he hopes this person will decide to get him out of the rain. Naruto's head is still throbbing, this must be another side effect from the inflammation.

Which reminds him.

He never did find that fucking flower. Moving a trembling hand to the front of his soaked coat, he tries shifting the now heavy fabric apart, the sound of wheezing emits from his mouth.

* * *

Pale lips press into a firm line, the boys condition not looking very good. Sasuke had seen people in similar states before and he is almost certain this is a reaction to poison. Naruto had started to open his eyes and a raspy, incomprehensible sound was forced out of his lips. Alarmed, Sasuke hooks an arm under the blond's knees and another under his torso to lift him up of the sodden ground. "Don't talk, I'm going to get you out of the rain and get you some help."

The pouring rain continues as the Uchiha carries his once teammate back through the forest. The water had made Naruto twice as heavy and the trudge through thick mud was proving to be very difficult but Sasuke knows he has to get indoors and fast. The blond drifted in and out of consciousness, his laboured moans pushing Sasuke to move faster. The temporary shelter Sasuke had been staying in was on the very outskirts of the village and luckily the raven was stocked up on basic antidotes and medical supplies. He just hopes they are enough.

Finally reaching his little cabin, he boots the door open and lays Naruto on the bed. His first priority is to get the blond out of his soaked clothes and warm. He sits on the corner of the bed, pulling the others shoes off, followed by his cloak, jacket, shirt and pants. Sasuke decides to leave Naruto's underwear and with a dusting of pink on his cheeks, tears his eyes away from the others lithe form to hunt out some warm blankets. He wraps the blond loosely in the blankets and picks up his soaked clothes; out of the corner of his eye Sasuke sees a flower drop from one of the pockets. Onyx eyes narrowed, he bends to get a closer look, immediately covering his airways when he recognises it. _Damn it dobe…_

The flower was a rare but poisonous species of plant, when Sasuke had first arrived at the village he had been warned at the general store about such plants and was sold a small antidote bottle. If left untreated the throat of the affected person would eventually just close up and that would be fatal. Thankful to the store owner, Sasuke retrieves the antidote from the shelf and pours its between Naruto's parted lips. It would take a few hours to take affect fully, until then the blond could rest. Sasuke sighs suddenly exhausted and remembering the dreaded flower he picks it up carefully and discards it out of the window before slumping into a chair in the corner of the room. There was no use fighting it today, the sleep his body yearned weighed heavily on his eyelids and he welcomed the darkness that followed.


	4. Chapter 4

A deep voice whispers something to him he can't quite understand.

Naruto vaguely remembers being lifted up by the other's solid body, poor vision only allowing him to see a glimpse of a pale jaw, framed by inky strands of soaked hair. He's thankful this guy's got some muscle mass, otherwise it'd be nearly impossible to carry his body through large areas of mud and torrential rain.

The next thing he recalls, is his back hitting a surface that is, _finally, _not wet. He must be drifting in and out of awareness, as he only briefly feels clothes being tugged off of him, leaving his clammy body exposed to cold air. His body is desperate for warmth, muscles contracting and twitching to generate it. The man leaves him then, padding away to rummage through what sounds like cabinets opening and closing.

Rolling onto his side, he draws up his knees, wrapping arms around cold shins. Learning that this also impairs his already difficult task to breathe, Naruto slides his legs back down, returning himself to laying on his back. He can't get comfortable, laying flat like a board does about the same good as curling in on himself. He remains shivering violently when the man returns to him, covering him in a scratchy blanket. The man leans over the blonde to secure the covering over him completely. Through squinted eyes, he catches the others neck, adam's apple bobbing slightly. His vision moves down to the base of his neck, where the skin takes on a even lighter color, twisted lines of white—a distinct trait of chakra scarring.

Lips part in question and before he can croak out anything more, the other moves away, returning to his cabinets. He clutches the blanket like a lifeline and slowly, waves of trembling die down. The beginnings of real, true warmth come back to him and his eyes lazily close shut. Before he can truly drift off to sleep, chilled fingertips tip his chin up and the feel of a small plastic cup is brought to his lips. A liquid, thick with a chalky residue and sweet in a way only medicine can be, is poured in. The other interacts with him no more and he can finally fall asleep.

Naruto stirs, thanking God for antihistamine. Blinking his eyes open, the rest of his senses slowly return to him, albeit a bit slower than normal. He attributes this to the after effects of the medicine given to him prior. His neck is still a bit sore, a lingering ache and stiffness that pales in comparison to his earlier obstructed airways. Still tightly wrapped in the blanket, he sluggishly sits up and takes a good look at his current setting.

He's in a quaint log cabin, apparently. It is adorned with only basic items. Which is fine. This probably means where ever the other lives is most likely not in the middle of some bustling town. Naruto's actually quite embarrassed. The less people see him in this state, the better. Blue eyes roam around the room a bit more, before settling on the figure resting in a chair.

Head tipped over to the side and resting on one shoulder, the man is obviously asleep. Naruto doesn't mind. This gives him more time to survey the other. The lantern on his bedside table, the rooms only source of lighting can only reach so far, leaving the cabin owners face a bit obscured.

Slipping an arm from out of the covers, he reaches for the lantern. Naruto doesn't want to be rude but he'd feel a bit more comfortable if he could see a little more. Grabbing it, he brings it forward.

Naruto makes sure to blink his eyes clear. They must still be a bit blurry from sleep. Surely he's not seeing properly, because that looks like…

Surely not.

Has that flower also got hallucinogenic properties, because he must be out of his mind if the man sitting in the same room with him is-

".._.Sasuke?_ "


	5. Chapter 5

_[Dream Sequence] Laughter and hurried footsteps, the trees blurring into a green and brown smudge. He can't see who he is chasing… a mist is descending, thick and suffocating. Eyes dart around, where was the laughter? A moment longer and a lone silhouette in the distance appears, a dark chuckle echoing around, getting louder. He covers his ears and shakes his head as if to throw off the sounds. The mist begins to clear…. Zabuza! It can't be! Beside the old foe is Haku, Sasuke reaches for his shuriken and charges but as he reaches the pair his feet are suddenly rooted to the ground, he struggles but cannot move. He looks up, Haku has bowed his head and his mask is beginning to crack. The mask falls to the ground, a gasp… instead of Haku standing there, he replaced with Naruto! The blond's head is bowed and Zabuza stands with a hand on Naruto's shoulder, that dark chuckle never ending._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out but the blond does not lift his head. "Naruto! Dobe!" Slowly, Naruto lifts his head. He is crying. Those beautiful, expressive blue eyes shone with moistness, tears spilling over and cascading down his tanned cheeks. "NARUTO!" Desperate now, trying to move, reaching out… "Sasuke!"_

**"Sasuke?" **Onyx eyes fly open and after blinking the sleep out of them, he stares into the others eyes _beautiful, blue, expressive… _and sits upright. "Naruto.."

* * *

Naruto peers at his former squad member from across the room. He watches the other as he rights himself in his chair, shoulders rolling to release tension.

Clouded eyes stare back. Naruto's had plenty of time to practice and perfect what he's wanted to say. At the present time, he'd quite rather slip out and discreetly watch the other through his windows.

Never has he had such a lump in his throat, keeping him from yelling at Sasuke, much like he's done so many times. He's also never been in such a sorry state in front his best friend, since he left. Naruto's mortified.

What the hell _can _he say? Naruto's most prominently known for his unique ways to handle situations. So, naturally, he'll settle for the most aberrant way to start off a conversation, after having not talked to someone for over two years.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Staying cool in awkward situations is one of Sasuke's strengths and his face remains expressionless as he watches the others eyes. He can see the struggle behind them and cannot really blame Naruto. For one, he is probably still recovering from his brush with the poisonous plant and now he is face to face with someone he had not seen for a very long time.

The seconds tick by and feel like hours but then the blond speaks. Sasuke cannot help himself, the corner of his mouth twitches before curling into a smirk. "Well I _was_ sleeping." The reply is sarcastic and the raven knows he will probably be met with one of Naruto's angry rants; he continues regardless. "I take it you feel better now? You shouldn't go around picking flowers you don't know about dobe."

* * *

Cobalt eyes narrow in irritation as soon as Sasuke opens his mouth. He has always had a way of stating the obvious and still managing to make Naruto look like an idiot. " I know that," Naruto snaps. He actually has the nerve to get snarky with him now?

Naruto is nearly shaking with rage in his little cozy cocoon of blankets. It's hard to seem threatening bundled up on top of Sasuke's bed, however. Setting down the lantern, he points a finger at him, " _Don't _you patronize me, ass-wipe. I could say the same thing about you!" _Don't go making deals with_ _Orochimaru, Obito _ _ the devil._ Wait. Maybe that's a bit too far of a stretch for Sasuke to get what he means. Naruto's never been good with words. Slowly, his arms sinks back down, sliding it back under the blanket.

* * *

A perfect eyebrow arches, his face betraying his amusement. Naruto had reacted just as Sasuke predicted but he had to swallow back a chuckle at the sight of the blond trying to be intimidating in the position that he is. Swathed in blankets and an accusing finger pointing his way, the Uchiha finds the image oddly endearing. His focus drifts back to the others cutting words, _what exactly did he mean? _He decides to voice his curiosity, "and what exactly do you mean by that hn?"

Dragging his chair closer to the bed, Sasuke leans forward scrutinising the other for a few moments. All signs of swelling had gone, the feverish colour that flushed his skin earlier had faded to reveal a sun kissed complexion and the once glazed eyes were now narrowed in an angry death-glare. Calm, dark irises meet the glare, framed by sooty lashes that blink once before the owner opens his mouth to speak, "you ought to be grateful I saved your life." The Uchiha sits back at that moment but his gaze remains on the bundle of blankets, skin and blond hair. Naruto had matured into a good-looking young man, the soft roundness of his youth had gone and is replaced with angles and firmness. From what Sasuke had seen, there is definite muscle tone throughout but not in a bulky way; he wonders how much the young man has improved in combat. His eyes drift back to the heated cerulean orbs of his guest; those eyes had not changed, perhaps a bit wiser… just perhaps.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto scowls at him through the dim lighting. He's known the other long enough to tell when he's on the verge of one of his little condescending chuckles. It makes him sick. " You know what I mean," he growls.

The legs of his chair screech across the floor, as Sasuke drags it closer. Naruto, suspicious as always, leans back towards the wall behind him in turn. Once Sasuke has settles himself back in the chair, he does the opposite by leaning forward. He can hear the other breathing in slow, measured breaths that move in and out. Black eyes inspect his sorry state, roving over the only parts of his body that aren't covered. Naruto's bare shoulders stiffen under his candid gaze and he realizes that, for the first time since he left, Sasuke is looking at him. It's in a way that is, _for once, _not clouded with a festering hate that is meant for someone else.

He's thankful when the other speaks again.

"Quite honestly," he responds, watching the other lean back, " it's the least you could've done. All the shit you put us through is worth about a couple more years of you doing favors for me." It's a bit bratty, he knows, to make a remark like that. He _is _grateful for being rescued. Stunned out of his mind, actually. This is the only way he knows how to react to Sasuke.

* * *

Scoffing, Sasuke's face twists into a spiteful scowl, his voice dropping a couple of octaves. "It would of been too easy to leave you there. We have yet to end our duel and it would be no fun letting the poison slowly take your life." Standing up with enough force to knock his chair backwards with a clatter, he shoots the other a venomous look; until now he had been relatively calm, playful even but hearing Naruto's little speech had erased that. "I owe you nor the village nothing! The Hidden Leaf is built on a mound of lies and deceit and if you can stand there and defend them you are just as bad." This time it's Sasuke's turn to point the finger as his rage builds up. "You don't understand anything, you can't even begin to imagine how I feel, how my _brother _felt! You call me your friend, you chase me all over the continent but what for? Nothing you or anyone else from that damned village can change how I feel."

The words continue to spill from his lips, the cool-headed control he was once well known for slipping away. Limbs quivering, he curls his hands into tight fists, the veins protruding though translucent skin. His eyes begin to take on a reddish hue and with lightening speed he picks up the tipped chair and throws it at the wall, missing Naruto's head by mere centimetres. Silence fills the cabin after the chair splinters leaving only the sound of their breathing. Sasuke bows his head, thick stands of raven hair forming a curtain to obscure his face. "I know I am now classed as a deserter, a rogue ninja.. you want me to return to Konoha but for what? To pretend nothing ever happened? I will be imprisoned, executed for sure. You know this… I also think you know what my plans are. Know this though; you, Sakura, Kakashi, anyone else… don't think you will stop me. Whatever 'bond' you think we have, it doesn't exist."

Somewhere in the depths of Sasuke's being, his younger self was screaming at him, trying to reach him. Somewhere, a small part of Sasuke knew his last words were untrue. Naruto cared about him and the part of Sasuke that wasn't plagued with hate and vengeance, cared for the blond too. Right now now though, the hatred is winning and between raven tresses, two blood red orbs challenge the blond on the bed.

* * *

If Naruto found any security in Sasuke's quiet demeanor, it is gone now. He knows their conversation has taken a turn for the worse, when the other fixes him with an acidic look. There are only a few things he hates more than people speaking to him through gritted teeth. He watches the way Sasuke's jaw tenses, working hard to keep him from screaming.

When white hands jerk back to grab his chair, only to fling towards the wall just above Naruto's head, blonde lashes flutter closed. He hasn't moved in any other way, opting to quietly wait out Sasuke's onslaught of words. When they open again, he watches the sharingan swirl to life.

_"…Whatever 'bond' you think we have, it doesn't exist." _When he's done, Naruto lets him have it.

"You speak to like I'm the most ignorant fucking person on Earth, when in reality it's _you. _I know what would happen if I brought you back today. I know how most people in Konoha would react to your sudden reappearance. But, do you know what I spent all of last year doing?" Naruto tilts his head in question and when Sasuke makes no response, he continues.

"Not training to become fucking hokage, that's what! I spent all last year learning how things work when you take someone to court! And who the hell would_ I _want to take to court?! Those old buzzards who sent Itachi to murder your clan!" He's livid now, remembering months of research and digging up dirt just to bring forth a plausible case against them. Unraveling himself from the now, too warm blankets, he steps out on the cold floor to level himself with Sasuke.

"You want to know who's training to be hokage now, Sasuke," he nearly growls.

"Shikamaru. Not that he isn't a great choice—-way more strategic than me but, I think you get the point." He leans in closer, in full view of Sasuke's spinning tomoe. "So don't you fucking come at me with that shit anymore. I've done what I can for you and for the morale of the village."

* * *

Before he can stop himself, an arm stretches out and pale fingers wrap around a strong, tan neck. Applying pressure he manoeuvres Naruto backward until his knees hit the bed and he falls back. Effectively pinned to the mattress, Sasuke spits out, "You're lying."

His brain fails to accept what the other had told him. Naruto's dream was to become Hokage, it was all he ever babbled about when they were younger. _He wouldn't give that up, not for me. He has to be lying, it's a trick. _The pads of his fingers press into the taut neck harder, fingernails biting crescent shape mark into the flesh. _Why would he lie? He's followed you everywhere, always wanting to return you to Konoha. Because of you his dream is destroyed. _The torrent of conflicting thoughts in his head eventually cause the Uchiha cry out and release the blond, instead violently whipping round and shoving a table on it's side. He just stands there, chest heaving and limbs trembling for a what seem like hours, his eyes tightly closed.

Feeling emotionally exhausted, he lowers himself to the floor, back flush to the wall and knees bent up to his chest. There, he rests his forehead on his knees and takes a shuddering breath, followed by another. He doesn't want to look at Naruto, he doesn't want to speak. The wave of emotions consuming him, confusing him… he doesn't want to think about what they mean so he sits there stoically as the rage ebbs away.

* * *

Naruto is knocked off of his feet in the literal and figurative sense. His eyes fly open, his only response a feeble choking sound. Cold fingers dig into the skin of his neck, as the Uchiha leans in closer, calls him a liar. His own hands reach up to grasp Sasuke's strong arms, but before he is able to, the other pushes away and he hears another crash.

He stares up at the ceiling and listens to the other breathe. He follows a spider with his eyes. Naruto counts to ten, before turning his head to see that Sasuke has taken to the floor. Normally, Naruto would've jumped on Sasuke and started wailing on him. He supposes that used to work, but he finds that talking someone to death can also have similar results.

Sliding off the bed, he pads over to the upturned table and rights it. Hyper aware that he is still only clad in boxers, he stands a bit hunched, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Ignoring Sasuke's outburst, he questions him.

"Where are my clothes? And for that matter, do you have anything to eat? Last thing I had was a granola bar, I hate rabbit food."


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke doesn't lift his head, not even as he hears the rustle of blankets and the soft footsteps on the flooring. As Naruto speaks and it takes a while for Sasuke's brain to register what has been said. Then, still without any movement, his monotonous response, "clothes are in the corner. There should be some supplies to make yourself something in the cupboard." The clothes had dried somewhat but due to the careless way they were discarded, they still had damp patches. Sasuke could go hours without eating, even days if he pushed himself which was usually the case. He had bought supplies from the merchant when he arrived but most of it had been untouched. Rice, tomatoes, onions… there would probably be enough to make some sort of rice dish; better than cup ramen any day.

Finally raising his head, all signs of the sharingan had faded as he silently watch Naruto pad across the floor to retrieve his clothes. "I don't have ramen." Sasuke didn't know why he felt the need to announce this but at this point in time he didn't know what to say. It was like the aftermath of an explosion, all his senses were shot, disorientated. He watches the blond for a few more minutes before dropping his head again with a barely audible grunt.

* * *

Sasuke's muffled response is enough to alleviate Naruto's worries of him shutting off completely. Sasuke is true to his word, as Naruto finds the heap of half-saturated clothing thrown haphazardly in another corner. His pants are still too soaked for him to even pull up his thighs, so he settle for throwing on his shirt. He shuffles off towards the wooden cupboards, but not before fixing the other with a small, slow forming smile. The small doors creek open and blue eyes scan the contents inside.

Grimacing, he pushes some of the vegetables out of the way, hoping to find something more tasty. No dried meat, no cheese, Naruto wonders if he even has any—

"I don't have ramen."

He comes to a halt, only then does he draw back to peer at Sasuke from the kitchen. Amusement bubbles up from his chest and he barks out a bit of surprised laughter. "Oh fuuuck you," he says between breathy laughter. He supposes it's funny, because when they were younger, Naruto would make impromptu visits to Sasuke's small apartment demanding food. Sasuke would always say the same thing to him to deter Naruto from staying.

_"I don't have any ramen." _

* * *

Hidden from view, a pair of ashen lips twitch at the corners and the left side stretches into a half-smirk at the familiar laughter that he not heard for years. With it, a memory of their younger days return, the days when Naruto would turn up at the door unannounced and waltzed in like he lived there.

_The sun had barely risen to kiss the sky when a loud, obnoxious knock woke Sasuke. Lifting his face from the pillow, he twist his neck to check the time and contemplates ignoring the knock to return his sleep. As predicted though, the knocking continued and Sasuke only knew of one person who knocked like that. Groaning his distaste, he drags himself out of bed and heads to the door, sleeping pants hanging loosely on slim hips and his hair a bit more dishevelled than usual. He throws the door open to glare at the grinning face of his team mate Naruto, "do you know what time it is idiot?" Naruto just pushes past the Uchiha with a chuckle and heads straight to the kitchen. "I'm starving, whatcha got?" Sasuke rubs his temples and reluctantly follows the cheery blond who was already raiding his cupboards._

_"Do you not get fed or something? I don't have ramen or anything you'd like so get lost." The remark would come off more intimidating if Sasuke wasn't still half asleep. "You're so grumpy… and hey, you lied." Naruto sniggers from behind the cupboard door and pops his head out. "Look what I found teme!" Sticking out an orange sleeved arm, the blond waves a cup ramen with a devilish smirk._

_"That's not mine." Sasuke folds his arms across his chest. Naruto laughs and rips the lid off, "you're right, it ain't anymore; it's **mine **." Sasuke sighs deeply and turns away, "I'm going to shower, don't make a mess….. Usuratonkachi."_

Snapping out of his reverie, Sasuke decides to move and stands up with a small stretch, "found anything?"

* * *

Naruto's laughter dies down, until all that's left is soft eyes and a small, simpering smile. That memory of their brief childhood makes him feel weightless. He would never tell Sasuke, but back in those days, he only bought ramen because that's all he could really afford. He really could've asked for more income, since he was on a decent orphaned-child plan, but the woman in charge of the system would give him so much hell for speaking to her, he'd rather suffer a poor diet.

It gave him more of a reason to bother Sasuke, he surmises.

The other speaks to him in a more even tone, encouraging Naruto to become more relaxed. Leaning his hip on the counter, he responds, " No, not really, only some nasty vegetables. You have terrible taste." Running a hand through his hair, he pauses, bring his hand back to eye it. His nails now have grains of dirt in them and he is suddenly very self conscious of his physical state. He must've got mud in it when landed on the ground earlier.

"Uh, Sasuke…do you have a bathroom, with running water and all that? I feel a little grimey. Or maybe just a sink ?"

* * *

Sasuke gives an amused snort at the answer, "I'm sorry, I'll be sure to be more prepared for rescuing damsels in distress in future." He walks past the other and presses his finger to the dust-caked window, beyond that lay a tiny wooden structure that looked like it would fall down and the door was hanging off its hinges. "The outhouse has a shower - if it still works, or there's a sink in there with the toilet." He nods to a small door to the right. "There should be soap in there too."

It wasn't the best of accommodations but it was better than the various caves and hideouts Sasuke was used to. The location was ideal too, he didn't want to draw attention to himself but he was close enough to the village to stock up on supplies if needed. Waiting for a tirade of complaints from his 'guest', he looks at the contents of his cupboard, thinking of a way he could combine them into something edible. "You wash up, I'll try and make something to eat."

* * *

He makes a face, but chooses not to make a comment at Sasuke's little jibe. His gaze follows the direction in which the other is pointing. It's still drizzling outside, so he has to squint to see it. A decrepit little structure about thirty feet away sits in what he assumes, is the garden.

It's a bit disheartening, really. More so that he knows Sasuke's probably familiar with worse conditions. He really wants to comment on that, but decides against it.

His ears perk up when Sasuke mentions him making food. That's soemthing new. But then again, this whole situation is. Grabbing his jacket to shield himself from anymore rain, he walk towards the door and pulls it open. Eyeing the small concrete walkway, he grins, leaning back like earlier to glance at Sasuke, " Thanks, Mother," he quips and pulls that jacket over his head. Carefully he tip-toes across the stones, towards the outhouse.

* * *

Sasuke flips Naruto off behind his back at the 'mother' comment, though there is no malice behind it then watches the blond head to the outhouse and disappear behind the broken door. Turning to the open cupboard he pulls out some food items, including rice and tinned tomatoes then outs the rice on to steam. Months of being on his own had taught the Uchiha some basics of cooking; there had been some culinary disasters on the way but for the most part he could prepare an edible meal from very little ingredients. Combining some spices with the tinned tomatoes in a bowl, his mind wanders.

At the forefront of his mind, is confusion; that morning everything was crystal clear, his ambitions, his plans. Now since Naruto had made an unexpected appearance, the outlook is murky and blurred. He wants to avenge his brother Itachi, that much is certain, the original plan was too destroy Konoha and anyone who stood his way. That included Naruto and not so long ago he almost carried that murder through. Sasuke stops his stirring to look at his hands, the same pale hands that were earlier wrapped around a tan neck. He sees the imprints on his wrist where Naruto had tried to pry his hands away. The biggest puzzlement of all is that despite everything, Naruto was still showing signs of friendship towards him and then there is the confession the blond made. Naruto had spent all this time researching a way to get justice for what the elders had done. Could it be true? Who's to say Naruto won't leave and report him?

He continues cooking sombrely, eventually serving up some sort of spicy tomato-rice concoction and by the time Naruto returned, the atmosphere had changed noticeably.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking a breath, he opens the barely-hinged door to the outhouse. Stepping inside and out of the rain, Naruto surveys the contents inside. He's actually pleasantly surprised. There's a quaint toilet , small but workable, and a little hose coming out of the wall, that he assumes is the makeshift shower head. Below it is one heavily tarnished nob for water. A hazy mirror hangs on the same side the toilet is and below it s very small sink. It's very workable, concedes.

The nobs is stiff and creaks when he tries to turn it. Slowly but surely, water begins to trickle down from the hose, until there is a steady flow of luke warm water. Naruto shimmys out of his boxers and sets them and the rest of his clothes on the toilet seat. He grabs the soap bar from the sink and steps into the running water. It's not very comforting, but at least he'll be able to get close to being clean.

He wonders just what he'll do now.

Naruto sees no point in forcing Sasuke to come back. Just the thought of it tires him out. When he first came to Tsunade, now showing visible signs of age, she had listened and listened. He had prepared a long speech to reason going against those responsible for the murder. He spent hours training himself and building his vocabulary. Tsunade and Sakura practiced with him, testing his response to the comments they'd likely make.

He'd put so much effort into it, that on the day of the hearing, he'd spent most of it in panic. Naruto came out of the court room and into the rest of team seven's arms.

He rubs the soap down his arms. It'd be kind of embarrassing to tell Sasuke all of that. He shouldn't feel funny, he doesn't deserve to feel funny. It's something he can't seem to shake. After thoroughly rinsing himself from soap residue, he turns off the shower. He takes a leak and dries himself, before heading back.

Poking his head inside, Naruto's stomach almost quivers with hunger at the scent of freshly made food. Hair still wet, he takes the time to smooth it back and off of his face before heading over to the small kitchen table.

Seated there is his somber friend, waiting. Naruto doesn't know what to say.

* * *

Sasuke flicks his dark eyes toward Naruto from underneath his lashes, "you can sit down you know." He nudges a plate of food across the table and gestures to the empty seat. Waiting for the other to sit down, he picks at his meal and tastes a small amount of it. As he predicted, it wasn't anything fantastic but it was edible at least. He continued eating in silence, every so often glancing up at Naruto. Every time their eyes meet, a stirring in his gut causes Sasuke to frown. It is a similar sensation to when he was inspecting the other for signs of lingering poison earlier. He doesn't know what the stirring means and the frown that is etched across his face, deepens for that reason.

* * *

Naruto hesitates, before shuffling over to his seat. After fumbling with his chopsticks for a moment, he manages to hold them properly and gathers a bit of rice and tomato. Bringing it to his lips, he gently blows on it, displacing some of the rising steam. Naruto whispers, " _Itadakimasu..," _before taking a bite.

It's _alright. _Sasuke's lucky he's not food critic, he supposes.

Naruto tries to keep his eyes on the food. Almost every time he's looked up, him and Sasuke's eyes connect. It's almost uncomfortable enough for him to stop eating. Only the sound of chewing and light rain can be heard. Taking a chance, his eyes roam back up. Sasuke's got a sour look on his face and his shoulders are tight. He's not really even eating his food, either- just pushing it around his plate. Naruto sighs.

" I wouldn't have lied about any of that," he says quietly.

* * *

Sasuke had to wonder if his thoughts had been voiced aloud, for Naruto had answered his questions. Laying his chopsticks to rest, he tilts his head to the side and regards the other for a moment. He is looking for any obvious signs of lying but for once, Naruto's face is void of any mirth and instead he looks… sad?

His shoulders falling slack, white teeth press into his bottom lip. The thought that Naruto.. someone who in all honesty should hate the Uchiha, had gone to all this effort and put his own integrity and future on the line… it is overwhelming. He suddenly feel all the conflicting emotions assault his being and before he can stop himself a tear tracks it's way down a porcelain cheek. Turning his head away from the blond, he bites harder on his lip, breaking the sensitive flesh until beads of crimson blossom. It is all too much, he feels like he is splitting in half. He feels weak and ashamed and bringing his hands up to cover his face he whispers hoarsely, "you should leave." Part of him wants the stupid dobe to leave, but a deeper part of him wants him to stay. He remains there, food untouched and on the verge of a break-down, wanting the world to swallow him up.

* * *

The state of his best friend are enough to make him _want _to leave. He's never seen Sasuke act so vulnerable. The last time he'd seen him in a similar state, was at the Valley of the End and they were both crying then.

He feels as if he is invading Sasuke's space, like he shouldn't be there. Naruto is surely ruining this for him. His lack of comforting skills come back to bite him time and time again.

Sasuke's lamenting voice spurs him to make a move.

Silently, he grabs his chair, bringing it with him as he rounds the corner of the table, coming closer to the other. He watches Sasuke, notes how his shoulders tremble with each gasp. Setting his chair down, he sinks back onto it, bringing a hesitant hand to Sasuke's knee, and waits for his reaction.

His former teammate has always told him to do one thing, and Naruto has always done the other.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't notice his guest pull up a chair beside him until he feels a tentative hand on his knee that causes his breath to hitch and his trembling to abruptly cease. His first instinct is to grab the others wrist in a death grip but he almost immediately relaxes the hold. Keeping his gaze downcast he whispers a thank you then releases Naruto's wrist, bringing his hand up to furiously wipe at his damn face. Naruto didn't know it but that simple gesture brought Sasuke back from a downward spiral before he had a complete breakdown. All that is left now is a feeling of minor shock and disbelief as his 'friend' yet again, ignored his request and showed nothing but care and concern.

"Why?" The question is more to himself than anything but he slowly shifts his dark orbs to focus on the blond.

* * *

Naruto tries not to flinch, as Sasuke's hand grasps his own. He watches him wipe his face and leans back a bit, removing his own hand from Sasuke's knee.

He misses the other's small mutter of gratitude. What he does catch, is a simple questioning word. "Why," he mimics.

Heaving a loud sigh, he scratches his arm, " That's pretty vague, you know?"

"Like, I'm pretty sure you've been asking the same question since we were younger." He holds up one finger, eyes intent on making sure Sasuke really listens to him this time. "There's something Jiraiya always told me when I'd ask him the same thing, sometimes things just happen. And they're awful and cruel, but they're in the past. The best thing you can do is keep moving forward. You can't run away from things you've gone through, of course. But you can learn from them."

"And-" he abruptly stops, face turning bright red. That's not quite how Jiraiya said it. "Uhm, well I think I-" his eyes move downcast and he reaches back to nervously twirl a lock of hair in the back of his head_. "Oh I've royally fucked that up.." _he mutters.

* * *

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders, he knows he isn't being very clear but his question could cover a lot things like; _why does he care so much? Why did things turn out this way? Why does being near the blond tilt his world so much?_

He focuses on the Naruto's finger as he talks, it helps him listen somewhat and he nods slowly at the mention of Jiraiya. He had heard of the perverts demise of course and it was clear by the way Naruto spoke that the toad-sage had a huge impact on his life. He had missed so much…

Naruto's little speech falters toward the end and Sasuke cocks his head, an eyebrow arching in question. "You think you what?" It is a strange turn of events, once the Uchiha would be trying to shut the dobe up and now he was quite content listening to him.

* * *

Naruto flicks his eyes back up at Sasuke and the finger twisting a lock of hair pauses. Opening his mouth and shaking his head, he responds, " Nothing, nothing—I can't even remember what I was going to say, actually."

That's not true. He was going to say something idiotic, like 'I know how you feel' or ' I think I would've done the same thing' which, honestly would defeat the whole purpose of his speech. How the hell did he ever win that court case?

"You know, you're-" dragging his nails across his arms again, relieving the itch there, he continues, " that soap really makes my skin dry…"

This is completely new territory. He'd almost rather go back to physically fighting with him. They've really always spoken through their fists and that's always been just fine. But now they're_ adults _and Naruto feels that it's essential to act as such. It really just makes things ten times harder, really.

* * *

Right now, Naruto wasn't making any sense and Sasuke could see the discomfort on the others face and his body language screamed 'I don't want to talk about this.' So instead of prying further, he nods at the blond's half eaten meal, "have you finished?" He picks up his own untouched plate and scrapes its contents back into the pan; he doesn't like waste and glances over his shoulder as he rinses his plate.

At this moment, Sasuke feels old. Not old _old_ but old enough. He had always been more mature for his age but having your entire family taken away from you tends to do that to a person. He wonders what it's like to be carefree and innocent. Well.. He was innocent in _some_ ways at least, by choice of course. Love was something that had never even crossed his mind, sex… he was aware of it being a healthy young man and all but all that didn't matter to him. A big chunk of his life had been dedicated to vengeance, so much so, he had nearly completely lost himself.

Turning away from Naruto, he looks at his reflection in the basin. He hadn't really seen himself for years, it is a strange feeling. After a few lingering moments, he decides the atmosphere is stagnant again and changes their topic of conversation completely.

"Did you ever ask Sakura out?"

* * *

Naruto had actually managed to finish most of his food before, so he nods and rises out of his chair to retrieve his plate. There's only a bit of tomato left so he opts for scraping into the trash bin near the end of the counter. Everyone always expects Naruto to cope easily in abnormal situations. Honestly, it's quite the opposite for him.

He is prone to scratching himself or squeezing the tips of his fingers when he becomes uncomfortable. Having done one of the two already, the blonde surmises that talking as little as possible will keep him from embarrassing himself any further.

When Sasuke asks him of Sakura and the state of their relationship, it takes everything in him not to whine and disappear in smoke.

"What— you _know _I asked her out about fifty times when we were younger!"

That's a bit of a sore spot with him, really. When Sakura had kissed him after he defeated Pein it had been…nice. Nice in the way of a friend offering to pay for dinner or a similar kind gesture. He had only really thought of it when he was in the hospital that night. Something like that should have been monumental.

He hadn't asked her out after that. Sakura never mentioned it either. Maybe it wasn't important to her?

"She's like my sister now, I think. I don't know. She's beautiful and _so _smart—-but I just couldn't…" He trails off, sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best subject to approach. Sasuke turns so his back is pressed against the counter and his elbows rest on the hard edge. He gives Naruto a lingering look and shakes his head, "I know… I shouldn't have asked that. In all honesty I thought she treat you terrible… in the beginning at least. She used look right past you and it angered me because I hate ignorance.." He pauses, Naruto didn't need to be reminded of those days and Sasuke couldn't really call someone out on their ignorance after how he had been.

"I have to admit our spars were fun back then. I bet I can still overpower you." The cocky tone makes a return, paired with a smirk that could only be Sasuke's. He awaits Naruto's reaction, so far in this encounter all traces of the prankster Naruto were well hidden.

* * *

Naruto gives him a dead-eyed stare.

"You are giving me whiplash." He chooses not to reply to Sasuke's comments on Sakura. She was pretty cruel to him back then, but she's made so much effort to acknowledge him in more ways than one. He's glad when Sasuke changes the subject.

"I have to say," he continues, bringing his hands to his hips," you haven't changed in the bullshit department. It's true we have these cute little tricks we've learned over the years, but your trash talking hasn't gotten any better."

When Sasuke strikes that tone with him, Naruto can't help but grin.

"So here's the deal. If you want, and only if you're really into it—because I just got clean and I'd rather not get all muddy again for nothing— we can go outside and have a good ole fashioned scuffle." He points to Sasuke, " No eyes," bringing the finger back toward himself he says, " no clones, no chakra."

* * *

Sasuke pushes himself away from the counter and after listening to the rules, he nods, "You're on." He folds his arms across his chest and takes a look out of the window. The rain still fell in a lazy drizzle and no doubt the ground would be heavily saturated. Sasuke didn't mind getting dirty, he had been here long enough and suffered enough downpours to last a lifetime. The slippery ground would probably affect movement but the plan is to stay light on his feet and take advantage of his speed. Turning back to the blond, he flashes another of his trademark smirks. "Whoever manages to pin the other to the ground for more than ten seconds wins."

His confidence shows through his voice and rubbing his hands together, he walks toward the door expecting Naruto to follow his lead. Pushing the door open he blinks up at the sky, they had plenty of time before nightfall. Stepping into an open space, he turns to face his opponent and brings a hand to gesture in an arrogant 'come hither' motion. His other hand, clenches into a fist at his side.

_Let the battle begin…_


	9. Chapter 9

Excitement burns through his body and Naruto is close to wringing his hands in anticipation. He's willing to put past the sure chance he'll get mud caked onto his skin and clothes to have a proper spar with his best friend.

He doesn't want to be cliche, but it'll be like back then. A time where Sasuke would say some snotty remark and Naruto would on him in a second- they'd have little scuffles on the roofs of houses or in the river, using chakra to keep them above the surface. Rarely did they ever spar on the training grounds.

Sasuke's whole posture has changed and when he walks towards the door he stands tall, prideful even.

Naruto follows after him, steps speeding up when Sasuke beckons him to come out of the cabin.

In the rain, the other levels him with a stare. Naruto steps out into the sodden ground, blades of grass poke through his toes, as his feet are bare. He smooths his hair back, smiling. In the next moment, however, his muscles tighten, ready to spring forward, before he launches himself at Sasuke. Having a fight without chakra calls for straight forward movement.

* * *

As Naruto advances, Sasuke gets into a defensive position, his feet positioned far apart and his knees slightly bent. His arms remain at his side until the last second, then reach out to grasp onto strong shoulders. He pushes against the other hard, his teeth grit together with the effort. His feet begin to slide in the mud and he has to quickly find a better footing so he doesn't falter.

Naruto is putting up a good fight and Sasuke can feel the muscles working under his finger tips. Their scraps in the past had been relatively one-sided but now, Sasuke has to up his game. With a strained grunt he forces his leg between the others in an attempt to put more strength into his pushing. The sodden ground beneath his feet starts to swallow his foot. They remain in this position for a while, one of them has to make the next move.. Sasuke goes for it.

Releasing one of Narutos shoulders, he quickly uses his free hand to try and prise tanned fingers away from him. His feet sink further into the muck, if he isn't quick he'd be temporarily immobilised. "Uughh, you're not doing bad… for a dobe." He growls, lips curled up. Finding he's not getting anywhere with his current tactic, he figures he may catch the other off guard if he lets go completely; then if he goes down.. Naruto would go down with him.

* * *

"What'd you expect," Naruto snaps back at him, grinning through his struggle.

It seems that they are both heavily handicapped because of the mud. He can feel it sucking in his feet the more they stay there. He's got make a move soon, or it might end in a stalemate. Naruto plans to win.

Sasuke claws at his fingers that are holding tight on his arms. He suddenly feels the other go a bit slack, letting up from pushing against him. He'd rather not fall into the mud again, so he takes his chances. Leaning away, he falls into a back flip, muddied feet kicking up and connecting with some skin.

When he comes up again, he gets a good look at Sasuke and a sharp guffaw comes out of him. " You've got my foot print on your face, asshole!"

* * *

It becomes very apparent that his plan is a failure, it smacks him in the face so to speak. It happens so fast and is so unexpected that Sasuke isn't sure what part of Naruto connects with his face. He feels his lip split and wiping the excess mud away from his face he glares at he laughing blond. "You little shit!" He barks and pulls forward, the muddy ground claiming one of his shoes. Paying no heed to this he charges forward and tackles Naruto around his waist, the force and speed allowing him to manoeuvre the male against the rough bark of a tree. Using his body to pin the blond he reaches down to pick up a mound of soggy mud and wipes it all over the thrashing boys face.

"Eat mud baka!" He sniggers at the blond's appearance and amidst the chocolate-brown sludge, too very angry blue eyes shot daggers at him. Sasuke mentally cheers, he just knows that he will pay for that and he looks forward to it.

* * *

Naruto's gasping laughter distracts him the oncoming body that bull dozes him into a tree. Sharp bark stabs him through his wet shirt, as Sasuke pushes his full weight onto him. Sucking in a breath when he feels some of it drag on his skin, crack and break off, he's ready to push off of it.

In the next moment, mud slaps onto his cheek and Sasuke's fingers work to push it all over his face. Gritty mud finds it's way into his mouth and nose, until it's all he can smell and taste.

_ "Eat mud baka!" _

If he's to eat mud, Sasuke will soon be eating his fists. He pops one eye open, unclasping his hands from the other's shoulder and slams it back down into Sasuke's side. Shoving him off, he tries to side step him, clumsy feet skidding in the mud.

When he runs away, he can't help but laugh. Naruto didn't know what he was expecting. Perhaps he thought they would have a structured fight? Maybe show off their taijutsu and move through a proper kata? Obviously that's not the case. Two S-class ninja using childhood tactics to one-up each other. Kakashi would be ecstatic.

* * *

The blow to his ribs distracts him enough that Naruto can squirm away from him and get away, his boyish laughter ringing across the 'battle zone'. Grasping his side to ease the bit of pain that blossomed there, he flashes the other a devilish smirk and surges forward again. This time, before he gets there he lowers himself into a slide, the mud providing a slick platform as he swings his leg out to trip Naruto as he passes.

He had missed this, Sasuke surmises. It's like, out there in the drizzle and bog, everything else has melted away. Even if it was only temporary, he was going to enjoy this time.

* * *

Naruto chokes on his laughter, as his face smacks the ground and sinks a little. _Great, _he's got mud in his ears now. While the other would never admit it, Sasuke has been known to fight dirty once he realized their scraps were just for fun. He'd always wait until they'd find themselves near the outskirts Forest of Death, where normal plant and animal life still resided. Purposely leading Naruto into branches or upturned roots to run into. He's no stranger to Sasuke's fuckery.

He tries to sit himself up. Attempting to shift his legs, he finds that they are tangled with Sasuke's. "Oh seriously?! You did that on purpose!" The hand he's leaning back on slips, when he tries to push himself off. How'd they go from trying to kill each other everytime they met, to having a sloppy fight in the mud?

* * *

Sasuke _actually _chuckles, the fact that he is also knee-deep in muck doesn't phase him, though it made trying to get up a chore. His first attempt sends him off balance, landing on his ass with an obscene squelch and his second attempt he couldn't support himself for laughing.

As the chuckles fade away, he looks to see that Naruto is having the same trouble he is and decides to take advantage of the situation. "Remember the rules dobe?" He coos teasingly as he crawls closer the the blond, intending to pin him where he lies. His chest heaves with laboured breaths from their previous activity and it takes him a while it drag his body over, the wet clothing weighing him down. Not much further now…

* * *

This is _absolutely ridiculous, _he thinks. He does manage to drag himself away a bit, disentangling them from each other. Naruto's quite ready to call this a draw, there's so much muck everywhere it's nearly impossible to carry on with there bout.

His limbs, despite having mud caked on them, feel weightless. They're not fighting for any particular reason- no Madara, no Obito, no Kekkai Genkai- and Naruto feels lighter because of it.

In the rain, he hears Sasuke utter something about rules. Laying his head down, he mumbles out, " What fucking rules? That's why I only said something about chakra, I know you're tendency to—" He stops short, when dark locks come into view and Sasuke's smug face hovers above him.

* * *

It seems Naruto has forgotten their little wager, more to Sasuke's delight. Hovering over the puzzled blond's frame he shakes his head, "you really are an idiot." Then ready to claim his victory, he slides his leg over the other, effectively straddling Naruto's waist. He can see realisation dawn in those cerulean eyes and before he can put up too much of a fight he wraps pale fingers around each of Naruto's wrist, bringing them up over his head and holding them there.

Now all that is left is for Sasuke to hold him there… for ten seconds. It is going to be difficult.

* * *

**Authors note: Just want to say a huge thank you for all the reviews and interest this is getting. It means a lot to us and we're glad you enjoy it :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Color drains from his face.

_How_ could he forget something so crucial? His former teachers would have his head for it. Sasuke moves his leg over him, strong thighs brushing his hips and eventually holding him in place. In a moment of pure stupidity, Naruto merely watches the spectacle. Just when did his hands get above his head? Sasuke's staring him straight in the eyes during all of it, lips barely parted and the corners of his mouth slightly upturned.

"Wha-" glazed eyes blink shut and when they open again, Naruto's mind starts working.

" _Hey!" _Everything's against him, at the moment: the mud, gravity, Sasuke's weight and grip. If he doesn't shake him loose soon, he'll lose and in the most miserable way. Jerking himself from side to side, he attempts to dislodge the other.

His whole body's buzzing. It's a funny feeling, as well. His stomach's quivering and he's not sure if he wants to laugh or cry out of frustration. Naruto tries drawing his knees up, hoping to push off the ground and buck him off. Not having chakra was a stupid idea. He'd be able to propel them both off the ground, if he used it.

"Gah—God dammit! Why are you so heavy? You're like pure lead!" Honestly, it's starting to make him feel a little discomfort. To mortified to admit, he scowls because of it.

* * *

The frustration is clearly visible; the flushed cheeks, the narrowed eyes and contorted lips teamed with short, forced breaths is a sure sign. Sasuke's smirk simply deepens, the short window of time Naruto had to redeem himself is drawing to a close. The blond's effort to buck him off is futile and only serves to cause _friction _which is not only distracting but could become a problem that Sasuke didn't want to have to explain; especially when his mind refused to explain it to himself . Sasuke comes to the conclusion he has toyed with Naruto enough and lifts himself off the others form to lay down next to him on the boggy ground.

Bringing his arms up to rest under his head, his eyes flutter close as the rain drips on his face, cooling him down. It is soothing and a soft smile plays on his lips. Laying there like that, charcoal lashes fanned on defined porcelain cheeks and a rare but serene smile; Sasuke looks and feels at peace. After a few moments he cracks open one eye and glances sidelong at his rival. "Unlucky dobe, you nearly had me back there."

* * *

The last of his seconds tick away and Naruto, quite accepting of the fact now, can barely find the energy to care.

His eyes had been squeezed shut, to keep him from scanning every line, every contour of his friend's face. This is, _this is…._

He never felt such discomfort when they used to do this back then. His intentions and effort would narrow to ridding himself of his confinement. Reverse their positions and solidify the fact that, yes, Naruto _could get _the better of Sasuke, once in a blue moon. The weight of him now, was causing a different kind of vexation. He's thankful when Sasuke's grip leaves him, however. The pressure on his lower abdomen follows suit, leaving it exposed to cooler air that raises goosebumps on his skin.

Naruto tries to steady his breathing, moving his hands downward, he tugs his shirt back over his stomach. He can't seem to fathom what's transpiring with his body- well, he _can _if he's being honest with himself, he's a full grown man who's had more than enough time to learn what makes himself tick, so to speak._ Why, _is the more pressing inquiry.

When Sasuke speaks, Naruto, perplexed with the whole turn of events, fails to notice his whimper of confirmation.

* * *

Expecting to get a sarcastically response, Sasuke is surprised to hear a soft whimper emit from the other instead. He didn't think he was _that _heavy. Turning onto his side, propping his head up with one hand he observes Naruto. The blond looked… flustered. That's the best way Sasuke can describe it, whether it was from exertion or the fact he doesn't like losing, he didn't know. Breaching the subject may just be be awkward for them both so Sasuke does what he does best and in a mocking tone, "awwh, did I hurt you?" There was little point in tiptoeing around each other, Naruto knows what the dark-haired male is like and Sasuke figured he'd be at the receiving end of an angry rant or even a fist.

"We could always make it the best of three." The offer holds no enthusiasm, the clouds above are threatening another heavy downpour and there was mud in places Sasuke is sure there shouldn't be. Still, he knows Naruto wouldn't leave things as they were. Perhaps a rematch tomorrow… he cuts himself short. Naruto may not even be here tomorrow. There's that gut stirring feeling again, it's almost as if.. as if he likes his former teammates company. Sasuke inwardly scoffs, that's not it. _It's been a weird day, Naruto will leave soon and I will continue my training…. won't I? When did things get so complicated…_

* * *

Naruto turns his head away from Sasuke. He feel his searching eyes on him and it does nothing to lighten his mood. Being made a complete fool of- and Naruto's no stranger to this outcome- has soured his attitude considerably so. Really, it shouldn't bother him so much. He's a good sport. Naruto's never too good at what he does to be humbled.

Truthfully, Sasuke's not all that heavy, maybe a couple of pounds more than himself, and Naruto's not sure why _that_ is-perhaps it has something to do with height? He can't bring himself to mull something that pointless over, not at the moment anyway. The corners of his mouth tip downwards, a reaction to Sasuke's mocking tone.

_"We could always make it the best of three." _

"No. I'm tired of all this mud. Let's just call it quits, okay?" If he's going to be honest with himself, he sounds terrible even in his own mind. Surely he's got to be coming off as a sore loser, giving up too soon and too easily. He pushes himself up stiffly and rises to his full height.

"How about you take the bathhouse-thing first, yeah?"

* * *

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Sasuke wonders if he should of kept his mouth shut. The biting tone from Naruto is somewhat normal yet it feels misplaced in this situation. It is almost as if beneath the surface something else is tugging on his mind. Sasuke on a loss of what else to say, pulls himself up into an upright position and simply nods at the blond's last suggestion then sparing one last glance at his sullen 'friend' he rises to his feet. This time he makes it up with out slipping back down and is about head off but a nagging tick in his mind forces hims to turn back and offer his hand out.

The overcast skies brought with it a bitter chill in the breeze, that nips through the fabric of his clothing and attacks his damp skin. His hair caked with mud, sticks to his head and face and he is sure he looks a sight standing there like that. The heavier rain would surely wash away the mud on its own but Sasuke didn't want to catch pneumonia, nor did he want Naruto to meet the same fate. Onyx eyes fixed on the blond, he offers a small twitch of the lips.

"Come on dobe, before we catch our deaths." He could of left out the 'dobe' but it is like a automatic habit.

* * *

Sasuke's hand is clumped with mire, grains of dirt are pushed well under his finger nails. Resigned, he reaches up to take it, only to pause before actually grasping it. Blue eyes flick up to flash Sasuke with a _look. _Not entirely unintentional, maybe that'll give him a quick bit of forewarning. They sink back down to settle on his hand and Naruto finally takes it.

His grasp is a little too hard and there's a reason for that. Shooting up, chakra glows under his feet, unbinding them from the trouble of mud, and he moves swiftly. Twisting Sasuke's arm around his back, he thinks they might as well get this all out now, rather than later. He can't possibly think of sleeping without having cleared the air.

The sky darkens and lets loose a downpour.

Naruto raises his knee to kick the other away from him, heel slamming into the other's back. Rain begins to swirl around his palm and soon his skin is lit with the light from the rasengan that swirls to life.

* * *

Sasuke inwardly lets out a sigh of relief as Naruto reaches up with his hand but the relief is short-lived when a pair or heated blue eyes flash at him with admonition. Sasuke opens his mouth to reassure the blond but is met instead with a firm grip on his hand. A very firm grip that begins to hurt. Ready to snatch his hand back and call the other out, he is yet again caught off guard by Naruto almost bursting up and in a blink of an eye Sasuke finds his arm uncomfortably wrenched behind him and a bruising blow to his back sends him stumbling forward. Turning on the blond in shock, his eyes narrow in on the glow emanating from Naruto's palm…. _Rasengan!_

Things had a taken a serious turn and Sasuke is quick to flick through a series of hand seals, his sharingan activating. "What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke didn't know what to think. The intentions of his former teammate were uncertain but he couldn't afford to leave himself open regardless.

* * *

The familiar flare of Sharingan-based chakra floods his senses. Having been exposed to other forms of this kekkai genkai, Naruto considers this one the most unique. Both Obito and Madara's chakra had burned red, misplaced hatred had weaved tightly through it. The only difference was with Madara, in Naruto's vision, it seemed to move with a slow pace, sluggish and tinged with black. He supposes it stayed true to the whole zombie image he placed with those who had been revived. Sasuke's churned purple-black, sharp and precise. The only time it ever faltered, Gaara had told him, was at the Kage Summit, Sasuke had been clear out of his mind then.

Now, it seemed a little…subdued? Was Sasuke holding back on him? Naruto says nothing as he moves forward, flash stepping to battle the Sharingan. Eyes fever-bright, he pushes the wind-jutsu forward with his body, using every muscle. He needs the other to know he is _not _playing any games. Sasuke's owes him an answer to the question that has planted itself in his mind, since their spar began.

* * *

The slicing ability of Naruto's wind jutsu reaches Sasuke, his flesh tearing open in various places. Turning his head away to avoid marring his face, Sasuke finishes his seals and a blue glow forms in his palm followed by the symphony of a thousand birds. The glow expands and forms into a ball of electric blue lightning; one of his more primitive attacks all things considered. Sasuke doesn't think he will have to release Amaterasu in this situation, however Narutos actions show no sign of playing around. Only time would tell.

With swift movements, Sasuke zeroes in on his opponent, his chidori sphere almost pulsing. He aims for the others stomach, pulling his arm back so he can project with greater velocity…

* * *

Naruto's foul mood only darkens when he finds that Sasuke attempts to use that archaic version of Chidori. Is the other just humoring him? He forgets that he wasn't there when Naruto had learned Bijuu mode and had eventually gone to surpass that. Perhaps he doesn't realize Naruto can easily dodge something like that being hurled at him?

The hair on his arms stand up from the buzzing electricity, despite the rain. The Chidori sphere shoots by, narrowly missing him and singeing the fabric of his shirt. There is a moment when Naruto flickers yellow and then he is off, wind whipping by, speeding toward the last Uchiha. Sasuke's arm is still outstretched, when he reaches him.

Mouth close to Sasuke's ear, he growls, "Don't insult me," before attempting to twist his arm the same way before. Actually, there are _two _questions that he needs answering.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke's chidori skims past Naruto, hitting a tree instead. The impact splits the trunk and the upper half crashes to the ground. The next thing the Uchiha is aware of is a harsh voice ghosting his ear and his arm being wrenched behind his back again. He emits a small cry as his shoulder pops, coming out of its socket. His eyes squeeze shut at the shooting pain that follows.

"What do you want from me?" He hisses, hurling himself forward to hopefully flip the other over.

* * *

This isn't what he wanted.

He'd intended to immobilize Sasuke, but not impair his ability to fight. Hearing the sickly _pop _of his shoulder dislodging tells him he needs to tone it down a notch. The other's putting up a fight, but it just seems off. It puzzles him to no end. Why hasn't he cast any other jutsu on him? Has he not learned anything new in the last couple of years?

Naruto doesn't want to coast on the possibility that Sasuke might actually be letting him win.

His thoughts disperse when he's lifted from the ground, grunting as he's flung to the side. His face smacks the mud and he stills. And waits. He needs to know if…

_I need to know if Sasuke will kill me, if provoked and given the chance._

* * *

Sasuke grunts as he struggles with his next jutsu, his damaged shoulder inflicting a wave of pain down his arm. He summons his Kusanagi sword and walks to stand over his fallen opponent. There he raises Kusanagi over his head, chakra flowing from his arms and into the blade which begins to emanate blue electricity. He doesn't know what Naruto wants, he doesn't know exactly what brought on this sudden attack. All he knows is, at that moment in time, he can't bring himself to kill the blond.

A hoarse cry escapes his lips as he brings the sword down hard, inches away from the others head. The force splits the earth and a crack forms. As the tip of the sword made contact, Sasuke had already distinguished most of the lightning as even a near-miss could inflict so much damage. Falling onto his knees, his hand still gripping the hilt of Kusanagi tightly, he rests his head on the blunt end. He says nothing.

* * *

Crackling light blinds him and Kusanagi buzzes with power.

Naruto will put his faith in his friend one last time. If Sasuke tends to go through with it, he'll move, of course, Naruto's no fool. A couple years back, he could feel the killing intent roll off of Sasuke in waves, now however, it seems absent. In the present time, the other moves hesitantly.

His body tenses, ready to spring away, when his wayward friend lets out a mangled cry. The sword pierces the ground beside him, bits of lightning flicker and eventually die out. He doesn't move until Sasuke's knees follow the same way, planting themselves in the mud.

He can't see the other's face as he pushes himself up, inky hair obscuring all but pale lips pulled into a grimace. Naruto feels so proud for his friend, he is finally allowed to acknowledge that something has indeed shifted in Sasuke's way of thinking. For once, it seems not entirely negative.

Naruto makes a move to crawl closer, reaching out to slide a hand up the other's arm, where the shoulder has been dislocated. Static still dances on the other's skin, after shocks of the Chidori still evident. It makes Naruto's finger tips tingle.

" I'm so…" his lips are still parted and he can't bring himself to voice his thoughts out loud suddenly.

* * *

The feather-like touch on his arm sends a shudder through Sasuke's frame and a sharp intake of breath. Naruto starts to speak but doesn't seem to be able to get his words out. For a long moment, Sasuke stays in his position, head bowed and face mostly obscured by a drape of charcoal tresses. The slowly he lifts his head, eyes shifting to the gentle touch on his arm. He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, then flicks his eyes to Naruto's face.

Naruto's lips are still parted from his halted speech and his eyes that burned with such ferocity only minutes ago, are unfocused. Sasuke's own dark orbs are simply questioning, he makes no move to get up or shove the blond away, nor does he speak. He keeps his gaze on Naruto's face, waiting for him.

* * *

He just wants his friend back.

Sasuke's just staring back at him, too. Open gaze stopping Naruto short in voicing his thoughts. There's something about that look that derails his thought process and sets them on a new track. One that is entirely observant. He can see almost every pore on the other, the beginnings of bristle on his chin, the way his prominent jaw works and tenses with every reaction. When did they even start shaving?

_He just wants his friend back._

Bewilderment dawns on his face and Naruto tries desperately to reassemble his internal self. Is it completely selfish to long for what could have been? For Sasuke to have been there with him through everything? Jiraiya's death, Pein's attack, the first time Kurama's once evil chakra took hold of his body and seared off his skin ? All the talks he could have had with Sasuke if he hadn't left—they've lost so much time.

Naruto just wants….

His thoughts realign themselves and what becomes of them casts light something in him that had probably always been there. The realization of it all hits with such a force that nearly knocks the wind out of him.

Naruto _wants Sasuke. _In every sense. He'd loved him since they were children, probably. Maybe there was never a time he didn't.

Blue eyes come back into focus and so do the rest of his senses. Sasuke's skin has goosebumps under his fingers, flesh cold and wet from rain. He vaguely remembers what he had intended to say before. In a near whispers, he continues, " I'm so glad." Eyes downcast, he goes quiet.

Of all the things he'd been able to scream and spit at Sasuke, maybe this was something he couldn't say. And it hurts. He used to dream of him so much, echoes of laughter and past arguments would float through his hazy mind, numbed by sleep. But he's here now, solid and _real _, but Naruto can't bring himself to move.

* * *

Sasuke finds Naruto's gaze to be a little unnerving after a while. It's as if he is being inspected, as if he is exposed. For the first time the dark-haired male feels self-conscious, those penetrating blue eyes are lingering on his jawline. Sasuke knows he's not _ugly _but the odd time he'd caught his reflection made him wonder why he got so much attention from the village females. Then of course there was Karin..; he shudders. He wasn't oblivious to her advances back then, he just chose to ignore it. He was even complimented by the Mizukage.

_None of them looked at me like this though…_

The rain is just as heavy as it was when Sasuke first found Naruto clinging to life on the sodden ground, had it really been a matter of hours? It felt like days. Looking up to dark, gloomy skies, Sasuke swears he's sees a glimmer of sunlight trying to push through. At that second he feels weightless and a sense of hope washes over his being. He looks back to Naruto with a small curl of the lips. He tells himself it's to reassure the blond, his heart tells him differently and he tries to ignore the increased beats.

* * *

He misses Sasuke's minute smile, resignedly staring downcast.

"Like I said earlier, you can take the shower first, since I've already used it once."

He's missed his chance, most likely, too stunned to do anything useful. He wonders if Sasuke's even interested in those sort of affairs. When they were kids, he'd turn a blind eye to girls pleading for his affection. It would make Naruto livid when he would ignore Sakura. Girls never spoke to him at that age. Hinata had been…pleasant, but more often than not he found her a bit strange. The last time he had a conversation with her, she spoke in a more assertive manner however. Girls will flirt with him in the present time, too.

Naruto braces himself on his knees and rises to stand. Soon, he feels warmth on his back, light pokes through heavy clouds, to reflect in the still falling rain. He always found it peculiar for the sun to be out during a downpour.

Turning back to Sasuke, while not looking directly at his face, he motions for the other to head towards the outhouse.

* * *

It's obvious to the Uchiha that something in Naruto has shifted, causing the blond's spirit to plummet and Sasuke can't help but feel he is part of the cause. He just can't pinpoint when the situation turned; one minute Naruto was angry and attacking him, the next he was sullen. It's seems the blond can't even look at him right now and Sasuke feels a pang in his chest. He can deal with angry Naruto, he can deal with annoyingly happy Naruto, but this atmosphere, this dark aura that seemed to emanate from him now; Sasuke doesn't know how to take it.

Resigning himself to the fact that he'd done something to put Naruto in this mood, he complies with his suggestion, getting up from off his knees and turning towards the houses. Thankfully, he manages to relocate his shoulder without too much fuss but then they heave with a weary sigh as he sets off walking. He doesn't glance back, he's scared to. He doesn't know why.

* * *

Just when did Naruto become the sullen and broody one? Whenever he had a problem with Sasuke, he'd just smack him, or they'd fight and get over it. Really, he's dancing around the situation like an indecisive child.

He watches the other's receding figure, as Sasuke makes his way towards the outhouse. Eventually Naruto follows, veering off to sit on the stone steps in front of his cabin, too dirty to feel comfortable with going inside. The door shuts behind Sasuke and Naruto turns his gaze to the parting clouds. The rain has begun to thin, in wake of the sun's emergence.

He doesn't really want to talk later. Naruto wishes he could omit the tedious work of confessing to the other. He tries to pick dirt from underneath his finger nails and eventually realizes how pointless that is without running water over them. Uncharacteristically, he gives up immediately, and rests his head in his hands.

" I'm so stupid, _so stupid. _"

* * *

Stepping into the decrepit outhouse and closing the door behind him, Sasuke peeks through a gap in the worn wood just in time to see Naruto disappear around the front of the cabin. A small frown tugs the corners of his lips down as he peels off his clothes. The fabric clung in places making it very difficult in the cramped space to do anything but eventually he is rid of his confines and stands under the spray of the shower.

Tilting his head back to allow the water to hit his face and neck, Sasuke's thoughts return to all that had transpired today. Fate had decided to reunite him with his rival under dire circumstances and at first Sasuke was still fully intent on his plan to see Konoha fall. Once the dobe woke up and was healed he'd expected to face a fight. There were words exchanged of course… Some words that Sasuke still couldn't fathom. Shaking his head he retrieves the soap, lathering it over his skin and hair. It felt good to be clean and not wanting to waste got water, he rinses off hastily, shutting the water off and pulling down a towel from the overhead shelf. He dries himself as best he can manage - which is barely much, then wraps the towel around his waist.

The sun that had decided to make an appearance is a welcome sight as Sasuke exits the outhouse, but it's a little too late in the day and is due to set in the next hour or so. He carefully picks his way across the grass to avoid slipping until he reaches the cabin, pushing the door open. The cabin was quiet and for a heart-stopping moment Sasuke thinks Naruto had made his exit. Those fears are washed away when he shuffles into the main room where said blond has his back to him, looking out of the window.

* * *

During Sasuke's shower, Naruto had eventually come out of his stupor, long enough to remember the few scrolls he packed in the bag he brought with him. He had finally learned to properly seal his belongings in them, further providing convenience for himself himself during long term missions. After performing a few lazy hand seals, Naruto managed to summon soft cotton pajamas and a tooth brush.

Fancying a look out of the window to the back garden, he pads over to it, leaning on the window seal.

When Sasuke does reappear, Naruto nearly jolts upright, too dazed to hear the door open. He grabs his clothes before turning to him, " Oh I forgot I had my little scrolls," he starts, " I finally learned how to-" shock washes over him like a cold gust of air. The other has a thin towel held loosely around his waist and Naruto is in full view almost all of his friend's body. It's not like he hasn't seen him in this state before, they used to go to bathhouses back when Kakashi would treat the team during missions in foreign countries. Reserved as Sasuke may have been with other affairs, he was never bothered about nudity. Naruto only scowled at him with envy then.

But now..

_Now _evokes quite a different emotion for the whiskered man. Red bleeds into his face and his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Fumbling with the items in his hand, he brushes passed Sasuke, lips tight and eyebrows knitted together.

* * *

Naruto gives a little start before turning to face Sasuke; he mentions something about scrolls and mid-sentence his speech comes to an abrupt halt. His ex teammate is rooted to the spot, a pair of lips slightly parted and colour flooding his cheeks. The Uchiha tilts his head, wondering if Naruto is going to be sick. Maybe they should of left the sparring until they were sure of the blond's recovery. About to voice his concerns, he is interrupted by Naruto suddenly finding his feet and shuffling past him. Their arms make contact in passing and it sends a shiver down into into his fingertips. He follows Naruto with his eyes until he disappears into the other room, a perplexed expression marring his face.

Figuring Naruto is still in a funny mood, Sasuke sits on the edge of his bed, pulling a pair of linen sleeping pants from underneath. As he bends to put them on his mind wanders yet again. It is irritating him that he can't read Naruto's mood swings. Everything considered, he could understand if Naruto was still angry, but that's not what had the Uchiha confused. It was the way Naruto looked at him after he struck Kusanagi into the ground and his subdued nature afterwards. Just now, he looked… well Sasuke's prior thoughts of sickness went out of the window as soon as Naruto left the room. So that leaves him with flustered? Embarrassed maybe? But why?

Puliing his pants up to his waist, he ties the knot as his thoughts continue. He had seen that same expression before, the red cheeks - but not on Naruto. It's a bit like when Sakura looked at him but more intense than that…. _wait _…

Sasuke's backside hits the bed hard as he finds his legs cannot support him. That stirring feeling is back with full force, he actually feels like _he_ is going to be sick… but not in a bad way. Like pieces of a puzzle, he starts to make connections with things said to him in the past, actions, glances, body language.. surely it can't be?

_Naruto likes him… maybe even loves him!_

His fingers curl into the edge of the bed; why else would Naruto have followed him everywhere, trying to help him, to bring him back? Why had he sacrificed the chance to become Hokage so the elder could be brought to justice? It's so obvious yet the pessimist inside Sasuke isn't quite ready to accept it. His stomach lurches at the possibility though and he breaks out in a sweat. The Uchiha then comes to his second realisation, something that's been there all along but has been deeply suppressed. The reason his stomach stirs, the reason he can't bring himself to kill the blond; all the times he had dreamt Naruto had died by his hands and woke up with wet cheeks…

_He loved the stupid idiot too…_

His breathing momentarily halts, as steely look of determination crossing his features. He had to be sure, he had to know for certain. He knows he can not verbally go up and ask so there is only one thing he can do. Rising up off the bed he leaves the room and enters the kitchen. From the looks of things Naruto had just returned from his shower but with no time to hesitate and bottle it, Sasuke takes a deep intake of air before crossing the room. He walks straight up to a startled Naruto, reaches out to cup the back of his head and crushes his lips to the others, his breath coming out in whoosh of air.


	12. Chapter 12

Soaked feet take delicate steps across stone, careful to evade any possibility to be soiled for the third time.

Naruto hadn't waited for the water to warm up before stepping under the shower. Cold is what he needed. He wishes he wasn't so prone to knee-jerk reactions. Walking out like that…what was he thinking? He could've at least finished his sentence before storming off. Groaning, he opens the door, quietly stepping into the house.

On the floor, he spots muddy foot prints and grimaces, there's a hundred percent chance they belong to him. He'll have to find a towel to clean it up later. Turning his head to take a look at the far corner of the kitchen, Naruto guesses he should probably come up with an excuse. Sudden nausea? Light-headedness? Closing his eyes, he lets out a heavy breath, whichever, he supposes, he'll tell him one of those if Sasuke asks.

He can hear the approaching sound of footsteps , opening his eyes, he readies himself for an explanation. When Sasuke appears in the door frame, he's definitely looking for an answer. What's strange is that he doesn't look like he intends to listen. Scrambling for his voice, Naruto tries forming a coherent sentence.

But Sasuke's not stopping. He's coming forward, hands curled into a fist and maybe Naruto should prepare for another scuffle. But he's not moving in the way he normally for an attack. Naruto stiffens in shock and a callused comes out hook itself back behind Naruto's scull, pulling him forward. Before he has any say so, chapped lips press hard on his own. The cogs in his brain start working again, he presses back even harder, bringing his arms around to clutch at Sasuke's bare back.

It's not romantic in the traditional sense actually- Sasuke's breath is a bit sour and his lips are rough but, finally, _finally. _This is what he's wanted, a body just as solid as his own, strong and sturdy and _warm. _Naruto feels the tension begin to drain out of him. He needs to push Sasuke against something so he can properly slide his body against him. The other makes it nearly impossible, his intents seemingly the same. It's not surprising, Naruto muses in his buzzing mind, that they'd compete even in this.

* * *

As their lips connect, Sasuke's first coherent thought is that Naurto's lips fit nicely against his own and are surprisingly soft; his next thought is that the other isn't pushing him away but is in fact reciprocating with as much enthusiasm. He feels the blond push against him, causing him to take a step backwards into the corner of a table and something clatters to the floor. Too preoccupied and not caring anyway, The raven doesn't bother to look and instead concentrates on shifting himself away from the painful corner and manoeuvring Naruto ninety degrees so he can press him into the wall there.

Keeping their lips meshed together, Sasuke's fingers entwine into damp locks, tugging lightly. His other hand comes to rest on Narutos hip as sharp incisors graze a plump bottom lip. This incites a gasp from the blond and Sasuke takes advantage of the parted lips, pushing his tongue into other warm mouth and explore what lay beyond.

After a few moments of their tongues battling for dominance, the need to breathe becomes an issue and with reluctance, Sasuke pulls away with a wet popping sound. His chest is heaving and there is a pleasant warmth in his stomach. Looking at Naruto, the others blue eyes are half-lidded, his lips red and swollen. Sasuke feels he should say something but the words escape him.

* * *

Much to Naruto's chagrin, the Uchiha wins out, as the blonde's back pressed up against the wall beside the cabinets. It is a short-lived disappointment, however, when Sasuke's fingers, wind their way into his hair. The tug he feels tilts his head upwards and Naruto finds that this is a better way to kiss.

He can't help but slide his hands down the other's sides, feeling raised lines of skin that he can only discern to be old wounds. His own is fairly smooth, the absence of his own scars are a result of Kurama's healing and the Uzumaki bloodline. It is because of this, he found his body to be rather dull.

The sounds that escape from them are almost completely obscene and Naruto is glad no one's around to hear them. Naruto nearly presses crescent-shaped cuts into the other, when Sasuke's own hand bears down hard on his hip and sharp teeth drag across his already bruised lips. Gasping, he pulls back to call the other out on it and Sasuke only presses further, warm tongue slipping past his lips. Is it normal for him to find it difficult to stand? He supposes it doesn't matter, with other damn near pinning to wall anyway.

His fingers run their way up to the nape of Sasuke's neck, where he can start to feel the ends of his hair, which is a little coarse, he supposes that's why sticks up so easily. Naruto's not a pro at this, but even now, he can feel that the way their tongues slide together appears methodical. Abruptly, Sasuke pulls away and Naruto is left gasping. His eyes flick to the other's chest to find the he is too. His whole body hums with languid warmth that travels to every end and honestly, it's the best he's felt for a _long _time.

As his gaze travels back up, he finds Sasuke staring at him. It's look that nearly scorches him and Naruto tries his best return it. His fingers are still tangled in his hair and Naruto's hand remains clutching at the other's side. They're probably quite a sight to look at.

Somewhere, Naruto finds his voice and the words just tumble out.

"I really fuckin' care about you. I always did."

* * *

Sasuke's heart nearly stops at the confession, just hearing Narutos slightly husky voice speak those words he'd always longed to hear… even if he didn't know it until now. Using the hand that is still entwined in the others hair, Sasuke pulls Naruto's head forward a fraction then buries his face into the damp locks. He inhales the blond's soapy scent and closes his eyes. The hand resting on the others hip, moves to wrap around a smooth back, rubbing soothingly in small circles. It's a tender moment but Sasuke uses the time to piece together his response.

Without changing position, he speaks quietly, his taking on a velvety tone. "I'm sorry I jumped on you. I guess I just figured everything out and needed confirmation. I… " So much for the preparation. The male swallows thickly before continuing, "I'm new to this so it's difficult for me to label my feelings when most of my life I've hated a lot of things. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want _this _, I want _you _. It's took me this long to realise what's probably been there all along…" Sasuke stops there, it's probably the longest speech he's ever given and he is beginning to feel a little… sappy?

* * *

His forehead comes to rest on Sasuke's warm shoulder. Naruto's hands slide further, wrapping around him in a full embrace. It's a funny thought, really, that Sasuke would be this flushed. He'd always associated body temperature with temperament, in which case the other's would have cold. He's glad for the mistake in judgement. He may be miles away from Konoha, but it is here and now he feels at home.

The deep tenor of his friend's voice rings out and can feel the other's chest vibrate with each word. Swallowing a near-chuckle at Sasuke's apology, he listens further- hears the words that soothe his heart. The last Uchiha speaks of his inexperience and that's something they can find common ground on.

When Naruto speaks in the next moment, he surprised sturdiness of his own voice. " I think I may have the same problem," he smiles pulling back to level his gaze with Sasuke.

" I s'pose that's why I've always opted for socking you in the face, instead talking it out. I guess it makes perfect sense now, though." His smile stretches into a full blown grin.

* * *

An amused hum emits from Sasuke's throat, the corner of his lips lifting into a smile. It is a bit of a foreign feeling for the raven and admittedly he feels at ease… happy. He isn't quite sure where they were gonna go from here and he doesn't want to ruin the mood by thinking about tomorrow.

Twisting his body to the side, Sasuke takes a look out of the window. The sun had finally set and it's dying rays turned the sky an ambient pink-blue tone. It had been a long day, if someone had told him he be tongue wrestling with Naruto this morning, Sasuke would of laughed in their face. Oh how things had changed.

Returning his gaze to Naruto, he reaches for the others tanned hand, rubbing his thumb over the bruised knuckles. He'd almost forgotten they'd been fighting. "It's getting late, is there anything you wanna do? Talk about? .. or we could just turn in for the night.." His words were sincere, though he'd be a liar if he said sex hadn't crossed his mind. Despite the feelings being close to Naruto evoked in him, he knows they are probably not ready and there was no rush after all. They had lots to discover together and Sasuke only hopes situations don't separate them again.

* * *

His eyes run down Sasuke's neck as the other stretches to get a good look out of the window. Naruto had seen the small rays shine into the house, a line of orange had caught Sasuke on his elbow and the wall behind him. It's quite a pleasant sight really. His lips, still pink from their earlier interaction are pulled into a content smile and his eyes are soft. There's a thumb rubbing over Naruto's tender knuckles and he can't help but let serenity wash over him.

"Sasuke," he says, voice low and gentle. Curling one hand around the other's and sliding his right to Sasuke's jaw, a bit rough from the beginnings of hair growing, he continues, " I'm tired."

Blue eyes smolder as he levels them dark slated ones, "Let's go to bed." He honestly is quite burned out. Fatigue has begun to set in, following the same way as the sun. He wouldn't mind making small talk with the in the comfort of darkness, however.

* * *

A warm hand wraps around his own, while another caresses his jaw with the lightest of touches. He leans into the touch, hiis eyes falling half-lidded. Naruto's tone is nothing short of sexy and those cerulean eyes are sultry as they meet Sasuke's own dark orbs. The suggestion and the way Naruto says it, sets alight another burst of jittery flutters in the Uchiha's abdomen. He has to restrain himself from attacking the blond right there.

"You mean together?" Sasuke realises the stupidity to his question too late but adds, "I mean, me too, come on." He breaks away from Narutos touch but keeps there hands entwined as he leads the other back into the main room. He doesn't release their hands until they reach the bed and once there crawls under the blanket, shuffling over to make room for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto allows himself to be pulled along, laughter bubbling up from his chest. He lets out the last air of amusement, still smiling when he mutters, " Oh my gahhhhd." In this back part of the cabin, light can no longer reach through and as they pad into the room, Naruto feels that this space is only fit for whispering.

He stops at the side of the bed, while Sasuke keeps his eyes on him and slides under the covers. Naruto runs a callused hand through his overly-tussled hair, before following after him.

The sheets are thin and cheap and the bed dips a little too much under his weight, bed springs popping and twanging with each movement. Still, he pulls the covers over him, tucking them under his neck like he's done since childhood. His head settles into Sasuke's floppy pillow and he turns to look at the other. He's had an elbow propped up on his own pillow, cheek resting in his palm, in the continued observation of Naruto. Even in the near darkness, his eyes glint as he looks down on the blonde.

In one of his rare life lesson rants, Jiraiya had told him once over the sounds of the restuarant they were in ,_ " That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence." _

Naruto realizes he never truly understood what Jiraiya meant, until now. Naruto really doesn't feel the need to say anything more. He's honestly fine with watching Sasuke and have the other do the same with him. But Naruto also has that streak in him that makes him want to pick fun at others, so, breaking the silence, he utters, " So do you always walk around shirtless in your down time or is there an actual reason for it?"

* * *

Sasuke has to smile when the other squeezes beside him in the less than perfect bed. The springs groan under both their weight and the Uchiha is sure he feels one break. His thoughts don't linger on the state of the bed for long, as his eyes drink in his bedmate instead. The blond's hair is dry now and is stuck up in its usual dishevelled manner; his whiskered cheeks have a soft rosy tint to them - evidence of the others tiredness.

_This is nice… _Apart from a few insects outside, all that could be heard ws each others breathing. Being so close to Naruto like this, feels so right to Sasuke. So normal. He wonders how different things would have been if they had realised their feeling earlier. Would he still have gone after Itachi? It is hard to tell. It doesn't matter anyway, all that matters is right now.

The sound of Naruto's voice snaps his attention back to the present anyway and letting out a derisive snort, he decides to tease back. "Is that a complaint?" An ebon brow arches. "Clothing is restrictive, so if it's warm enough I am quite often shirtless indoors. I don't normally have _visitors_." He emphasises this with a poke to Naruto's nose.

* * *

" An observation," Naruto corrects. Even after everything, that fact that they can still fall back on old banter is encouraging for him, laying in bed covered by darkness is also a plus, he muses. The other responds in snark and Naruto takes in in stride.

The word _visitors _is accompanied with pressure being applied to the tip of his nose and Naruto pulls a hand from out of the covers to slap it away. " That sounds a little rehearsed, Sasuke. One would think you'd be easily caught ogling yourself, when passing by mirrors." He supposes he's one to talk. There have been numerous occasions where he's abruptly stopped in shop mirrors to wink at himself and give a thumbs up. He pulls a leg up to scratch at his ankle, smirking. When he blinks, it is slow and lazy— he's surmises that he's spiraling into that state of fatigue, where he'll say anything and laugh at anything—he's going to have to close his eyes soon.

* * *

Sasuke barks out a laugh, "the only mirror I have is that tiny scratched one in the bathroom and I can't see my full self in there." He notices Narutos eyes falling heavy and shuffles closer, pressing his forehead against the others. "You should sleep dobe." The suggestion is a whisper followed by a soft kiss to the previously poked nose. This affectionate side is scary even to himself so kami knows what Naruto thinks about it.

Pulling the covers up around them more snugly, Sasuke reaches out to touch the others cheek, his fingertips tracing each whisker mark and then ghosting across his jaw. Hearing Naruto's breathing become more shallow, he notes his eyes are closed. Long golden lashes are fanned out delicately on cheeks that are flushed with fatigue. Just watching the other makes Sasuke's own eyes fall heavy and it isn't long until he too, succumbs to his tiredness, his hand falling limp.

* * *

Sasuke responds to him, but Naruto has already begun to close his eyes. When that voice comes closer, soft puffs of warm air ghost over his cheek, the other's words are low and makes him hum with agreement.

A feather-like kiss is planted on his nose, followed by the light touch of fingers tips on his cheek. Slowly, his mind drifts away from him, his last coherent thought is the appreciation of comfort, finally, _finally _Naruto can rest. He can rest knowing that, at least for now, Sasuke is safe and alive. When the REM state is in full effect, it is the first night he dreams of Sasuke without the Sharingan. The other takes his hand and pulls them both through a lush forest and Naruto is unable to stop laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke sleeps the best he has for a very long time. No Itachi, no childhood horror and best of all no witnessing Naruto die by his own hands. Instead memories of team seven played like a slideshow, the bickering and scuffles, Naruto sulking while Sasuke looked on smugly and Kakashi-sensei peeking out from behind his book with a shake of the head.

So the dark-haired male is surprised when he rouses from sleep early that next day, fully rested. The first rays of sunshine sliver in through the far window, gently kissing his face and with a soft hum of contentment he cracks his eyes open. The first thing he notices is that sometime during the night, Naruto had rolled over so that his back is facing Sasuke. The Uchiha let's his eyes travel the planes of the muscled back, bronze in colour. He reaches out, pale finger tips dancing across the smooth flesh, over his spine and shoulder blades, down his sides and over the swell of his hip. Then leaning forward, he presses his lips to the nape of neck exposed to him, the beginnings of Naruto's golden tresses tickling his nose.

* * *

The remnants of his dream dissolve and Naruto's conscious mind takes over again. The return of sensation lets him feel the pads of Sasuke's fingers ghost down his back, until finally a kiss is pressed to the back of his neck. This is, perhaps, the most pleasant way he's ever woken up. When the other's hand pauses, it stays resting on his hip, warm palm exerting the smallest pressure. His shirt must have ridden up in the night, he can't find the energy to care, however.

It isn't long before the blonde inhales deeply, opening blue eyes to see that the window he hadn't noticed before lets stripes of light shine through. Each stripe stretches over his covered legs, lines bending to match the contour of them. A warm breath stirs the hairs on his neck and on Naruto's exhale, he shifts to lie on his back, Sasuke's hand smooths over to his belly. He tilts his head towards the other, smiling when he whispers, " Good morning, Teme."

* * *

The smile is returned and Sasuke's hand, which now rests on Narutos stomach, draws circles around the others belly button. He feels the muscles underneath the tan skin tense at touch and the dark-haired male wonders if Naruto is ticklish there. "Morning dobe, sleep well?"

Sasuke nudges his one of legs forward, his foot stroking the bottom of the blond's. He craves the skin contact and continues his ministrations lazily. He could quite happily stay like this all morning. Right here in this sagging bed with Naruto, nothing outside matters.

* * *

He is fixed with a look of ease and Sasuke stares at him with hooded eyes. Sasuke responds to him in a voice that is low and warm from sleep and Naruto comes close to closing his eyes from the sound of it. It's a tone that he's never been there to experience. The pads of the other's fingers circle his belly button, warm palm pressing down every now and then. Naruto can't help when his muscles jump under them, the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen always seems to betray him.

He nearly chuckles when Sasuke's foot finds it's way up against his own. If he hadn't been so well rested, he'd deduce that he'd still been dreaming. Everything about the current setting is entirely too romantic. Naruto's poor soul, having never quite been a part of this type of occurrence, will be the first one to note the surreality of it all. How in the hell did he go from staring dead-eyed at himself while brushing his teeth in his bathroom mirror, to lounging in an unevenly dipping bed with his best childhood friend? It's quite laughable, honestly.

He reaches down to slide his own fingers across the top of the hand that is settled on his stomach. He traces the veins that pop out there, learning that the Uchiha has a prominent ulnar artery, Naruto follows it up his arm, until the skin thickens and he can feel it no more. Drawing back, he turns his gaze up towards the ceiling. He stills himself before saying, " As much as I enjoy this—and I really do— I came here for a reason." Shaking his head, he backtracks, " Well not _here _specifically, but I mean to Hana country for a survey mission and also to pick up herbs and stuff like that for the hospital."

He smacks the palm of his hand onto his forehead and continues, " Hah I guess it would've been incredibly lame for me to die on a mission like that, right?" Naruto turns his head back to Sasuke, hand still plastered on himself sheepishly grinning, "Good thing you were out doing Sasuke-things, huh?"

* * *

Naruto's warm hand joins his own then trails a path of fire up his arm causing his fingers to halt their tickling actions and his eyes to fall closed; a throaty murmur of approval following. Pale eyelids crack open again at the sound of the others voice and his inner ego rejoiced for a brief moment at the admission the blond makes. He has to agree though and as Naruto continues he restrains the urge to pout like a child who had been just been told he can't go out to play.

The blond's next actions pull Sasuke from the brink of sulking and instead he is mildly amused. "Ha yeah, I can see it now; 'Hero of Konoha dies tragically by flower picking'" He snorts and rolls onto his back so he can stretch out again. He really doesn't want to leave the bed and face reality. "I was meaning to ask why you were here. I guess I got distracted." He yawns and scratches his stomach before looking sideways at his bed-partner. "Does that mean I have to move?"

_The tone was playful but inside, the Uchiha was scared. Before things were black and white and now… who knew?_

* * *

Watching Sasuke's languid movements make him regret having a sense of duty. He'd much rather fancy a lazy day with the other, laying around and chatting about the years they lost. Perhaps they could even kiss again, despite the close proximity, Naruto feels a bit strange trying to initiate an encore of their activities from yesterday.

Remorse isn't completely absent in his voice, when confirms what needs to be done. " It's just—and like I'm sure you know— I can't spend an awful lot of time in Hana. Like Granny gave me about 4 days to make sure everything's going smoothly there and she gave me a list of herbs to get and- aww _fuck." _

Rolling onto the floor and taking half of the covers with him, he heads towards his pile of belongings. Naruto begins sifting through his pack's contents, before pulling out a small brown scroll. Feeling it with his hands, he checks it's condition. "It's still a little damp," he mutters before rolling it out. Further inspection shows that the seal hasn't been damaged beyond repair, pressing his palm on it, Naruto summons a list and a map.

Peering over his shoulder, a sly grin stretches his mouth.

"What do you think about going shopping?"

* * *

Sasuke ignores the irritating sing-song voice in his head chanting 'four days' and yanks the covers back, not quite ready for the cool air exposure. He does sit up however, resting his weight on his elbows to watch the blond scurry over to his belongings. Once upon a time Naruto would whine about such mundane missions. Now he is just taking it in his stride. It's just another way for Sasuke to see how the other has matured, both mentally and physically. Then again, the kid had to grow up fast, just as he had to.

Brought out of his musing by Naruto's talking, he just catches the word 'shopping' and if the devious grin is anything to go by, Sasuke knows he's in for a treat. "Do they have nothing better to give you besides glorified shopping trips?" He smirks and decides to make a move, swinging his legs around so he can stand. "I could do with restocking food supplies…" He murmurs and without really thinking about it begins to change out of his sleeping pants. "Hey at least it's dry today, the village ain't too far and we may as well skip breakfast and have something there." Sasuke is rambling and he doesn't know why. It may also explain why he's put his shirt on back to front. grunting he rights himself and turns to Naruto. "How does that sound?"

* * *

His voice is playful, even when he turns and says, " Oh fuck _off, _Uchiha." Naruto unzips another compartment of his pack, pulling out another set of scrolls and summoning fresh clothing to pull his jacket over. He has a darker set of pants this time, as his previous pair are still caked with mud.

Wood creaks as Sasuke presses his weight on the floor and Naruto can't help but watch him change. He almost doesn't catch when the other slips in a bit of slang that Naruto's unsure of ever hearing from Sasuke's mouth.

"Aint? How eloquent," he mocks, but smiles nonetheless. Listening to the his dark-haired friend waffle on about the same subject is quite comforting. In another time he'd be the one-word teammate, who spoke only through fists and dirty looks. He nearly chuckles when Sasuke pulls his shirt on backwards, collar finding it's way far up his neck.

"But that sounds good to me, I'm still pretty hungry after your four course meal, yesterday." He fetches his dirty shoes and heads towards the door leading outside. In the doorway, he bangs them together, dry mud comes off in clumps, and he surmises that this will have to do. Returning to find Sasuke fully dressed, he runs a hand through his hair and hopes he looks halfway presentable.

* * *

"Hn. You say that like you _hated _my tomato rice mush." A smirk tugs at his lips as he bends to slip his shoes on, glancing at Naruto from behind the veil of dark hair that falls forward when he bends. Straightening up, he eyes the darker trousers Naruto is now wearing and decides that he likes that colour on the blond. He never did understand the others insistence on wearing orange.

Sasuke reaches for his rope-belt while Naruto attempts to remove the mud from his shoes, tying it around his waist with precision. His hair generally does what it wants so he leaves it alone in favour of watching Naruto return from the doorway with his 'cleaner' shoes. Seeing the blond preen with his hair amuses Sasuke and being the asshole he is he strides over and entangles his slim fingers in the golden tresses, giving the impression of a tender gesture. Soon those devils digits are mussing up the already untamed hair and Sasuke uses his free hand to hold the other in place. "You look good dobe… not as good as me but passable." _I'll get hit for that._

In truth, the kissing from the previous night seemed surreal. Sasuke is trying to find an excuse to be close to Naruto again without seeming too… needy. He just wants to confirm that this is real.

* * *

" Yeah, well.." Naruto isn't looking at him anymore, too concerned with smoothing wild locks. Maybe it's the lack of a sleeping cap during the night— he never quite grew out of preferring it's presence. It also helped flatten his hair.

Shock paints his face, when foreign fingers find their way into it. "Hey…" he mutters, still under the notion that Sasuke intends to showcase more affection. That thought quickly evaporates when his hair is again fluffed and sticking up at odd angles. His reflexes are too late before the damage is done.

"_Hey! _You clearly saw me trying to fix that!" A hand grips the side of his waist, preventing him from moving away. However, perhaps he doesn't want to. There's a whole slew of insults ready to fire out of his mouth, but when he catches the look the other is giving him, they can only simmer.

Glowering, he mutters, " I think you should worry about me out-shining you. Also," he brings a hand up, rubbing the back of it on Sasuke's jaw, " you need a shave."

Wiggling out of his grasp, Naruto brushes past him and heads for the door. Without turning back, he continues, " Now I'm sure you probably know a quicker way to town than this map, so show me the way, tour-guide."

* * *

Sable eyes narrow and as soon as Naruto's hand leaves, Sasuke brings his own hand up to confirm that _yes _he actually could with a shave… later. "Hn, it can wait."

Rolling his eyes, he catches up to the blond then flicks his shoulder as he walks on past him. "Yes boss." Sasuke steps out into the crisp, mid-morning air, not a dark a cloud in sight. "I normally follow the stream east until it disappears underground then its just a small trek down the hillside." He points a finger to a small break in the landscape, fresh water from the mountains trickles along through a patch of trees.

Sasuke feels that is enough explanation and sets off walking in the direction of the stream, arms dangling loosely at his sides. The ground underneath his feet is still a bit soggy but nothing that would hinder their walking.

Turning to look back over his shoulder, his mouth twisted into a teasing smirk, "Oh and dobe… watch out for the poisonous plants." Sasuke gets ready to dodge in case of an incoming flying object.. or an incoming Naruto.

* * *

Naruto comes quite close to uttering 'that's right' when Sasuke calls him boss, but when they come out onto the green, he thinks nothing more of it. Each step farther out into the clearing flicks drops of dew and rain onto his exposed calves. The air is fresh and the sky is a vibrant azure, a huge contrast from yesterday. It reminds him a bit of Konoha in the early morning and brings him some comfort.

He nods a confirmation when Sasuke finishes explaining the way to town. He surmises it'll be a quick trip if they take to the trees, however, he'd quite like to take their time walking there. The blonde follows behind after him, quickly walking to catch up and keep pace. Before comes beside him, the other makes a dig at Naruto's earlier predicament. Naturally, Naruto bristles at hearing it and reaches out a leg to kick the other in the back of the knee.

"You always talk shit! I was going to ask you what you thought of the town but now," he lowers his voice to a terse whisper, walking up beside Sasuke, " I'm not so sure if I want to hear your nasally voice!"

* * *

He should of been able to avoid the kick, though he had thought the other would of smacked him across the head or something else above waist. The kick is going to leave a bruise, that much he does know. His next couple of steps are more of a limp and he shoots Naruto an annoyed look. "I was only teasing you, touchy much?" He bites his bottom lip, regretting his choice of words and quietly mutters an apology.

A few moments of tense silence passes until Sasuke decides to speak again. "The town isn't as big as Konoha, but it's quite wealthy due to the rich ground and supply of herbs and crops. I have only really been into town a couple of times since I arrived and you know me, I don't stop to chat." He looks down at his feet as they continue to walk at a leisurely pace.

"I think the townspeople thought I was a threat at first. I can't really blame them I guess. I was recognised as an Uchiha straight away by some and that information alone puts people on guard. I can't imagine why." The last part is said with a hint of sarcasm and he cocks his head to the side to flash Naruto a half-smirk. The Uchiha still senses a bit if tension from earlier and rather than hoping it passes, he stops, turns on the blond and grasps both of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He repeats, smoky eyes staring into blue hues. To get an apology out of Sasuke is a task enough, to get two in the same hour is a miracle. "I'll try to be less… me." Naruto should know what he means, Sasuke decides. He rests his forehead against the others until he gets a response.

* * *

He feels a pang of guilt, glancing to the side to see Sasuke staggering somewhat. He didn't mean to kick him that hard—it was supposed to be more of a playful gesture..with a manly flair? Good God, Naruto he thinks, I need to learn some new adjectives. They walk on in silence and Naruto does plan to ask him again, but Sasuke beats him to it.

It sounds about right, honestly, he'd never peg Sasuke to stop and sight-see. But what he gets from the other's description is that it's a tight-nit town, everyone probably knows everyone, and he definitely needs to keep a low profile. Which is impossible. He hopes someone else in the town has weird lines across his face. He mulls over casting a simple henge to make his skin even…maybe darken his hair a little.

The other's somber tone brings him out of his musings. When Sasuke speaks of his treatment by the townspeople, Naruto frowns and says nothing to the Uchiha's sarcasm. The war has made him a little less responsive to jokes or digs at people who had Sasuke's abilities.

The other comes into his front view then, gripping his shoulders and breathing another apology. It's a little surprising, as Naruto hadn't thought earlier was much of a spat. Shocking as well, the notions of a formal apology seeming misplaced from Sasuke's mouth.

It has Naruto nearly stuttering when he responds, " I mean- I wasn't really that mad. It wasn't a big deal. I just get a little sensitive when my stupid mistakes are pointed out, I guess. So just-like- don't worry about it?"

The other's warm forehead is pressed against his own Naruto thinks that maybe a hug is in order? Hesitantly, he circles his arms around Sasuke's waist. Honestly, the other had him grinding up against the kitchen wall last night, so why is this so difficult?

* * *

Sasuke feels a bit silly now, though he doesn't know how to behave around the blond now. A part of him had panicked thinking he'd screwed things up and looking back now, it was an unnecessary panic. After everything they had been through, the amount of times they'd been close to killing each other.. and now he was getting edgy over an exchange of words?

A pair of strong arms snaking their way around his waist brings Sasuke back to the present. _Is Naruto having the same thoughts I am? _Relaxing his hold on the the others shoulders, he lets his hands glide down his arms then come to rest on his hips. For a few moments they just stand like that, breath mingling together. Sasuke wonders why he's been pussyfooting around, it seems absurd now. He should do what he's always done and follow his gut instinct, go with what feels right.

Though his thoughts have been erratic, his gaze never leaves Naruto. His onyx eyes flicking from those striking blue eyes, to his nose and then finally resting on his lips. Right now, Sasuke's instinct is screaming at him to kiss him. Sasuke thinks this is a fantastic idea and slowly closes the gap between them, melding his lips to the others in a searing kiss.

Naruto's lips are just like he remembers, mostly soft though a bit a dry. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Sasuke moves to deepen the kiss, applying a bit more pressure and pulling the other tighter to his body. Around them the trees and skies seems to merge in swirl of greens and blues and the ground disappears beneath their feet. A husky noise escapes his throat while his fingertips curl into the fabric of the others jacket. Sasuke could get used to this, _very _used to this.

* * *

Careful hands smooth the sides of his jacket and settle firmly on his hips. Perhaps this is what he needs for the time being- Sasuke taking the initiative. He isn't especially knowledgeable on what to do romantically and it's for that reason this may have to happen a couple more times before he is comfortable with himself. It's something he'd dread to admit, quite honestly.

Naruto barely breathes, small, controlled puffs of warm air exit from his parted lips in anticipation. Dark eyes come to settle on his lips and Sasuke finally, _finally _leans forward. Familiarity ebbs into his mind by the way that Sasuke kisses him and the way he breathes in whenever he changes how their mouths fit together. The pace is much slower than before, the absence of urgency dulls their interaction into a languid movement that makes his insides burn and quiver.

His senses zero in on the two of them, all outside happenings are numbed by his mind. Sasuke hums low into his mouth and that, quite possibly, is the most sensual sound he's ever heard from the other. Finger digs into his hips through his orange jacket and his own fingers mirror the action in Sasuke's back. Naruto pulls back minutely, only to catch his breath before running his cheek along the rough beginnings of hair on the other's jaw, and finally skimming the line of his neck with his lips.

* * *

The ghosting of breath across his jaw, the fingertips that curled into his skin through thin fabric; Sasuke swallows thickly when moist lips make contact with the sensitive flesh covering his neck. The sensation is unlike anything the dark-haired male had ever felt and causes his toes to curl in his shoes. Sucking in much needed air, he brings a hand up to cup the back of Narutos head so he can gently tug at the blond locks. He never knew his neck was so sensitive and his body responds to touch of lips almost immediately.

A light pink stains his porcelain cheeks and unable to continue with this _torture _he emits an exasperated mewl guiding the others head back up so he can reclaim his mouth once again, this time much more demanding. He presses his lips firmly against Narutos, prising the blond's lips open with an eager tongue and slipping inside the moist cavern beyond.

* * *

Naruto smirks into the skin of Sasuke's neck, as his head is not-so-gently tugged back up. It's something he'll file in the back of his mind for another time, that hyper-sensitive area of skin. He's quite pleased with himself, actually. Half-lidded eyes catch sight of ones much more heated, evidently Sasuke's become quite impatient in the process.

The corners of his mouth are upturned in a smug expression and the blonde's ready to make a comment on that, but what comes out is gasp when he is pulled forward. When the other's tongue invades his mouth, it slides against his own, and Naruto thinks there's some sort of rhythm to follow, but he can't seem to find it. Frustration causes him to move his hands downwards, gripping Sasuke's waist pushing them closer. His own hips start to roll forward and Naruto almost moans at the feel of it. Something in him becomes tightly coiled and through hurried thoughts, something tells him that maybe they should stop, they ought to be well-exposed and vulnerable to anyone passing by.

* * *

Silky tongues sliding and twisting against one another, the occasional clashing of teeth, Sasuke thinks he's going to be consumed by the fire that has been started by their actions. Naruto doesn't help matters as his hips grind into him deliciously and _holy fuck what are you doing to me dobe?_Sasuke grunts, withdrawing his tongue in favour of biting down on Naruto's bottom lip, his hand leaving his hair to join the other in cupping the others rear.

Somewhere amidst the lusty haze, Sasuke realises they should stop before someone happens to stroll by… that or he could abandon the shopping trip and… _easy there tiger. _His own sexual thoughts shock him enough to abruptly pull away. A string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"We should probably get going." He breathes between pants, his eyes still holding some heat. Wiping his mouth, his lips stretch into a smirk as he turns away. His heart is still hammering erratically in chest and he subtlety adjusts himself before continuing their walk.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto ponders whether Sasuke thought along the same lines, because he pulls away then, but not before digging his teeth into the flesh of Naruto's lip. The blonde's eyes fly open when a hand finds it's way to his ass, cupping and lifting a taut cheek in the process. He's about to sputter something out, when the other moves away completely, turning away and urging them to move on.

He's thankful the other's back is turned, as Naruto uncomfortably pulls the bottom of his jacket down. Hopefully the trek will clear his mind and rid his senses from causing any further uncomfortable reactions. It is for that reason he walks a little behind Sasuke, wary eyes flick from the small part of his exposed calves, to his controlled planes of his back.

Naruto's misplaced question nearly disappears in the sound of the rushing stream that they begin to follow. "Do…do the villagers still treat you like that? Have they warmed up to you at all?"

* * *

Sasuke is thankful for his loose clothing and cool breeze that drifts through the fabric. Being a young man, he had obviously had needs before but not with this intensity. The way the other pressed against him had literally took his breath away. Coming to the conclusion that thinking these thoughts isn't going to help his predicament, he is relieved to hear Naruto's off-topic question.

"Hmn, the last time I went they were just.. indifferent really. Not unfriendly but not overly friendly either. The old guy who runs the general store is a bit more outgoing, I have the feeling he's not originally from there. You'd probably like him, he reminds me of that guy we helped defend the bridge in the land of the waves."

How long ago that seems, one of their earliest missions as Team 7… Sasuke recalls. "Heh, that's going back. I wonder how they are all doing… Inari, Tazuna…" That was when they had faced the tragic Haku and Zabuza, though Sasuke himself was dead - or so he thought at the time. He remembers Narutos face when the blond realised he was alive. _Did he have these feelings back then? _Sasuke smiles quietly to himself, it is a comforting thought. Despite their constant bickering and fighting, could it be that their fate was already sealed back then?

* * *

He supposes that's better than nothing. At least there has been some improvement. Naruto guesses he can make a full assessment on it once they arrive in town. For now he hums acknowledgement and further listens to Sasuke when he continues to speak. Naruto's expression of surprise is unguarded, he nearly gapes behind Sasuke when he brings up the Zabuza-Haku incident.

Naruto recalls the waves of rage that rolled off of him when Sasuke had fallen, body limp and pallid skin cold. He also remembers seeing his friend rise through the mist, Naruto's heartstrings had been pulled tight then, fists clenched and eyes tight in an effort to hold back tears of relief. It was possibly the first time Naruto had started to feel a little different about Sasuke.A small inkling of wanting something more from him. He'd often ponder it at night, tired mind wondering freely near the verge of sleep. His mindset then had accredited to his need to keep friends.

"Then the shop owner probably won't like me at first," Naruto grins, quickening his pace to walk in step with the Uchiha. " I'll probably have to win him over like everyone else, if the whole 'keeping a low profile thing' doesn't work out." As they walk further, the trees grow sparse, and signs of wildlife become more muted. It wasn't much of a long walk, really- not compared to normal treks Naruto has to endure. Perhaps now they're in the home-stretch and soon he might be able to see the edge of town.

"Last time I saw Inari, he was in that awkward teenage phase, you know where his voice cracks and his limbs are too long for his body? Tazuna…he's pretty old now, moves pretty slow from arthritis. He's happy though. I can tell from the way he looked at Inari." Naruto chirps up a bit more when recalls the funny news they had given him on his last visit, " You know they named that bridge after me?"

* * *

A soft smile play on his lips, he is sure Naruto won't have too much of a problem winning the old guy over - as for keeping a low profile… well they'd just have to wait and see. It doesn't like they'll have to wait too long, Sasuke spots a wisp of smoke rising into the clear skies, most probably from the blacksmiths. It is quite a productive town, generations of family owned businesses thriving off out of town trade.

Naruto finally falls in line next to him and Sasuke notes he looks happy and if possible _renewed? _It makes the Uchiha feel good; he recalls how tired and close to breaking the blond looked in previous encounters and Sasuke was most probably the cause. _Just shows how strong you are dobe.._

At the mention Inari, Sasuke tries to picture the young boy as Naruto describes him now. It's good to know they are doing well. Naruto's tone turns excited as he tells him about the bridge and Sasuke's eyebrows shoot up, his lips tugging a the corners. "Really? Well you did leave your mark I guess, especially on the kid."

The grass beneath their feet begins to thin out and reveals a solid dirt path leading down into the first sets of houses that mark the entrance to the town. "You know, years from now some little kid is going to be asking their grandparents why the bridge is called Naruto.. and your story will be told. Not that I need to stroke that ego of yours, but that's quite an achievement." He smirks and nods ahead of them. "Well we're here, what do you need?"

* * *

" Yeah, I guess," Naruto says," I think I punched that kid once…actually I think I've punched everyone who's become my friend at some point or another…heh heh, but Inari's like a freak of nature now—I think he might become taller than me eventually." Naruto pouts momentarily before responding to Sasuke's next comment.

His face goes red at the thought of that scenario. " I couldn't believe they named a bridge after me, though. That's…that's like the real deal though right?" He glances at Sasuke, lopsided smile plastered on his face. " I just want to be a good example for everyone, you know? It's just kind of hard all…" Naruto trails off, gaze turning down to his sandals.

The scent of the forest is soon replaced with the thick smell of smoke and eventually, his ears pick up the sound of clanging metal. It'll nice to be hear the racket of people again. Quaint houses line the widening pathway as they near the heart of the town. He surmises that people have already traveled to work, as no one's really milling about outside of their homes. He wonders if there's a small school here.

He digs out the map and list from his deep pockets in his jacket. Unfolding the paper, his eyes skim his list. It's not extensive, but Naruto will definitely have ask shop owners for help. " Okay sooo….we're going to need…blood roots, chrysan—_chrysanthemum, _snapdragons, calendulas, black cohoshes, annnd foxgloves. Granny found it funny to draw a smiley-face by that last one." He looks to Sasuke, one eyebrow raised. " And also we'll need the seeds for each of them to grow ourselves."

* * *

" Yeah, I guess," Naruto says," I think I punched that kid once…actually I think I've punched everyone who's become my friend at some point or another…heh heh, but Inari's like a freak of nature now—I think he might become taller than me eventually." Naruto pouts momentarily before responding to Sasuke's next comment.

His face goes red at the thought of that scenario. " I couldn't believe they named a bridge after me, though. That's…that's like the real deal though right?" He glances at Sasuke, lopsided smile plastered on his face. " I just want to be a good example for everyone, you know? It's just kind of hard all…" Naruto trails off, gaze turning down to his sandals.

The scent of the forest is soon replaced with the thick smell of smoke and eventually, his ears pick up the sound of clanging metal. It'll nice to be hear the racket of people again. Quaint houses line the widening pathway as they near the heart of the town. He surmises that people have already traveled to work, as no one's really milling about outside of their homes. He wonders if there's a small school here.

He digs out the map and list from his deep pockets in his jacket. Unfolding the paper, his eyes skim his list. It's not extensive, but Naruto will definitely have ask shop owners for help. " Okay sooo….we're going to need…blood roots, chrysan—_chrysanthemum, _snapdragons, calendulas, black cohoshes, annnd foxgloves. Granny found it funny to draw a smiley-face by that last one." He looks to Sasuke, one eyebrow raised. " And also we'll need the seeds for each of them to grow ourselves."

* * *

Narutos words about being a good example tug at the Uchiha's chest. It's the way the blond had always been, despite the scorn he faced early in life. Most people on first impression thought Naruto to be a troublemaking, loudmouth nuisance but time and time again they were proved wrong. Sakura, Inari, Gaara.. Sasuke himself; all had seen how selfless the blond is and despite his own pain he'd come through for everyone. Feeling a playful nudge is in order, he juts his elbow out and gently pushes it into the others side, following the action with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke watches as Naruto pulls out his map and list of items, reading each one aloud. The Uchiha couldn't believe the lengthy list - if Naruto doesn't win the townspeople over with his antics, his trade sure will. He chuckles lightly at the fox reference and traces one of Naruto's whisker marks with his finger. "Well you are a fox… a fox that happens to be a good kisser." He teases before withdrawing his finger and continuing onwards.

The first store they arrive at is the general store, a specialist herb shop lies a bit further out but Sasuke decides they may get some of the more common items within. It's a surprisingly large building, recently repaired and wind chimes adorn the entire width of the decking. The slight breeze that filters through cause a gentle tinkle as it hits the bells. Sasuke steps up to push open the door, another chime from within sounding. An earthy scent hits him upon entering and looking around, the old man is nowhere to be seen but a few customers turn and give them wary looks.

* * *

He nearly shivers at the ghosting touch. "Well thank you. I appreciate that," Naruto huffs. Honest compliments from Sasuke are still a little hard to swallow. Naruto's used to backhanded insults, small little acknowledgements of his skill, weighed down by subtle digs. He can't help but search for them in everything the other says about him. Old habits die hard, he guesses.

Moving away from the thought, his focus settles on finding a shopping cart. Naruto doesn't miss the apprehensive looks that fall on the two of them. He shrugs it off, at least they're not glaring, and that immediately puts him in a more hopeful mood. The blonde finds a row of carts near the door and heads over to them. Rolling one out of the mass, he pushes it towards Sasuke. His words are laced with chuckles when he manages out, "You wanna ride in here?"

He is notorious for laughing at his own jokes, while others find them lame, so he doesn't wait for Sasuke to respond before setting off. " I really hope this sh-stuff is labelled, because I have no clue what it all looks like." Pushing the cart through the store seems so disgustingly normal, it makes him want to laugh even further. Naruto offers smiles to fellow customers, making sure to nod at them. They don't smile back- which isn't surprising, really- but they do nod and that's something he can fully appreciate.

"Actually," Naruto says out of nowhere, "I need to get the bloodroot on the last day, Ino told me they don't last long. She also kept going on about snapdragons for some reason.." he trails off, leaning forward on the cart and pushing it lazily through the aisles.

* * *

Sasuke simply shakes his head at the others antics, he is used to this from back in the day and it's somewhat comforting to know Naruto's playful side is still there. He follows behind the blond as he searches for items, his coal-black eyes scanning the shelves. Wherever Naruto acknowledges another person Sasuke simply casts his eyes away, being social had never been his strong point.

Remembering they need some actual food, he heads to the appropriate aisle, leaving Naruto to wander a bit. He selects various tinned foods, tucking them in under his arm so he can carry more and some freshly picked vegetables. He unloads his items into the basket just as Naruto pushes it round the corner. "I got us some basics, we'll have to get meat from the meat market. Is there anything you prefer?" At that moment Sasuke spots some instant ramen stacked up, and adds a dozen to the basket, eyeing the blond as he does so.

How could he forget he's catering for the ramen addict? "I don't know what you see in this stuff. I know it's only instant but it's all I can offer… found much yet?" He gestures to the barely half-filled basket with a nod.

* * *

Sasuke disappears momentarily, before returning with the other items they had also come here to purchase. He hears the tell-tale sound of foam smacking the bottom of the cart and looks up to watch Sasuke in the process of dropping cups of ramen into it. Naruto says nothing and smiles instead, warm expression stretching on his face and into his eyes.

They've both stopped in the seed aisle and Naruto's faced with having to differentiate shapes, as most of the labels are a little more than worn. He taps his fingers on the handle of the cart, glancing at his list every now and then, mumbling out names.

He manages to find the container of black cohoshes, crouching down to grab a few packets and coming back up to drop them in the front of the cart. After a few more moments with no further luck, Naruto turns to Sasuke, sheepish grin forming on his tan face. "So like, where's the shopkeeper you were talking about? I think I need a little help…heh heh.."

* * *

"I'll go see of I can find him." Sasuke turns and heads towards the front of the store and approaches the counter. Leaning forward slightly, he cranes his neck to try and see around the back door. "Hello?" There is no answer so he calls out a little louder. This time a rather loud snort followed by the clattering of something is heard from behind the door. After a short pause the store owner appears and it's obvious he's just been sleeping as his hair is dishevelled and one side of his face is covered in imprints.

_It's a wonder no one steals anything. _Sasuke presses his lips together to stop himself from smirking. The frail man reaches for his glasses that are sat on top of his head and pushes them onto his face before squinting at Sasuke. _"Ah so you're back huh? Good t'see ya again, what can I do for you?"_ Sasuke allows himself to smile out of politeness and explains, "My … my friend needs some help finding some items." He reaches back to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. _"Friend huh?"_ The man laughs, _"Didn't think it'd take ya long to get yerself a pretty lady-friend. Lead the way sonny."_

Sasuke deadpans and doesn't know how to respond, not that it was any of the old guys business anyway. Rather than correct him, he just guides him to wear Naruto is waiting patiently. "Naruto, the shopkeepers here to help." He glances at the man to see his reaction but he just laughs heartily and says, _"Aye, ya can just call me ole' Fuyu … now what can I help ya with young man?" _Sasuke rubs his temples wondering if this is a wise idea.

* * *

Naruto quite literally lights up at the sight of the peculiar old man. He heard Fuyu's side of the conversation at the counter, even though he was still in another aisle. He guesses the shop owner might be hard of hearing from old age and spoke a little louder because of it.

Blue eyes swivel to Sasuke's, long-suffering expression plastered on his face. Naruto fixes him with an open-mouthes smile when the Uchiha rounds the corner. His funny accent is thick and he speaks to Naruto in a choppy language. He wonders if other Hana residents have the same speech patterns. The blonde's still smiling when he reaches out a hand to grips Fuyu's rough ones and gives it a sturdy shake.

" Fuyu-san, it's really nice to meet you." Bringing his hand back to tugs the locks on the back of his head, he continues, " I do have a couple questions. I'm having a little trouble finding some of these seeds…and I'm pretty sure the actual flowers in the back will be hard for me to spot—-I'm pretty terrible at finding things, you know?" It's quite true. Despite being thorough with learning new ninjutsu, Naruto is prone to losing things. It's a wonder how he still has all of the supplies he left from Konoha with.

Fuyu nods and reads the list that Naruto hands him. The old man breathes heavily out of his nose in concentration before glancing back up. " _I can yer lookin' for hospital s'plies. A lot 'er these ones have pretty bad side effects if used wrong. But I've got all er these flo'ers. Come to ther back with me, boy." _

Naruto nods and turns his cart around to push it after the old man, glancing back to mouth a 'Come on' to Sasuke.

* * *

As predicted, Naruto fell into conversation with the elder with ease, his friendly nature showing through. Sasuke can tell the guy has instantly taken a shine to the blond and breathes a soft sigh; it would make life here easier for sure.

Following behind the pair to the back of the store Sasuke lets Fuyu take over and patiently waits. _"Now let me see, chrysanthemum's, they're o'er there in t'pink, and yer snapdragons are by t'window. Now listen, yer need to keep 'em in sunlight but at t'same time they can't get too wet." _Fuyu chuckles and continues_, "I know that's hard in Hana country, we like our rain. Say where ya from sonny? I asked yer friend o'er there but he don't talk much." _The last part is whispered but Sasuke hears and rolls his eyes.

Getting restless standing around, the Uchiha decides to look around for himself. 'Bloodroot' sounds familiar and his eyes rove over the assorted pots and packets. Most things are either missing a label or are that faded they are unreadable. If luck would have it he finds a bundle wrapped tightly and reaches for it only for Fuyu to call over. _"Yer wanna be careful wit' that bloodroot, it's toxic if ya don't know what yer doin'. Make yer grow extra limbs and crazy things like that." _

Sasuke arches a brow skeptically but then surmises the old guy would know better. He hands the bundle to Naruto with a shrug. "I think Naruto can afford to grow an extra head.. two brains wouldn't hurt him." His eyes flash playfully at the blond. "How are we doing?"

* * *

Naruto hangs on every word that Fuyu says. The further into the explanation he gets, the more he wishes Ino or Tsunade would've given him more of a lesson, or at least a foot note on these flowers. The old man points a trembling finger to one of the potted plants and Naruto notes the bones in his fingers are slightly off in alignment. He realizes Fuyu suffers from rheumatoid arthritis. That's something that would make his job difficult and painful. The blonde feels a swell of fondness for him because of it.

At some point Sasuke had wondered off, leaving the two to continue on without him. The shopkeeper's lesson winds down and Naruto nods and thanks him. Fuyu doesn't look finished, however, grey eyes searching Naruto. The blonde can't say he didn't expect the question. However much he may like the old man, he still is on a mission. Leaning down to his height, Naruto whispers back, " While I'm not really supposed to disclose much information about my origin, I will say that I'm a ninja running errands for my kage." Fuyu nods to himself and fold his arms. He looks satisfied and Naruto leans back up.

The old man hums to himself, before glancing up. Naruto is startled when Fuyu's hand shoots out, but he finds the shopkeeper is looking past him. Naruto can only make out the spikes of Sasuke's hair, potted plants obscuring most of his view, before the Uchiha rounds the table. The blonde has to cover his mouth at the sight of Sasuke's face when Fuyu warns him of the bloodroot.

His hand comes away revealing a pout when Sasuke responds. Naruto has to bite back his comment on what the other might want to grow another of, in honor of the old man;s presence. He settles for giving him the finger, while Fuyu's gaze is turned away.

"_Anyway _, " Naruto responds, " I think we've found everything, but I'm going to come back for the potted ones on the last day. I don't know how they'll take to traveling so they need to stay in a healthy area until the last possible moment."

He turns to Fuyu and offers him a warm smile, whisker scars stretching on his cheeks, " I guess we can head back to the front desk." The shopkeeper nods again, before turning on his heels and leading them back. Behind him, the other two follow and Naruto fixes Sasuke with a look that clearly screams, '_Don't think you're getting away with that shithead. You are so done.'_


	15. Chapter 15

The flipping of the finger doesn't go unnoticed and Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. The blond is obviously wanting to make a good impression and by the looks of things, is doing a good so far. Sasuke is relieved to hear Naruto announce that they are done, the store is a bit on the stuffy side and the pollen is starting to irritate the Uchiha's sinuses.

Following Fuyu back through the store and towards the counter, Naruto shoots Sasuke a look, one which the dark-haired male knew very well. The blond's eyes challenged him, slightly pouting lips curled upwards. Sasuke responds with an action his brother had used on him so many times, reaching a slim finger out to poke the others tan forehead.

Returning his attention to the front, Fuyu is just limping his way around the back of the counter. "Hmm let's see…." The old man mumbles to himself as he prices everything up. Although Naruto had probably been given an allowance for his purchases off Tsunade, Sasuke till wants to contribute as not all of the items are for the mission. Fuyu offers them a warm smile, "That'll be 920 ryō folks."

Sasuke automatically counts out 400 ryō as his share and slides the coins across the wooden surface before thanking Fuyu for his time. Once they had wrapped everything up and shared the load, goodbyes are exchanged then they leave the store. Sasuke has never welcomed fresh air so much in his life, he inhales it deeply only for the insides of his nose to tickle and he releases a sneeze.

Blinking rapidly he wrinkles his nose before glancing at Naruto sheepishly.

* * *

The blonde rears back too late from the oncoming poke, settling to swat it away instead. Fuyu is completely oblivious to the spectacle and Naruto points his forefinger at Sasuke in warning, eyes narrowing. The shopkeeper shuffles around the counter, and pulls out a dusty notepad. He mutters to himself for a few moments, looking up to the ceiling every now and then to count in his head. Naruto waits patiently for the man to finish and as Fuyu jots down the last set of numbers, he digs in his own pocket, grasping his old beaten up frog wallet. He must say, that pouch has seen better days. There's an eye missing now and the bottom of it is stained and a bit crusty. Naruto won't throw it away until it is literally falling apart on him.

After he is told the price, he looks down to count out his coins. He almost misses the pale hand that slides about half of the cost onto the counter. Naruto glances at Sasuke with his eyebrows raised. Turning back towards Fuyu, he lays his amount on the counter. Once everything's put away, Naruto grabs as many bags that are able to fit in the pack he brought along. That left him with one odd bag out, Sasuke carrying the others that contained items for his house. The old man's eyes twinkle as they leave the store and Naruto bows to him before carrying on.

Sasuke looks relieved when they walk out into open air. Naruto, ready to chew him out for earlier, is just able to catch Sasuke's twitching face before a sound that Naruto's never heard from the Uchiha erupts out of his mouth. The blonde stands there, completely dumbfounded, before it really registers what has transpired. The bag in his hand shakes when he laughs, eyes open and brows knitted together in confusion.

The look of Sasuke's face is really what sends him over the edge. Pink blotches of skin and watery eyes are what gets him. He could've sworn he saw a gob of snot exit his nose, as well. "That," Naruto says between gasps, " is what you get. Crappy sinuses, you asshole."

" And thanks for helping out with the costs," he says in a lower, more fond voice. " How do you have money, though?" It's a valid question. Sasuke's not employed, from what he can tell.

* * *

Sniffing to get rid of the itch in his nose, he glares at the laughing blond beside him. It is something that has developed as he got older, allergies to pollen.. it took a while to figure out why he had these bouts of sneezing attacks then one day Karin shone a light on the subject. A pang of guilt stirs in the memory if the redhead kunoichi but he shakes it off to listen to Naruto. The idiot is trying to talk through gasps but Sasuke catches the question easily.

"Well… sometimes you gotta do what you have to to get by, even if it's degrading." He tries to remain as serious as possible as he says this but the twitching in the corner of his lips gives him away. "No but you know, I've been doing a lot of travelling and staying at various villages and sometimes people recognise my strength and ask for errands… normally along the lines of deterring rogue ninjas from disrupting the peace. I don't get a great deal but I'm careful so it adds up."

His nose has finally stopped itching and he looks around, "I just need the meat market now, is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" He asks as he starts walking. The streets are still fairly quiet, some stalls are still setting up for market day and the smell of a fish bar reaches his nostrils. Sasuke decides he may get some shrimp or something to mix with rice… if he can drag Naruto away from ramen that is. He smiles to himself unconsciously, neither of them had asked but by the sounds of things, Naruto would stay with him for the full four days.

* * *

Dirt crunches under their sandals, as they walk on. Naruto keeps quiet when Sasuke talks. Laughter has left him in response to the change of subject he started. When he asked the question, Naruto supposes he already knew the answer. From the sounds of it, it doesn't look like Sasuke's been asked to do anything too disgraceful. Honestly, Konoha would have him doing the same thing, had he never left.

Naruto glances at the other and watches him with unreadable eyes. Silently, he nods at the other when he speaks of the last errand. As they head for the direction of the market, Naruto turns his gaze on the other townspeople as they set up their storefronts, and quickly settling into their morning routines to get ready for customers. There are many parallels Hana has with Konoha.

"There's not really anything else I need. Granny gave me money to stay somewhere for the duration of my time here, but since," his eyes swivel over to Sasuke's, " there's been a change of plans, I have a little left over. " He hopes it's understood that he'll stay with Sasuke for the full time. He'd rather not think about how things will be when he has to leave. That's something he'll mull over when the time comes. For now, he'll keep his eyes peeled for any strange occurrences here that might threaten Konoha or the Alliance.

"I also noticed you didn't correct the whole 'lady-friend' thing when Fuyu mentioned it" Naruto teases," What's that all about, huh? Old man tryna get you laid?"

* * *

The faintest dusting of pink tinges Sasuke's high cheekbones, "You heard that huh? I don't know… it was easier to not correct him. We haven't really.." He pauses trying to find the right words. The truth is he didn't know how Naruto felt about people knowing. To him, he doesn't really care what people think but he doesn't know if it's the same for Naruto. They hadn't really sat down and discussed things and Sasuke doesn't like to assume. Now that he thinks about it, are they official? Do they call each other boyfriends now? He decides that's something they can talk about later.

"Maybe he has a granddaughter somewhere and wanted to pair us off." He suggests instead, wandering up to the fish bar. There he buys a full salmon and some shrimp, thanking the vendor with a nod. The meat market is next, Sasuke wanders around the stalls selecting various cuts of pork, beef and chicken. They are weighed and wrapped for him before he pays. He's surprised that so far they had only received wary stares and curious glances but he puts it down to the trade they were offering.

"I think that's it now." He says, turning to Naruto. "Shall we head back and drop all this stuff off?" He realises they hadn't eaten yet today but they could have a light lunch before … whatever they decide to do for the day. Sasuke would normally submerge himself in training but he remembers Naruto saying something about surveying the area. Shifting the bags into more comfortable position he looks around, the streets are starting to slowly fill with dwellers and for Sasuke, that's a good reason to leave now.

* * *

Sasuke trails off when Naruto smirks at him. The blonde, always slow on the uptake, cranes his neck, urging Sasuke to continue, before he truly realizes what the other is getting at. A sharp intake of breath, followed by a hurried, " Oh, um…yeah." It's not that Naruto hasn't thought about it—the subject of labeling sort of just…slipped his mind in the whirlwind that has been the past day and a half.

He had only meant to tease Sasuke, but now he's the one suffering from embarrassment instead.

"Maybe," he offers when his friend-boyfriend-whatever the hell they are now, suggests the old man's possible intentions. They'll have to discuss that later, he supposes. Naruto follows behind him, as they near the fish stand. He let's Sasuke shop in silence, while his own mind settles back the mission he came here for. The people of Hana walk with their heads high and backs straight. Cobalt eyes search the growing crowd, carefully watching for any abnormal occurences. When people stare back, he smiles. Most turn away, except for small children, who timidly smile in return.

"Shall we head back and drop all this stuff off?"

Naruto blinks owlishly back at Sasuke, before properly turning his attention back on him. "Wha-yeah, that's fine with me. We need to go put away all this stuff anyway."

* * *

Sasuke arches a brow at others reaction and wonders what the other was thinking. He doesn't dwell on it too long though and the short walk back to the 'shack' as Sasuke had fondly named his temporary home, passed in no time. Approaching the ramshackle building, the Uchiha is glad to be back and his pace quickens. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, the hinges shrieking a little as it swings. It's seems strange to see Narutos belongings tucked away in the corner but it's just a reminder that the blond is here to stay - well for four days at least.

Entering the kitchen he dumps his bags on the table before turning to face Naruto, the heels of his palms resting on the edge of the table. "Well that was painless." He remarks, a crooked half-smile stretching his lips. "So what's your first impressions of Hana then?" He had no doubt the blond's answer would be mostly positive but he wanted to delay 'the talk' as much as possible. It seems silly, even to himself but part of him is scared of what Naruto will say.

Still listening, Sasuke pushes himself away from the table and busies himself boiling some water. He figures the instant ramen he bought would satisfy their hunger for the time being, although he isn't a huge fan of the food himself.

* * *

Naruto is lost in his own mind along the trek back to Sasuke's cabin. The blonde once again lapses into silence as they walk along side the river. Time seems to condense itself and before he has time to realize it, they've arrived back at their destination.

He follows Sasuke inside and moves to set down his bags on the counter. Naruto pauses from reaching in his back, when he catches Sasuke watching him, and quite likes this sight of the other. His relaxed posture brings ease to Naruto's wondering mind and his expression says he's about ready to say something. Flaxen brows raise in question.

"I think-" Naruto pauses to cross his arms over his chest, " they seem remarkably normal. Like they just kind of have their routine and go about it." His eyes follow Sasuke as the other sets off to find pots and pans.

"And I was searching, too," he continues," but I couldn't—- I didn't see anything funny. Even though this was primarily a retrieval mission, Granny seemed very anal about it. So I'm not sure if I'm missing something or…"

He shrugs off the subject, opting to pull out a chair and parking himself in it. Leaning forward on the table, his chin comes to rest in his hands. The tell-tale sound of a paper lid being ripped off of a styrofoam cup coaxes a smile out of him. " Sasuke, you're too kind."

* * *

"Well you've still got a few days yet." Sasuke reasons, peeling the paper seals off two cup ramen. He turns at Naruto's last words, "Shut up dobe… and don't get used to it." Returning to the task at hand, a soft smile forms out of sight from the blond. Boiling water is added to cups along with chopsticks then Sasuke brings them to the table, sliding himself into the chair opposite Naruto.

"I think I know why you like these so much," he says, stirring the noodles around, "they are so easy to prepare a monkey could do it." He glances up at Naruto from beneath his dark lashes, onyx eyes sparkling with mischief. Sasuke can't help it, it's second nature to tease the blond and his reactions at times were priceless. Lifting his chopsticks up he stares at the food coiled around it with distaste before he takes a mouthful. He chews slowly, the ramen isn't as bad as he anticipated… in fact. Swallowing, he checks the label, a-ha! This particular brand had a tomato based sauce. "I see people are getting more adventurous with their ramen recipes." He turns the cup so Naruto can see the label.

They eat in silence for a few minutes though its the kind of comfortable, pleasant silence you get when two people are enjoying each others company. Warm, teasing glances are exchanged and Sasuke makes it his duty as annoying … whatever, to point out everytime Naruto got sauce on his chin.

Finishing his cup, Sasuke pushes it aside and fixes Naruto with a pensive gaze. He had kicked his sandals off under the table and now stretches his legs out, elevating them up so his feet rest on Narutos chair, one bare foot on either side of his thighs. It is now or never…

"We need to talk.."

* * *

The smile drops right off of his face when Sasuke speaks of his favorite cuisine. His elbows slide forward on the table, until his face is hidden between his arms. The muffled sound that comes from him sounds quite a bit like, " Sasuke, you mother fucker."

His face comes back up, as Sasuke continues to waffle on about ramen and Naruto pointedly ignores the the label. Instead he levels the other with a dead-eyed stare. The blonde's not actually offended, but he always likes to keep up his end of the bargain in their teasing. Once the table is set—with no help from Naruto, of course— the noodles are actually quite delicious. Sasuke must have picked up the more expensive brand. Bits of sauce slap him in the chin and stain his jacket, but the blonde can't bring himself to care.

To be fair, he'd tried to wipe off the stray drops, whenever Sasuke had pointed them out. But on the tenth time the other had opened his mouth, Naruto had simply given him the finger and finished up his food loudly.

Something brushes his elbows and the blonde looks down to find that somehow, feet had found their way on his wooden chair. "Did I say," Naruto's gaze slides back up to meet Sasuke's unexpectedly thoughtful one, " that you could put these things here?"

He reaches back, fingers edging closer to tickle the the other's foot, but halts when he hears, " We need to talk. "

Well okay.

Unsure of what to say next, Naruto's hands retreat back into his lap and he leans back on his chair. His expression clearly reads, 'Go ahead.' There are a number of things they need to talk about but Naruto can be sure of what this particular subject will be.

* * *

Sasuke drums his fingertips on the tabletop for a few moments, he needs to try and arrange his thoughts so he can voice then without sounding like a complete idiot. It's laughable really, the confident Sasuke Uchiha fretting over something that should be easy. He opens his mouth to speak, then frowns changing his mind. This is ridiculous Uchiha.. Sighing heavily, he goes for it, sable irises fixing themselves on Naruto.

"Well.." He clears his throat, "I think it's safe to say we're beyond establishing that we like each other.. in that way." He figures that's as good a start as any and scratches the underside of his chin before continuing. "So I guess I've just been wondering where that leaves us.. you know, is this the real thing?"

As he speaks he already wishes he can stuff the words back in his mouth and start again. "What Fuyu said earlier.. if I corrected him, what would of been acceptable to say?" Sasuke has to hand it to Naruto, he is listening to every word and shows no sign of teasing him for stumbling over his words like a fool.

"If it helps any, I want this." He gestures between the pair of them with his hand. "Even if you have bad taste in orange clothing and are an annoying usuratonkachi." A smirk lifts his lips at the corners. "In all seriousness though, for whatever reason.. you've always been there. Even at my lowest points. So please answer honestly." His eyes shift down to look at his hands at that last part, not wanting to see Narutos reaction to his 'mushy' moment.

* * *

Silence is marred by Sasuke's blunt nails tapping on the table. Naruto watches the other with wary eyes, there's a stall in their impending conversation and the blonde can almost hear the gears in his old teamate's head working.

Patiently, he waits for the Uchiha to start. When he does— and even then Naruto still squeezes the tips of his fingers one by one, a nervous tick he's developed over the years— he tries to keeping his breathing even and quiet. He nods at the end of every sentence, hopes his minute replies are enough to suffice before it's really his turn to speak.

The other's words soothe his heart. Naruto's never been one to keep anything in, he's almost always opted to voice his thoughts, scream them at others. He never quite let go of that childhood need to be heard, to be acknowledged. Sasuke lapses back into silence and Naruto watches his eyes go downcast, before saying his part.

"I think you know, " he says low, careful not to mumble any of his words, " quite how a feel about everything. About you."

"And I don't think-" pausing, he shifts himself in his chair, hands coming up to grab Sasuke's ankles to keep his legs from falling off the sides,"- like maybe I didn't realize it before. I just accounted it all to needing you in Konoha, I just wanted you there."

" But eventually…I think it was more of me wanting you and less of ' wanting you in Konoha so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you're ok' I think that's how I rationalized my feelings up until now."

His hand slides up the side of his face and into his hair. " Yesterday may have been the first time I acknowledged it."

Well.

Maybe that would've sounded better if he'd screamed it. Groaning, his hand covers his eyes. Surely that must've sounded substantially more whiny than he had intended.

* * *

Sasuke keeps his gaze down until Naruto starts speaking. He listens carefully, his lips slightly parted and hands clasped on the table in front of him. Naruto's first words are positive, allowing Sasuke to relax his shoulders that had tensed up in the short pause after he had said his part. As the blonde continues, Sasuke can't help the soft smile that forms - it seems Naruto is as good with words as he is but the message is very clear.

The blond's little speech comes to an end, tan hands covering his face. Stifling a chuckle, Sasuke slides his feet the edge of the chair and uses his legs to push the chair out and away from the table. Then standing, he shuffles around to where Naruto is peeking between his fingers and wraps his slim fingers around the others wrist, prying his hands away from his reddened face.

"Listen dobe… I'm glad you feel that way." He begins, " and it appears we both want this." As he speaks the pads of his thumbs rub soothing circles on Naruto's wrist. "So - and don't you dare tease me for this - " Sasuke's warning look is playful, cheeks burning a little. "Be mine." His eyes lock with the others with intensity, one hand releasing Naruto's wrist and travelling up cup his cheek.

* * *

His hand is pulled back what is revealed is a half-hearted grin. Honestly the only thing that's keeping him from turning his chair over and bolting is the fact that they will both have to wade through this unfamiliar plain. He can already tell they will only have the 'trial and error' method to rely on from here on out.

Naruto honestly tries to hold back the goofy chuckle that's on the verge of coming out. " Don't tell me not to do something completely tempting—you know I'm terrible with reverse psychology," he mutters under his breath. He keeps quiet and still after that, careful not to cause a dent in Sasuke's pride.

That same dopey smile is still plastered on his face, when the other finishes, Naruto moves to slide his chair back, and rises to his full height. Circling his arms around Sasuke's waist, he pulls the other in, chin settling on his shoulder. " I'm yours," he breathes, " and vice versa, I hope."

Pulling back, he stares at the other in question. " So are we like, boyfriends now—-cause that's still a strange term for us I dunno. Does that seem sufficient enough?" In truth the label fails to really hold the weight of their newly rewired relationship and Naruto doesn't really want to go on about it but he hates leaving things up in the air.

* * *

Sasuke inwardly sighs in relief and welcomes the blond's embrace by snaking his own arms around the others waist - it feels almost natural now. "Hmm let me think about that," He teases. "Yes I'm yours idiot." Sasuke still has a soft smile on his lips, even when Naruto pulls away. He can sense another question and can probably guess what it is going to be - he is thinking the same himself.

"I agree, 'boyfriend' doesn't seem… fitting." His eyes flick to the ceiling as he thinks. "We haven't got that far yet… but I prefer the term lovers." Sasuke scratches the back of his head. All this talk about feelings is completely foreign to him, even if he means every word. Whether it is an attempt validate his manliness or the ramen from earlier, Sasuke makes no attempt to stop the rising burp that escapes his throat at that moment. He does have the decency to do it into his hand though and utter a 'pardon' afterwards though.

"So now we are 'official', what do you want to do this afternoon?" The Uchiha would be quite happy engaging in another kissing session with the blond but he decides his hormones may disagree. It wouldn't be the first time he had left himself with… neglected needs and besides that, he doesn't want to rush things.

* * *

Naruto sputters on the 'lovers' term. He'd always thought it cheesy when couples referred to themselves as such. Sakura had mentioned it once, during one of their movie nights when they had been talking about the guy she'd been seeing for a couple of months. He'd laughed then as well and then had to have watched the rest of the movie with his one good eye.

"No you're right," he concludes, turning to grab his and Sasuke's empty ramen cups and disposing of them. "It's loads more fitting than boyfriends any day. I wonder what other terms there ar-" the belch cuts him off and Naruto whirls around, wide-eyed. He's clearly amused and when he shakes his head laughing, he mutters, " I don't think I've heard you do that for five years. You're fuckin' foul." Obviously, he's exaggerating on the subject, it wasn't as loud and disgusting as he's making it seem. But, when has Naruto been known to play down anything?

"I've already spent some time in town this morning. I probably should write a report for the first day, I guess." Shrugging, he retakes his seat in the chair, peering up at Sasuke.

"What do you normally do on days like these?" Probably some ridiculous training in a secluded area, his mind supplies.


	16. Chapter 16

"I keep forgetting you're here on a mission." Sasuke comments, coming over to stand behind Naruto's chair and resting his hands on the back of it. "To answer your question, I usually train for a few hours." Sasuke severely under-exaggerates. He'd train until he physically can't move sometimes, pushing himself to his limit and often neglected to eat. Naruto didn't need to know this however. "I suppose it won't hurt me doing some today while you're busy… I'm trying not to be wasteful with my chakra so I'm working out a tactical approach."

Sasuke is aware that it is not always possible to follow tactics, it depends what he's up against but he figures if he has a few combinations banked up, he can conserve a bit more chakra in battle and last a bit longer before exhaustion sets in. Since circumstances have changed, Sasuke sees no reason to continue with as much intensity as previous days.

He still doesn't know how he feels about the situation regarding Konoha and what Naruto had gone through and sacrificed for him. it's overwhelming. Exhaling through his nose, his hands slide from the chair to Narutos shoulders, lightly squeezing them to show his appreciation - even though the blond wouldn't know the reasoning behind the gesture. Resting his chin on on the top of surprisingly soft spikes, he murmurs, "If you get bored you can come and join me, I won't be too far away."

* * *

Naruto leans into the touch, nodding. He doesn't mention it, but something tells him that his arrival has maybe dulled the drive to keep Sasuke's training sessions so intense. He's not an idiot. Naruto knows the other's probably followed some ridiculous and potentially dangerous training regimen. Naruto can't say that he hasn't dabbled in something like that either, but he's always had a guide and a teacher who cared for his well being. To think that Sasuke's been either alone or with someone who only trained him their own selfish needs makes his stomach twist into knots.

He doesn't dwell on it, however and hopes that Sasuke's set on a different path now. The grasp at his shoulders brings him back to the present. Naruto fancies this side of Sasuke much more—one who's surprisingly affectionate and touchy.

"Oh! No, I wasn't going to stay in here," he replies, covering one of the hands on his shoulders with his own, " I was going to come with you and take all of my crap outside." Slowly standing up, he continues, " It probably won't take too long. Just writing in professional jargon is a real pain in the ass."

The blonde wanders back into Sasuke's room for a moment, only to come back out with the other pack he had arrived there with. " Granny still insists on me writing that way—and I know Shikamaru could give less of a fuck how it's done, as long as he can read it!" Naruto rambles on further about post-mission woes and somewhere between 'it's so stupid!' and 'there's pretty much no point' he says, " Oh and just- whenever you're ready, we can head out."

* * *

Watching Naruto's retreating back, Sasuke shakes his head. The blond had a habit of blathering on about things even when in a separate room to the person he's talking to. He reappears with another bag, still complaining. An amused Sasuke decides to stay quiet until Naruto mentions heading out. "Yeah, there's nothing I need." Being able to summon his weapons made his life a lot easier, though he still liked to keep a small pouch attached to his belt of kunai for emergencies. Slipping his sandals back on, he turns to Naruto. "I'm ready."

Sasuke heads out first, letting Naruto pass him so he can lock up - not that he could see why anyone would want to steal from him. The sun is a bit higher now and with the clouds being few and far between, it feels really warm on his skin. The previous nights downpour meant the ground is a still a bit soft though and he is careful to avoid any patches of mud. Walking with his head raised, he lets the sun bathe his porcelain features, squinting sideways at Naruto from time to time.

"So I take Shikamaru's still under training right now?" It never occurred to Sasuke that Naruto had been speaking of Tsunade rather than Shikamaru until now. "I never would of thought he'd want that responsibility. From what I remember, the guy had no enthusiasm for.. well, anything really."

* * *

Eventually Naruto does quiet down. He supposes he has to have a moan and a whine every once and a while. It doesn't _actually _bother him as much as he lets on.

He's the first to step out on the grass when they leave the cabin. Naruto surmises that, given the placement of the sun and shadows, that it's about noon. They must have woken up far earlier than he originally guessed. Carrying his notepad under his arm and stashing his pen in the left pocket of his jacket, Naruto follows beside Sasuke. The sun beats down on them both and while it's not unbearable, the rays are bright and unfiltered by cloud coverage. " It'd be wonderful to have some sunglasses right about now," he mutters to Sasuke, letting a small chuckle escape from his mouth.

The subject of Shikamaru and his apparent rise in ranking isn't exactly the best choice for conversation. Naruto's not bitter—it was entirely by choice to focus on attaining justice for what had been done to the Uchiha clan. By the time everything was said and done, the decision had been made for Shikamaru to be picked. In the aftermath of the war, the alliance between villages had been a fragile one. Shikamaru, known for his strategic brillance had been the obvious choice. There had been no room for the wildcard that was Naruto and the blonde knew it.

Naruto explains this to Sasuke, he speaks begin very selective with his words. He knows the other is probably looking for any tinges of regret and Naruto makes sure that he will find none.

"And so," the whiskered nin continues, " That's how that all went down. It was really for the best. Honestly I wouldn't feel as safe with anyone but him or Granny. But yeah, Shikamaru's still in the transition process. Who knew there were exams for that, you know?" Shrugging, he says no more.

* * *

Sasuke listens to the blond's explanation, he knows it may have turned out to be a sore subject but taking the others words and demeanor into account… it isn't the case. It's hard to swallow that someone who was so passionate and dedicated, can adapt like Naruto has. The Uchiha is proud of his lover and hopes there's still a chance that one day, he can still achieve his dream.

The conversation ends and Sasuke sees no reason to further comment, switching the topic to general catching up. "So I take it everyone else is doing well? Is that weird guy still around?" The question is vague as there are a lot of weird people around in Sasuke's eyes but this particular male had been dubbed his 'replacement' and apparently had a penis obsession or something. He knows to take anything people say with a pinch of salt.

The small patch of trees they had been walking through begins open up into a clearing, the clearing where Sasuke found Naruto to be exact. _Was that only yesterday? _The trunks of the trees are marred with cuts, some even split from previous days training. Parts of the ground are charred also, the old scent of burning wood still lingering a little. "As you can see, this is where I like to train." He gestures around. He's itching to mention the poisoning incident again but decides against it - some jokes wear out fast.

"So I'll try not to get in your way, my targeting is pretty precise now so I wouldn't worry about stray kunai flying at you.." He cuts himself off, an idea forming. "Or you could sit up on one of the branches, they're thick enough to sit comfortably on." Sasuke then leaves Naruto to dig something from behind a tree, a self made target dummy. It had been built and rebuilt so many times due to the damage he had inflicted upon it but he liked having something to aim for, particularly with projectiles. He picks it up, adjusts and reties some of the sacks to it, then drives the stake in the ground - roughly in the middle.

Flicking his eyes sheepishly to Naruto, he flashes a grin before summoning eight kunai between his fingers…

* * *

" Oh yeah," Naruto replies as they near the clearing, " everyone's fine. Sakura's working full time at the hospital now. She talks to me so much about cases that I've actually started picking up on medical terms! Which is something I never thought would happen." Surveying the ground around him, Naruto has difficulty finding a decent spot to sit, he'd rather not risk soiling his report with mud.

" Kakashi's still Kakashi. I think he's looking to retire soon. Every now and then, I get the feeling that he'd like to join the council— since, you know, most of them have been disposed of by yours truly," he continues, cheeky grin stretching his features, " and by 'weird guy' I assume you mean Sai. He's pretty cool, once you get past his funny sense of humor-and by funny I mean abstract. Sometimes I just break down and tell him, 'look I've no fucking clue what you're getting at' and then I tell him to piss off and he does."

It's obvious that the clearing's Sasuke's area of choice. Even a civilian could see the tell-tale signs of what has transpired here. Trees are blackened with what Naruto would guess is the aftermath of fire jutsus or chidori. " Looks like you've gone to town here," he teases.

He waves a dismissive hand at the other. " You won't be in my way and trust me, if a kunai finds it's way anywhere near me, I'll kick your ass, so don't fret." The blonde returns the grin the other gives him when a decrepit dummy is hefted out in the open. Turning away, Naruto picks a nice branch to settle on and gathers chakra at his feet, leaping towards it. While Sasuke begins his training session, Naruto starts writing his outline.

* * *

Casting one last glance at Naruto as he settles himself up on one the branches, Sasuke begins. One of the things he had been working on is accuracy whilst moving. He had already mastered mid-air precision a while ago so this seemed the logical next step.

Closing his eyes, he channels his chakra to flow into his legs thus, enabling him to move at unbelievable speeds. His eyes open again and wasting no time, he darts to the perimeter of the clearing. The idea is to use the circle of trees as markers, as soon as he reaches a tree he'd throw his kunai. To the naked eye, Sasuke is a blur as he takes off around the outside, a flurry of kunai slicing through the air. After two laps around, he comes to a halt and approaches the target to inspect his work.

The dummy still stands but an almost perfect ring of kunai impale the mid-section. _Time to step it up _This time Sasuke rushes to a tree, kicks of it and sails to its opposite, throwing a combination of kunai and Shuriken as he passes. He always starts off like this, using chakra for movement enhancing purposes is a slow-burn so later on he can start using jutsu's.

A few rounds later, Sasuke leaps up onto the branch Naruto is occupying, holding his arms up in front of his chest in an 'x' shape. Between his fingers are eight kunai as earlier and narrowing his gaze in the target he lowers his arms with force, realising the kunai. They fly through the air, then crisscross as they slice through the neck of the dummy.. effectively decapitating it. Sucking in a breath and wiping sweat from his brow, he angles his head toward Naruto, "How's it going?"

* * *

Naruto mulls over whether or not he should mention Sasuke. A standard mission reports includes noting arrival time and any occurrences that happen along with it. He'd rather not withhold information from Tsunade, but he also doesn't want anyone else to know Sasuke's whereabouts, on the off chance that someone may want to review his report. He decides that he'll speak with her himself about what has happened and they'll decide what to do about it from there.

He's not got much to write of for his first day. The foot note he jots down says, _People of Hana seem remarkably unremarkable. _It's not meant to be an insult, the smaller villages he's visited over the years usually always have some type of underground illegal trade going on. Not having to smoke the perpetrators out here is a blessing in itself.

He nibbles on the cap of his pen, thinking of anything further he can put down. His posture shifts, leaning back a little, when the branch dips minutely from Sasuke's weight. Blue eyes flick up at the other's shadowed back and he mutters ," Show-off," smiling when Sasuke peers back at him from over his shoulder.

"I guess I'm pretty much done. Didn't really have much to write." Sticking his pen back in his pocket, he slides the notepad back under his arm when he stands up. Bracing himself against the center of the tree, Naruto says, " I see you've worked up a sweat from that light jog around the clearing," and ends with half-hearted clapping.

* * *

"Asshole." Sasuke pulls his shirt out from under his belt, intending to use the bottom to wipe at his face properly. The Uchiha gets a better idea however, and tugs the flimsy material off completely, throwing into Naruto's smug face. "How's your brain after concentrating so long?"

Not giving the blond time to react, Sasuke hops down to the ground. A soft breeze sweeps through clearing feeling good on his heated skin. It isn't uncommon for him to lose his shirt during training, even in the rain. His movements are more fluid without the cumbersome fabric, his form more aerodynamic. Sasuke hopes Naruto is distracted by his lack of shirt, for it is time for him to do some teasing of his own.

Cupping his hand over his eyes he squints up at Naruto, "Get your ass down here dobe, I want to try something." He smirks lightly as he formulates how he can execute his next section of 'training'. As he waits for some kind of response, Sasuke makes quick work of dismantling the target dummy, tucking it away behind a tree. He hopes Naruto is ready for a wrestling rematch…

* * *

Naruto's hand shoots out to slap the fabric away, dropping his notepad in the process. Dampened with sweat, the shirt wraps around his arm from the force and the blonde curses because of it. Seeing that his notebook has landed down below and Sasuke has already returned to the ground, Naruto throws the cheap crewneck tee further into the woods than he really needed to.

Peering down below, the blonde eyes the other in the clearing. The sun's rays hit Sasuke's form, skin covered in perspiration. Naruto can't say the sight's totally unpleasant, he only hopes that's he's an equally brilliant spectacle, had he been the one shirtless. Sasuke's barks an order at him, which nearly puts him off. Climbing do the tree, he bends down to retrieve his notepad, setting it on top of a tree trunk, and mutters something along the lines of, " Don't order me around, you prick."

" What," he continues, hesitantly walking over to the other. He doesn't miss the smirk that flashes across Sasuke's features and Naruto can't help but to shoot him an apprehensive look. " _Whaaaaat," _the blonde repeats, crossing his arms over his chest in suspicion.

* * *

Sasuke is amused as he watches Naruto clamber down the tree to get his notepad. His amusement increases at the the muttered insult and the Uchiha has to press his lips firmly together to keep himself from chuckling aloud. The blond approaches looking less than impressed and urges Sasuke to explain himself.

"I want to continue our game." He announces. "Like yesterday, no weapons, no chakra. I won the last round but I thought it'd be fun to have another round." Scratching his chin - he really needed to shave- he doesn't wait for Naruto's agreement and doubts the dobe would back down to a challenge.

Quirking his lips, he gives the blond a smouldering look. "No funny business." He doesn't define the term but is quite confident the blond would twig onto his meaning. Fleeting touches and kissing would be a very easy way to distract and take advantage. Sasuke holds up a finger, "One more thing." His grin widens. "To make this more interesting… the loser has to cook tonight and it has to be edible." Sasuke feels the wager is a bit lame but until their relationship advances, he doesn't think it's appropriate to voice the ideas his gutter mind is supplying.

"So are you game dobe?" He finishes, mimicking the others crossed arms.

* * *

If Naruto could roll his eyes farther into his head, he would.

" You don't have to tell me the guidelines again," he retorts, raising an eyebrow. " You're the one who had better follow the rules." Honestly, Naruto could care less if the other chooses to abide by them. One step out of line and the rules will be null and void.

In the next moment, the blonde begins to stretch, limbering himself up for the challenge ahead. It's the hottest part of the day, sun high and UV rays sure to do some damage if they stay out too long. Sasuke's shoulders already seem a bit tinged with red and Naruto snickers to himself. Out of the three of them way back when, his sulky teammate was always the first to burn in the summer. Naruto had always hovered close then, ready to pinch or slap the tender skin of his arms or neck.

At least the ground's not soaked like before. Naruto bends forward, hands reaching down to lie palm-flat in front of his toes, and snorts at the fate of the loser. He rises back up with a cheeky grin and settles his hands on his hips. " You sure about that," he questions, completely oblivious to the Sasuke's other proposition.

Slowly, Naruto begins to walk forward, eyes bright and alert. His loosened joints carry him through the clearing and around them, the birds and cicadas are loud—it only spurs him on.

"Of _course,_" he breathes, and it's the only signal the other gets, before Naruto moves into a full sprint.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while, I'll make up for it by posting two chapters now ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke's dark irises dance with mirth in response to Naruto's enthusiasm and he quickly spreads his feet to counteract what he guesses may be a tackle attempt from the blond. The other darts toward him and Sasuke braces himself. At the last moment, as Naruto launches himself, the Uchiha ducks down into a squat, wrapping his arms around the others legs to send him barrelling over his shoulder.

Looking behind him with a smirk, Sasuke jumps up to his feet and dusts himself down. "Come on dobe, you can do better than that." He remarks, knowing that comments like this will on rile his lover up further. He wants that though, a riled up Naruto is more challenging and Naruto can respond, Sasuke takes his turn, opting for a sliding dive across the ground.

Aside from getting mucked up a little, Sasuke is unaware of the sun burning his exposed skin, an unfortunate downside to having such a fair complexion. His shoulders, back and the bridge of his nose normally suffer the worst. Thankfully his hayfever isn't acting up again…

* * *

Naruto barely has time to choke out a curse.

Strong arms move to trap his legs, lifting him from the ground below. His own arms fly out a moment later, preventing him from landing face-first into the rain-softened ground. The blonde rolls into a crouch, turning around meet Sasuke's smug face. Naruto has about a thousand comebacks to bark back, but the action falls short, attention shifting to the oncoming slide-tackle.

" Oh _please, _" he scoffs, kicking up his feet to cartwheel out the line of assault. He must say, the lack of torrential rain is exponentially better. Yes, it's a bit humid, and the mosquitoes are out, but there's a ninety-nine percent chance his companion come out of this sporting a nice burn. It's a thought that makes a grin stretch across his whiskered cheeks.

While the other is crouched momentarily, Naruto takes his cue to lightly step away, " Well come on, then," he says, pace speeding up with each second, " come and get me." He'd never admit it, but the blonde finds that likes when Sasuke is chasing him for once.

* * *

Sasuke curses Naruto's acrobatics and before he can wrap a hand around the a tan ankle beside him, it disappears as the blond moves away from his reach once again. _Damn you dobe…_ Springing to his feet, Sasuke gives chase, arms pumping at his sides to propel himself forward quicker. Now an arms length ahead of him, dusky eyes narrow in concentration. He needs to time his next move just right and try and predict what Naruto is going to do at the same time.

His gaze flicks to the tree that lies in front of Naruto. Now, the other would either change direction or leap up into the tree. Somehow he has to cover both options. The answer comes to him in the form of of kunai from his pouch. They had agreed no weapons but that surely wouldn't count if the weapon isn't being used as a weapon, right? He has no time to weigh it all up so just acts upon instinct, pulling the knife out and with a flick of the wrist, it skims through the air, over Naruto's shoulders and embeds itself in the tree trunk.

With the kunai in place, he jumps at the opportune time, one hand grasping the handle of the knife so he can swing himself in front of Naruto and thus tackle the blond to the ground using his weight. The pair roll a fair distance before coming to and abrupt stop. Sasuke gaining the upper hand and pinning the others arms above his head. "You were saying?"

* * *

In retrospect, attempting to run backwards was probably a poor decision. Sasuke's gaining ground and closing the gap fast and Naruto almost trips himself when he tries to turn on his heel. His breathing is loud, each breath is laced with excitement as he sprints ahead. The slap of the other's sandals against the ground can be heard more clearly and Naruto takes this moment to peer over his shoulder, just in time to see a kunai whistle by him.

"Hey-" Naruto barks, with the intent to reprimand Sasuke. The kunai pierces the crooked tree with a loud _thwack _and Naruto, confused about the whole occurence, isn't quite sure whether to turn his attention on that, or keeps his eyes on Sasuke. Always true to himself, he does neither, attempting dash away from them both.

Sasuke's body collides with him then, lurching the two of them farther into the clearing. Dirt and grass find their way into his mouth and Naruto has _got _to remember to keep his mouth closed next time. When they finally stop skidding, blue eye peek open to stare up into charcoal irises. " Oh look," Naruto deadpans, turning his head to wipe his cheek on his shoulder.

"Here we are again." Sasuke's heavy, but Naruto isn't tired from the commute here, unlike the last time this occured. Pressing his heels in the dirt, he manages to tilt them a bit to the side. The blonde pulls his seized hands to the opposite direction, if he can get Sasuke unbalanced, he might be able to tip him over completely.

* * *

Playful ebon eyes lock with cornflower hues, the others dry comment eliciting another smirk; a smirk which is wiped away with the shift of strong arms. Sasuke topples sideways, his lack of concentration lost him precious time to counter the movement and stay upright. "Oh no you don't you little shit." Extending his long legs, he manages to lock them around Naruto's ankle as he attempts to get away and this time he falls onto his stomach.

Sasuke twists his body around, releasing the leg-leg lock and then hoists himself over Naruto, this time using his body weight to keep him in place. It could be the suns heat, but Sasuke is beginning to feel really hot. Particularly his face which is now covered in a light sheen of sweat. Hana country certainly has a volatile climate, perhaps sparring when the sun is at highest wasn't the wisest of ideas. He is about to voice this but Naruto is still struggling beneath him, the heat of the day not seeming to affect the blond. Lips thinning into a firm line and features hardening into an expression of determination, Sasuke decides to continue regardless. He rolls off Naruto then wipes the moisture from his forehead.

"Best of three dobe…" He murmurs, running his tongue along his lips to moisten them before getting into his usual defensive stance.

* * *

The position they're in is a bit degrading, really. So, Naruto's thankful when the other fuck's off, rolling to the side and away from him. For once, when the warmth of Sasuke leaves him, he's grateful. The noon sun is beginning to take it's toll and while Naruto's not too affected by it, he can see in the sweat that beads at Sasuke's hairline, that the other is not so lucky.

" Best of three, more like how many pins before you pass out." He squints up at Sasuke from where he is crouched on the ground. The Uchiha stands right below the sun, unfiltered light casting a shadow over his face. The blonde rises, unzipping his jacket and chucking it haphazardly off to the side.

Inching away from the other, he spreads his feet apart and positions himself for a kata sequence. Lowly, he speaks, " Do you remember this? Kakashi used to make us move through these when we couldn't stop arguing."

Back then, they'd been told to stop before either of them could win. The exercise had been solely to bring them together, Kakashi had told him much later. The concentration what the other was doing and how one could move to mirror or counter the stance often would bring stress levels down. They'd be left with only a normal dislike of each other when training was over.

* * *

Sasuke remembers very well, while their former Sensei would often find the pairs scraps amusing, sometimes they needed to be brought down to earth. Kata exercises had been an effective method for this. Rather than answer verbally, Sasuke mirrors Naruto's stance with a quirk of his lips which just as quickly fades as his eyes drift closed to focus his mind. He achieves this with a simple breathing sequence of deep inhales and slow exhales, envisioning his body flooding with light. Re-opening his eyes, onyx hues stare straight ahead, features lax.

His first move is a simple combat action, curling his arms up and balling his hands into loose fists, one arm extends forward as if to punch someone and the other follows. Pulling them back into is chest, Sasuke then takes a step forward with his right leg, twists his body to the left then thrusts his leg upwards into the air in a high kick. He repeats this process on opposite sides, all the while drawing closer to Naruto. The moves are languid, not intended to make contact with his partner. Around them, it's like the world has stopped to watch their dance, even the sun feels less intense on Sasuke's pale skin.

A few more combat moves later Sasuke performs a series of fast paced Sesan (life preservation motions) until he ends up almost chest to chest with Naruto. Smoky eyes glimmer with mirth, breaking their serene mood with his next comment. "I have to say your effort to distract me from our earlier activities is quite impressive but I'm not done with you yet…"

* * *

After all this time, Naruto muses, Sasuke's translation of the technique is still superb. The Uchiha moves through each stance without pause, keeps his body light and loose, each muscle working to enhance the fluidity of every movement.

The fabric of his pants rustle, folds sliding across Sasuke's legs, as they move forward. His softened eyes gaze onward to some unknown spot behind Naruto and slowly, the blonde brings up his own lightly balled fists to begin mirroring him. When Sasuke punches forward with one arm, Naruto uses his opposite, only pausing to let the other perform the Seisan. The pace quickly changes, swift transitions relying heavily on weight distribution. Naruto thinks he'd love to see Sasuke and Lee go at it, he wonders who would 'win' the bout.

Nearing closer still, the blonde doesn't flinch when a fist is thrust past his cheek, only to retract back down to the Uchiha's side. A blonde eyebrow raises when he is propositioned, dry lips pull into a smirk and Naruto moves back, feet sliding through the grass. " That's nice…" he mumbles, eyes slowly closing. Flaxen lashes fan out on his cheeks and when they open again, he transitions into the stance of the Seiunchin.

Widening the gap between his feet, he sinks down, bringing his hands up, palms turned inward. He retracts his right hand to his side, fingers still extending outward. With each step forward, his feet stay the same length apart, arms moving to the opposite position, maintaining the stance. Naruto had always favored starting with this sequence, much like his attitude Seiunchin had been initiative-based and he had always hated waiting on _anything _when he was younger. He keeps his eyes on the other, a smile playing on his lips when he lurches forward, simulating a block maneuver with his forearm. As the kata winds down, Naruto inches closer a bit more than intended for the move, fist surging forward, but gently meeting Sasuke's sweat-covered chest. Tanned knuckles stay there, and slowly, the hand uncurls. Naruto doesn't finish the kata, turning his wrist to lay his palm flat on the other's pectoral.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something, eyes alight with mischief, and shoves the other. He pushes with all of his weight and the two of them fall into the grass below. Roughly, he restrains Sasuke, mirroring his earlier predicament and grabbing both wrists.

"Fucking _finally, _" he breathes, laughter rendering his voice uneven. " I had to go through all of that just to get here! What were you saying about getting distracted?"

* * *

Sasuke's frame tenses for impact but all he receives is a soft nudge. Casting dark eyes down, he watches as tan fingers splay out across his chest then flicks his gaze up to Naruto's face, an eyebrow arched. Lifting a hand to swat the the others away, his eyes fly open wide as suddenly the world tilts and Sasuke finds himself falling, his back hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of him.

Before he can make sense of what is happening - aside the obvious - hot hands wrap around his wrists and pin them above his head in a tight hold. Chest rising and falling with each gasp of breath, Sasuke stares up at Naruto with wide eyes, dry lips parted. It seems he is tripping himself up around the blond now, never before would he have been caught off guard so easily. He can't help but smile though, particularly seeing Naruto's euphoric expression. "I was saying that _you_ are very distracting and that means I'm at an unfair advantage." He quips, knowing fine well that Naruto would see right through his bullshit. "What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke has no intention of moving or throwing the blond off, he quite likes their current position, the ground is cool on his back and aside from the grip on his wrists, he is comfortable. The view above him is even better though and he averts his eyes before he teased for admiring. "You're heavy." He grunts pushing his hips up just so, not enough to actually buck the other off. "…and I think you're cutting off my circulation." He adds, inclining his head to look at his restrained hands, neck elongating and stomach pulling taut.

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Naruto would live for this. The figurative tables have turned and it is Sasuke who finds himself on his back, hands bound above and completely immobilized. Honestly, who is Naruto fooling? Twenty years old and he still feels quite the same. Slowly, he comes down from the high, breath evening out into small puffs of carbon dioxide, expression turning smug.

Sasuke's half-assed complaint coaxes an audible huff out of the blonde, cobalt eyes rolling up to the sky in mock exasperation. When he looks back down, he shakes his head, pink tongue flicking out to taste the salt that has gathered in sweat on his top lip. "Whaddyou mean _what are you going to do now?" _The Uchiha voices another complaint and before Naruto can even construct a response, the other's hips press up and the blonde sucks in a breath.

Sasuke's takes no notice of it either, too preoccupied with griping about every other thing. Swallowing, he responds, " You need to focus more…stop getting so sidetracked." Pausing, he watches Sasuke, eyes transfixed on the way his skin is pulled tight over muscles, the ridges of his trachea visible as the entire expanse of his throat is exposed. It's a sight that draws him forward, hips sliding further down and back bending to reach his destination. Lips plant themselves on the skin-covered cartilage and Naruto can't help but think on how many more times he'll get to do this. "What are you going to do?" He whispers into Sasuke's neck.

What is peculiar, however, is the small tug of his thoughts elsewhere. It's a sensation he has only just begun to notice, earlier attention turned on his movements. For the brief time he reprimanded Sasuke on his focus, the whiskered-nin seems to have a little trouble in the present.

* * *

Sasuke's adams apple bobs as soon as he feels the other shift his weight, toes curling in anticipation. It is a curious thing, Sasuke had basically spent his teenage years without any intimacy and he had never really felt like he was missing out. Now, with fleeting touches and heavy kissing, the Uchiha is finding he craves Naruto. So when the blond brushes his lips to his neck, Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut, restrained hands also clenching - a vain attempt to suppress a nasally whine.

The others hot breath as he whispers coaxes a shiver from Sasuke and he cracks his eyes open to glare at the head of blond tresses. "I know what I want to do…" He murmurs without realising he'd voiced his thoughts aloud until it was too late. "I thought I said no funny business anyway." He comments in attempt to divert, pulling his legs up to lock around the others back. It is a risqué move, the new position rather intimate but he wants to return the gesture somewhat and with his hands restrained, that proves to be difficult.

Sasuke notices Naruto isn't meeting his eyes, the blonds face hidden in the crook of his neck. "Looks like someone else is distracted…"

* * *

Naruto positions himself more comfortably between Sasuke's legs, shifting his hips to maintain proper balance. The need to restrain the other has left him and finding there is no longer a point in doing so, he retracts his hands, palms sliding along Sasuke's arms. Coming to a halt on either side of his head, he props himself up.

"Funny business, " he repeats, tilting his head slightly. " Maybe you need to clarify a bit more next time."

"And anyway," grinding his pelvis down,he continues " You're no one to talk, given the previous events. Falling for a schoolyard trick like that, you've become dull, Uchiha." He's not sure if it's the heat from the sun, the sharp line of Sasuke's jaw, or just his libido. For whatever the reason, rather than wait for a retort, Naruto dives right in, so to speak, chapped lips crushing hard on Sasuke's. He continues repeating the same move with his pelvis, maintaining some form of a rhythm.

It's a bold move for anyone, he thinks, let alone for two s-class shinobi—one which who surely still has a bounty or two on his head. Naruto would like to say he'd sense someone nearby, if only he could rid himself of the buzzing in his mind. With time, it only increases, until…until—

_kihhh…_

Eyes fly open, pupils dilated with shock and Naruto goes still.

_Kit._

Rising back to sit on his knees and bringing his hands to the legs that encircle him, Naruto chews the bottom of his lip.

_Kurama…now's not really the time, you see, I'm sort of-_

_Naruto it is paramount that you summon me **immediately.**_

_**Godfuckingdammit, Kurama.** _

Disintangling himself from Sasuke and offering him a regret-filled glance, he moves through a series of hand symbols, eventually clasping them together and shutting his eyes. The patch of grass in front of him blurs soon smoke becomes visible, swirling into thickness. What steps out of it in the next moment is a fennec fox, unnaturally orange coat gleaming in the sunlight. Before Naruto say anything, it turns to Sasuke, hackles raised and teeth bared.

"** You. Child with eyes of the underworld." **

Naruto can not contain the utter embarrassment that sweeps over him, groaning and cradling his head in his hands.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oooh what does Kurama want? Heh heh heh..**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto must be a mind reader, Sasuke surmises. Fingers uncurl themselves from his wrists, blood rushing through his arms and making the pads of his fingers tingle. It's hard for him to retort back when the blondes hands glide down his arms so enticingly. Sasuke is sure his nerves are hyper-sensitive today, every touch from Naruto is undoing him slowly, slow even breaths becoming more erratic. Then, as Naruto sits up, the most delicious friction is applied to his groin sending pleasurable waves to surge through his body.

"Ass-hnnm." His insult is cut off by a pair of rough lips meshing against his own, Sasukes hands instinctively flying up to grab fistfuls of hair. He kisses back with vigour, alternating between nipping and sucking on the others lips then prising them open with an eager tongue. Once inside, he savours the blonds unique yet familiar taste, pushing the wet muscle against Naruto's. The experience is increasingly intense, particularly with the addition of Naruto's grinding hips. Oh how Sasuke loves those sinful hips, rolling his own upwards to meet them. Between their bodies, an incredible heat as clothed erections bump and slide together, coaxing throaty moans into the others mouth.

Sasuke is happy to lose himself in the moment - that is until Naruto's frame goes rigid, cerulean hues wide. The Uchiha opens his mouth to question the blond but he shifts off him completely, casting Sasuke an apologetic look. Fully perplexed and _frustrated_, Sasuke sits up and watches Naruto perform some hand seals.

He rises to his feet as strong chakra waves emanate from the ground, clouds of smoke forming then dissipating just as quickly. Peering forward with coal-black orbs, Sasuke is astonished to see a small fox-like creature, abnormally long ears protruding its head. In another situation, Sasuke may have found the creature cute but now, with an aching need between his legs, he wants nothing more than to throw a flurry of kunai it's way. Particularly while its snarling his way. He figures this must be Kurama, though in a less intimidating form. Then, when it speaks, Sasuke's dark depths flash dangerously. "Who do you think you're talking to? You better have a good reason to address me like this." He hisses, venom in his tone.

* * *

Any previous bouts of arousal Naruto had been experiencing has ebbed away entirely. Kneeling there in the grass, still not eye-level with Kurama, he can't find the words to say. In front of him, the fox bristles at Sasuke's retort, and lowers his head in contempt.

" Whether or not you deem the reason plausible, is not a concern of mine, boy. I should have known Naruto would be tempted to concern himself with the likes of you once more." Then, dismissing the other completely, the fox turns attention to Naruto, small paws padding over to him.

Rising up from a slouch, Naruto retracts even further away as Kurama comes nearer. Ears flicking towards the sound of a bird call overhead, the fox gives Naruto a once-over. "Kurama.." Naruto voices warily.

Any other time he'd consider the act endearing, the downsized bijuu's wet nose lightly touching his exposed arms, checking for any wounds. Drawing back abruptly and shaking his head, Kurama speaks.

"You reek of that cretin, Kit. Have you not-"

If Kurama hadn't already drawn back to sit on his haunches, Naruto would've slapped him away. " Kurama! What did you come here for?!" Pointing a finger at the smaller being, digit shaking with accusation, he continues, " Because you _sure as fuck _made it seem like it was important."

"Don't curse at me, boy. You know I promised I'd keep you safe and healthy." Leaning closer, the fox lowers his voice to a whisper. Naruto has seen some shit in his life, but he can't shake the abnormality of having the smallest breed of canid tersely speak to him. " You make it harder for me to do my job when you make poor choices—like this lout."

"Okay first of all," the whiskered nin replies, lowering his voice also, " Sasuke is not a lout, a cretin, or any other old man insults you have waiting in your vocabulary. Second of all, I'm not in any danger. So you can go back to gallivanting on the country side!"

All the while Naruto is mortified, wondering just what Sasuke is thinking of all this. Kurama is normally a bit more easy-going, as of late. He's always had it out for the Uchiha, however.

* * *

The audacity of this ridiculous _poodle_ ignites anger with Sasuke and he shoots Naruto a questioning glare before returning to the infuriating fox. Eyes narrow into slits as he watches Kurama pad over to Naruto, ears straining to hear the exchange. The blond himself looks unimpressed with the unfolding events and its quickly revealed that Kurama holds a very deep dislike to the Uchiha. Sasuke snorts derisively, he is used to being on the receiving end of hate as much as the opposite. Pushing aside his rage for now, he settles with the amusement that trickles into his mindset and thinks of ways he can aggravate the the little fox further.

"I'm mortally wounded that you think so ill of me." He begins with snark. "You had better get used to my scent, you'll be picking it up a lot." Sasuke folds his arms across his chest, the twin folds of his lips tugging into a smug grin. "Besides that, Naruto is not a child and you have no right to dictate whom he should_concern_ himself with." Each word holds acidic undertones, despite the mirth that dances in his inky hues.

Now that Sasuke thinks about it, Kurama sounds very akin to a domineering father figure and that notion alone brings forth an eruption of mocking laughter. "Ne, Naruto… I think your fox is trying to protect your purity." He ignores the growling his comments have caused, opting to lock eyes with Naruto and wonder if the other had come to the same conclusion. He can already see the other is slightly embarrassed, tan cheeks dusted with a red glow.

* * *

Naruto's aware that Kurama's intentions are sincere, the way the fox goes about them needs some mending, unfortunately. He supposes that him and Sasuke have something in common- a short temper. Under different circumstances (less volatile ones, no doubt), he'd like to watch the two go at it verbally, keeping their hands and paws to themselves.

In the present, the blonde needs to focus on diffusing the argument quickly. Sasuke's voice rings out in the clearing and before Naruto can tell him to _shut the fuck up,_ he gets a reply.

"Perhaps then you should die from that wound, Uchiha," the fennec rounds on him, bristling. Naruto is near tears in frustration, hands reaching up to tug at flaxen locks. If he could just dismiss Kurama with a snap of his fingers, he would. As the situation stands, that privilege is no longer available to him, ever since Kurama was given free will. Pushing off the ground, he finally stands up, moving to step over the small canidae. This action elicits a muttering of " Cheeky boy…" from Kurama that goes unnoticed.

Coming up beside Sasuke, he turns to the fox and says, " We're going back. Kurama, you're only invited if you choose to act politely." Not waiting for a reply, Naruto discreetly brushes his hand along Sasuke's, turning his head a fraction to whisper, " I'm so sorry. He's just…he's seen the worst of it, you know?"

Naruto then nudges them back towards the path they came here from. Behind them, grass bends under a small weight. Kurama begins to follow.

* * *

His taunting had clearly worked. Kurama circles Sasuke, hackles raised and teeth bared once again. The Uchiha's stance becomes more offensive, feet spread apart and fingers hovering over the pouch that holds his weapons. The tension in the air hung thick, so thick it could be sliced. For a moment all that can heard is their breathing and Kuramas snarls.

Sasuke's eyes follow Naruto as he comes steps into his line of sight and walks up to stand behind him. The blond's next words have an instant calming effect, Sasukes posture becoming lax and the fire fading from his eyes. His gaze drops to ground and he nods slowly. Sasuke knows exactly what the other is referring to. Kurama has every right to distrust him and guilt bleeds into his system as he pictures a devastated Naruto seeking comfort from the fox.

Turning on his heels he walks alongside Naruto, his eyes everywhere but the man beside him. Guilt is a hard pill to swallow at the best of times but it hurts to be reminded of the pain he had caused. The walk back to the cabin is a solemn one, a big contrast to their earlier mood. Sasuke is aware of the fox following them, if not for the soft footfalls then definitely for the burning sensation of a pair of hateful eyes. Approaching the cabin, Sasuke walks on ahead so he can unlock the door and step inside, leaving it ajar for the others to follow. As Naruto enters, Sasuke offers him a soft smile to let him know he wasn't upset with him - he quickly averts his eyes when Kurama enters. The fox is quick to sniff around his surroundings and Sasuke leaves him to it, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke casts his smoky gaze to Naruto, his eyes hold some questioning but otherwise he remains placid, awaiting his next move… or Kuramas. The fox in question had finished his exploring and comes to rest on his haunches in front of the pair.

Feeling like a man on trial, Sasuke momentarily wonders if all of Naruto's friends would react like this.

* * *

Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek hard, a metallic taste following as blood meets his tongue. Swallowing, his eyes meet Kurama's, pools of intense midnight betraying every emotion. He hates these types of encounters, he hates having to explain himself. If not for Naruto, he'd push away his guilt and release a torrent of verbal abuse at the fox. Resting his elbows on his knees, he clasps his hands out in front of him and leans forward. "I have asked myself that so many times you wouldn't believe." He begins in an even tone.

"When I first left Konoha, I had planned to forget the village and everyone in it. Even after my plans.._changed_…" He swallows again as memories return, some he'd rather not think about. "Even after they changed, I pulled away further. The point is, this idiot always ended up getting my way." He gestures to Naruto with a tilt of his head. "I never understood why, even when he gave his little speech about being friends. I've always questioned it… until now."

Sasuke pauses, unclasping his hands. He turns his head, eyes locking with Naruto's. "It turns out we've both been holding feelings for one another, mutual feelings for kami knows how long. So to answer your question, perhaps you should ask Naruto." He turns back to Kurama. "I have done things I'm not proud of and some things I will carry with me to til my death. I still have issues, Naruto is aware of them. If you're asking me if I will hurt him, I think you know that answer." Sasuke concludes.

Sitting up taller, he watches and waits. The atmosphere is tense.

* * *

So badly Naruto wants to touch Sasuke, pull the other into to him plead Kurama to take his leave. The raven's never been one to do well under harsh scrutiny, so why should now be any different? He's had to answer for himself so many times, without any support. Hell, anyone would likely bail the situation, even if this were under normal circumstances. Outside, he can still hear the cicadas buzzing but that hardly drowns out the silence inside.

When Sasuke speaks, Kurama goes still, somber eyes on him. The exchange that follows between the two makes Naruto feel as if he were absent, standing to the side of them both. Gingerly, he takes a seat on the bed near Sasuke, hands coming to clasp on the blondes lap. The other's voice is cool and quiet in manner, but his words resonate with the blonde. They stir something in him that stays in presence, until finally, the conversation turns on him.

So absorbed in Sasuke's words, Naruto is left with disjointed sentences that flit across his mind. He's got to construct something to dissuade Kurama from taking this conversation any further.

"I think," he begins and surmises he has already started wrong, but continues nonetheless, " we've always come back to each other because that's how things are meant to be. And maybe Sasuke's let things go in the past because he hadn't thought he'd deserved it. "

Looking down at his opened palms, he pauses momentarily before continuing. " It's something-_he's _something I've never been able to let go of. I've always wondered what I'd do in his situation and couple of years ago I think you, Kurama, knew what decision I came to. It's for that reason I've come to the conclusion that we are, by extension, one in the same."

He doesn't know where the words come from and probably the other's don't know either. It's nerve wracking for the blonde, not only does he have to explain something so personal to the fox, he's doing the same for Sasuke, and maybe a little for himself.

Kurama still doesn't move, silently mulling over the information, processing it. Eventually, he stands, drawing back to stretch, tiny paws sliding forward on the wood flooring. Coming back to a proper stance, the canidae-spirit finally gives his answer.

"Uchiha, I'll grant you the benefit of the doubt for the time being. Lest I find that something terrible has happened, I'll refrain from questioning you further." Turning back to Naruto, he finishes, " Keep that in mind, kit. Also, you have left your notepad and jacket out in that overgrown, poorly picked training spot we came from."

In the next moment, Kurama flickers away and Naruto falls backwards on the bed, tan arm covering his face.

* * *

Surprise flickers in darkened hues when Naruto begins to speak, Sasuke had expected a further grilling off the overbearing fox. As the others words penetrate his ears, he feels all the moisture leave his mouth, twin tiers parted to suck in steady breaths. He angles his head towards the blond, watching his face as he speaks. He is stunned by the sincerity he sees swimming in those blue depths. It's enough to render him speechless and he almost misses Kurama's response.

Snapping his head back to the old fox, his features harden, reflecting the steely resolve he felt inside. "I won't give you reason to regret this." He simply states as the fox fades away. His gaze lingers on the empty spot where Kurama sat just moments ago until a soft thump breaks his thoughts. He looks beside him to find Naruto has lumped back on the bed, his face hidden by his own arm. Reclining back also, Sasuke shifts onto his side, cheeks resting on his hands as he is propped up by his elbow. "Well.." He clears his throat. "That was certainly interesting." He comments, allowing his free hand to trail Naruto's bicep. "I thought for a moment there I going to get 'the talk'." This is followed by a snort from Sasuke.

His eyes soften, "Are you going to hide under there all day?" Sasuke smirks, extending his foot to nudge the others ankles.

Sasuke is in no doubt Naruto is feeling a little embarrassed and truth be told, the Uchiha couldn't blame him. All he can do now is attempt to make light of the situation and reassure the blond that he is in no ways mad at him. It's a relief to be left alone again, he can't deny that and in a strange way, Sasuke is glad Kurama was there for Naruto when he wasn't.

* * *

Sasuke's first comment after Kurama's departure earns a exasperated groan from the blonde. The bed dips, as the other shifts his weight and it makes Naruto's body tilt towards him, form threatening to slide closer.

He keeps his arm over his face, heated flesh warming his eye lids. So vexed he has become, Naruto can't even offer a snort at Sasuke's connotation to Kurama breaching the subject of sex (or mating, as he had gruffly referred to it at some other time). He nearly jumps when cold finger tips travel up along the muscles in his right upper arm. How is it that Sasuke is able to remain so calm and return to displaying affection? Has Naruto gone and missed something?

Expelling another puff of air from dry, parted lips, he gives up. It's over with now and he hasn't the point in worrying any further. A toe prods the back of his ankle and Sasuke tries to coax him out of his fretful reverie. This action earns a small, wary smile out of Naruto, arm sliding down and resting at his side to reveal it.

"Sasuke," he utters, and in the next moment his eyes alight with resolve and tenacity is commonly present within the depths of his cobalt orbs. "I'll wash your back and make you dinner." It's a bold move, but after Kurama's verbal onslaught, he wants to do this for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasukes dark irises follow the others movements as he finally lifts his arm from his face. Cerulean hues fix themselves on him and Sasuke can see the emotion and firm resolve reflected in their depths. Naruto's next words drip with promise and though Sasuke is surprised at the gallant suggestion, he is nonetheless intrigued. Reaching out to cup the others face, the pads of his thumbs stroke the contour of his jaw, feeling the beginnings of coarse hairs. "That sounds tempting…" He breathes. "Too tempting, I may have to take you up on that offer." He leans in and bumps his nose against the others.

The offer is tempting, he needs to shower anyway after spending all day in the sun and rolling around on the ground. Dinner… well the proof is in the tasting, he surmises, unsure of the blond's culinary abilities.

Shifting his weight, he sits up. "What about your notepad?" He asks as he kicks his sandals off and pads across the room to get a towel. "Though I think it will be alright for another couple of hours, I don't think we're due any more rain until overnight." He adds, untying his belt and letting his trousers drop to his ankles. He suddenly stops, aware that he is not alone. Nudity around others is never something that has really bothered him. Back in the Academy days it was usual to share to walk around the bathhouse without a stich on.

Ignoring the minute bout of shyness, he turns around with his back to Naruto, hooks his thumbs under his boxers and tugs them off over his legs. He then wraps a towel around his waist and heads towards the kitchen. Casting a look over his shoulder, he smirks. "I'll meet you there." Then strolls out to the outhouse, discarding his towel and turns on the water before stepping in."

The jet of water on his scalp feels good, but as soon as it hits his sun kissed skin, it dawns on Sasuke that he is in fact sunburned and curses his fair skin.

* * *

Naruto blinks languidly as fingers make their way along the line of his jaw. Sasuke's stares at him unabashedly, even as the suggestion of something other than showering hangs in the air. They're both grown men now, and Naruto can't continue to second guess himself on every turn of their shaping relationship. The other draws forward and the tip of his nose comes into contact with his own—who knew the Uchiha was such a sap?

_What _about_ my notepad,_ the blonde comes close to muttering under his breath, clearly unconcerned about the misplaced papers. He supposes if anyone finds it, they'd probably assume the half-assed scribble on the first page could be the start of a diary. For now, it'll have to stay there. Propping himself up on his elbows, the blonde replies, " Like you said, it should be fine. I hadn't gotten a chance to write anything valuable in it so I doubt it'll turn into a problem." The rustle of clothing causes his eyes to drop down from the ceiling and focus on the man in front of him. He finds that Sasuke has paused in speech and in making any further movement.

A moment later, his boxers join the dark pants around his ankles and moves without any further hesitance to step out of them. He flashes Naruto with the smooth skin of his lower half, the line his narrow hips travel down past his taut bottom and to exceptionally toned thighs and calves. He is so achingly beautiful to Naruto, that he's not quite sure _what _Sasukesays to him over the curve of his shoulder, before he departs.

Pushing off the bed a moment later, he wastes no time in following the other to the outhouse. Toes stepping across sun-heated stones, the blonde comes to a halt in front of the door, towel gripped in tense hands, and pushes it open. The swell of steam from the shower immediately prompts perspiration from his skin. Sasuke's got his eyes closed, head tilted to the side with one hand running along the opposite shoulder. Naruto steps inside, gingerly closing the door behind him. It's not a large space, so the blonde has to slide behind Sasuke cautiously. He extends an arm behind him to set the towel on the sink. Bringing both hands to rest on Sasuke's waist, he presses forward, lips coming into contact with the tender, heated skin of his neck.

One hand slides around to the front of Sasuke's stomach, drawing away to turn palm up and open. His voice is low and almost drowned out from the spray of water, " Hand me the sponge."


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke doesn't hear the door open over the running water so when two warm hands cup his waist he jolts, eyes flying open. Any protest he has melts away from his tongue as dry lips ghost his neck, coaxing a pleasant shiver down his back. He swallows as he hands the sponge over, all of a sudden his body very aware, goosebumps breaking out along his arms and the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Even the noise of the water hitting the tiles is drowned out as all Sasuke's mind can comprehend is the fact that Naruto is behind him.

He can feel the heat radiating off the other, every breath the other takes tickles his skin and causes more shivers. Arching his neck down, he allows his eyes to drift closed once more, damp charcoal eyelashes fanning out on his rose-tinted cheeks and wet bangs casting a dark veil over his face. Even the sting of his sunburn is pushed to the back of his mind. His legs are tense with the anticipation, the slow-motion effect warranting a curl of toes on slick floor. Sasuke's breaths are slow, inhaling deeply and then shuddering as he exhales.

"Have we met?" His tone is sultry, like warm honey when he decides to speak. His back ripples as soon as the sponge meets his flesh.

* * *

Naruto brushes the soaked hair off the nape of Sasuke's neck, other hand retracting from around his waist to place the sponge upon a reddened shoulder. It's obvious the skin there has attained sun damage from their earlier endeavor and Naruto is especially tentative on applying too much pressure in sensitive areas.

Sliding the sponge down further, he massages it into the curve of Sasuke's back. The extent of the sunburn seems to end just below his shoulder blades, so the blonde presses down a little harder with the intent to work into the noticeably tense muscles there. Sasuke's muscles are tightly coiled and Naruto can't help but think the Uchiha's putting some effort towards maintaining control of his body.

Newly moistened lips part to speak on the fact, but Sasuke beats him to the punch. The blonde hums at the sound of the low timbre, the way Sasuke hangs on the last word draws Naruto to press forward again, free hand finding it's way back to the other's lower stomach. "We have," Naruto replies into heated skin.

" At the Nakano, in the academy.." While he speaks, his right hand travels down, passing the curve of Sasuke's bottom and down toned thighs. Having reached to the farthest point his arm will stretch, he brings the sponge back up on the opposite side. He's never done something so intimate, yet not overtly sexual. However, the action still brings arousal out of him, it's evidence in the lowering octave of his voice.

* * *

The suds feels good and Sasuke appreciates the care the other is taking when gliding over the tender patches of skin - not that his hazy mind is registering the sting. He is more focused on the hand that now rests on the small of his stomach, stirring his gut. The simple gesture also stirs his arousal and he sucks in a sharp breath. "Naruto…" The name on his lips a breathy whisper.

Sasuke needs to look at him, the close proximity and fleeting caresses becoming almost unbearable . So, he twists his body around until he is face to face with Naruto. The water had flattened the others hair, some golden strands sticking to his forehead. Below that, half-lidded eyes stare back at Sasuke and he moves a hand to Narutos face, sliding his fingers down his jaw once again. His other hand rests on a tanned hip. Dark hues are trained on the other, looking for some silent confirmation and when he gets it, he curves the hand round to the swell of Naruto's bottom, gently massaging the firm mound if flesh. He presses closer, breath hitching as he feels the others arousal against his own; then dipping his head he presses a kiss first to each of Naruto's cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally those soft lips he finds himself craving.

Angling his head, Sasuke deepens the kiss, fingers sliding from the others jaw to the back of his neck. His other hand presses against Naruto's bottom, pulling his hips flush to his own. They had ground their hips together in previous encounters but this time, flesh to flesh, the experience is breathtaking. A low hum of approval passes Sasukes lips and into Naruto's mouth, tongues entwined as he rotates his pelivis.

Drawing his head back just a little, he pulls Naruto's lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly. The small shower is now thick with steam but all Sasuke can feel is Naruto, all senses assaulted.

* * *

Slick skin glides along the pads of his fingers as Sasuke twists himself in Naruto's grip. The other is coaxing him with dark eyes and parted lips, willing the blonde to grant him permission for the following moments. Naruto inhales through his mouth, lascivious stare conveying the unspoken message. A hand reaches past his hips to cup a cheek, fingers drawing across the curve and palm kneading into the smooth skin there.

Small kisses pressed into the dampened skin of his cheeks brings an open-mouthed smile out of Naruto, and his eyelids flutter shut from the sheer sweetness of the gesture. Pink lips finally place themselves on his own and Naruto wastes little time in reciprocating Sasuke's efforts. Naruto vaguely wonders how Sasuke learned to kiss so well, his tongue gliding freely into the moistened aperture. The thought has a short life, his mind's focus scatters shortly after, as the intensity of their of Sasuke's next movement floods his senses.

The moan that emits from Sasuke's wonderful throat sets the blonde off. Any discretion the blonde had left leaves with the groan that escapes from his own full lips. Sasuke is too slow, languid movement and the tug of Naruto's skin between his teeth spurring him on even further. Growling low, he draws away, nails digging in to the hard muscle of Sasuke's midriff. " You're dragging along," he mutters tersely, despite that, prurience is laced in his words. "_ And it's pissing me off. "_

Applying pressure, he walks them both into the wall under the shower head. He can get more bearing there, grinding the Uchiha into the sturdy surface. His head dips, forehead pressing into the crook of Sasuke's neck, panting out profanities. Naruto's palms lay flat against the structure on either side of the other's head, hips still working to keep the sensation that burns relentlessly throughout him.

* * *

Naruto is intoxicating. Sasuke makes this judgement despite the cloud of lust that is threatening to smother all coherent thoughts. The play of soft, demanding lips on his own is addicting and he can't help but want more. Naruto has other plans it seems as he breaks their lip lock and Sasuke is once again stunned into silence. The gaze the other fixes him with is feverous, on the brink of violent. His lips, swollen from their interaction, part to speak and the words spoken send a vehement rush of adrenaline straight to Sasuke's groin.

The next thing he knows, his back is hitting the hard, cold surface of the tiled wall, enticing a deep growl to erupt from the back of Sasuke's throat. _When did Naruto become so feral?_His train of thought derails swiftly as the blonds hips continue to rock and swivel into him, a hushed expletive leaving his lips instead. Pressing back, he grunts into Naruto's ear, "Impatient fucker." Then he flicks his tongue out to trail around the shell before nipping at the lobe.

His lips continue their descent, open mouthed kisses and bites leaving a track of red marks down the others tan neck and on his throat. His hands come up to grip Naruto's strong shoulders as he dares a glance down between their bodies. Sasuke feels like his lungs are being constricted, both their arousals press together, sliding against one another, slick from the shower and soap suds. His dusky eyes then travel back up Naruto's lean form, appreciating every dip and curve of muscle until they settle back on his eyes.

One of his hands drop from Naruto's shoulder, fingertips skimming down the damp heated skin of chest until they brush the raised nub of a dark nipple. His touch lingers there, teasing at first and then when his other hand follows suit, he massages both peaks to hardness under the pads of his thumbs. Dipping his head, he presses a chaste kiss on Naruto's sternum, tasting the saltiness of his flesh amid the moisture. Drawing back, a hand snakes down between their abdomens, tentatively extending his fingers to grip the others length. Watching the other, his smoky orbs lecherous, he barely whispers, "You don't know how much I want you right now."

* * *

Naruto lets himself laugh through ragged breaths. His eyes are still closed shut and his hips continue to grind down hard into Sasuke's. He pays no mind to the quipped complaint whispered close to his ear— he figures if the other has a problem, he'll _do something about it. _Teeth tug at the lobe of his ear and then move to drag along the line of his carotid . If Sasuke had any hopes of slowing their pace, he's damn-well doing the opposite now.

The blonde stretches his neck back, chin upturned and lips parted. His lashes are still fanned out on fever-bright cheeks that move along with his mouth, as Naruto whispers something unintelligible into the humid air. Hands push off of the slick tile wall and his eyes fly back open, chin dropping down to glimpse at pale fingers rolling the brown flesh of his nipples. His own hands linger in the air below Sasuke's forearms, unsure of to do next. He'd never realized that Sasuke had—-the _he'd _fancied nipple-play, his hands had always gone immediately south when he'd been by himself. Sasuke clearly misses Naruto's momentary lapse in concentration, leaning down further to place modest lips on the blonde's chest. Naruto follows the movement with hooded eyes, making no effort to withhold his panting.

He jolts, muscles turning taught and eyes opening wide, when slender fingers wrap around the base of his now straining erection. He's done the same thing to himself plenty of times, yet confusion morphs his features as Sasuke stares back at him with lewd charcoal eyes. Naruto pushes himself into the grip, watching the way his skin slides along Sasuke's hand. The sight earns a loud, vulgar cry out of pink lips.

The blonde's quick to snap his gaze back up to Sasuke's face, teeth baring momentarily as the other's sultry voice rings out. " Then stop fucking teasing me," he curses expertly, " get _on_ with it, Uchiha."

* * *

Sasuke can feel Naruto's need pulse against his hand as he pushes himself into the grip, the sound that follows invokes an eruption of carnal lust. Crushing their lips together once again, Sasuke methodically slides his hand up and down the thick shaft. His tongue impatiently plunders the others mouth, teeth clashing messily at times. He suckles sensually on the tip of Naruto's tongue, his hand picking up the pace between them. He experiments by twisting his hand on the upward stroke, his thumb gliding over the silken head and gathering the slickness there. He massages it in, spurred on by the others convulsing form and obscene moans.

Gaining encouragement, Sasuke pulls his lips away with a wet smack, panting heavily from the oral assault. Eyes trained on Naruto, he slowly lowers himself to the floor until his face is level with his own hand and the others length. He sucks in a shaky breath, his nerves tingling with both excitement and anxiety. Swallowing thickly he strokes the shaft a few more times, watching in fascination as a pearly bead forms on the tip of Naruto's need and trickles down.

Sasuke's cheeks redden, his hand pausing and resting at the base. He casts one last look at Naruto from beneath a fan of obsidian lashes before lowering his head. His tongue sweeps out, gliding over the hot flesh from base to tip. He exhales deeply through his nose; Sasuke decides that he enjoys the taste of Naruto though it would be hard for him desribe it in words. Taking it further, he parts his lips taking him into his mouth. His tongue bumps against the underside of Narutis length as he bobs his head, using his hand to stroke where his hand can't reach. His eyes fall closed as he unconsciously hums around the intrusion, taking him a little deeper. Aside from the running water and Naruto's moans, the wet sounds of Sasukes mouth working his length fill the small space, heightening the experience.

* * *

His hands push off the tile wall, one coming to tightly grasp the back of Sasuke's head, fingers dragging through moistened locks, and the other clawing at a muscled shoulder. Naruto is vocal with nearly every move, each flick of Sasuke's pale wrist coaxes varied guttural sounds out of the blonde. However, most clamoring attempts of speech are claimed by harsh lips that move along his own, their teeth clicking together from pressure applied on both ends. Naruto finds that his lover is totally adept with what needs to be done to draw out optimal pleasure from the blonde. Vaguely, he wonders how Sasuke would touch himself alone.

Azure eyes snap open when Sasuke breaks away from him, his abused mouth still open and ready to voice a complaint. The words go unsaid as the other sinks down, crouching in front of his groin. Looking down, Naruto can't help but feel a spark of anticipation that is masked with unease. "No one's," he gulps, feverish eyes flick from Sasuke's occupied hands to dark eyes that stare back up at him with little disinclination. " Sasuke, no one's ever—"

Abruptly, he cuts off mid-sentence, as words and whatever sense he had left leaves him. Lips tremble in effort not to thrust his hips forward any further, instead he replaces tense hands in Sasuke's hair, half-heartedly smoothing the strands up and off of his angular face. The slide of the other's hot tongue against his the line of his erection completely licentious in sound and the vibrating hum wracks the rest of his body, dissipating any lingering restraint.

"Sasuke—I'm-" and it's a pitiful stutter, a small breathy cry to warn the other. Maybe if he can get Sasuke to pull back and tilt his head away… Naruto tugs at the other's hair none too gently, managing move him inch.

A choked cry emits from him a moment after and Naruto comes hard, warm liquid splattering on Sasuke's cheek and the tile behind him. Sinking down onto his own knees, the blonde pants out, " You're still…_let me.."_Quivering hands reach forward to return the favor, one hand quickly coming up to wipe the other's face, before going back downward. Slowly, he tries to mimic Sasuke's earlier movements, eyes fixed on his the other's smoky gaze, before leaning forward to brush lips against the Uchiha's open mouth. .

* * *

The tug on his scalp feels good as Naruto weaves his fingers in his hair, coaxes more hums of approval from the back of his throat. All doubts had long left Sasuke's mind, instinct taking over and listening to the blond's reactions, he surmises he is doing a good job. He feels the appendage in his mouth swell and twitch violently just as Naruto utters his warning and pulls out. Sasuke's lips seek to reclaim his length but it's too late, warm seed hitting his cheek.

The noises Naruto made during release cause Sasuke's own need to throb painfully, the Uchiha doesn't think he's seen or heard anything so beautiful in his life. Uncurling his fingers from the others softening member, he watches with curiosity as Naruto lowers himself to his level. His lover is clearly still recovering from his climax, soft shaky tone voicing his concern for Sasuke's need. Sasuke is ready to suggest that he could finish himself off but Naruto's fingers are on his cheek wiping away the remnants if his own pleasure.

It's a sweet gesture and Sasuke smiles his appreciation; a smile that is kissed savagely whilst a hand reaches to grip his weeping arousal. "Nnngh!" He moans loudly into Naruto's mouth. He had touched himself but it was nothing compared to this. Sasuke feels like every nerve is on fire but in the most pleasurable way possible. The kiss is sloppy in result of the obscenities Sasuke can't seem to hold back. It isn't long until his toes curl and his body goes rigid. "N-Na.. Na-" Sasuke pulls away from their lip lock as blood rushes to his arousal, a guttural cry escaping his lips. On the brink of release, he dips his head, sinking his teeth into the juncture between Naruto's shoulder and neck… and then the dam bursts, Sasuke convulsing violently as his seed spills over onto Naruto's hand.

As the spasms ebb away, Sasuke releases Naruto's neck then rains small kisses all over his face before resting his forehead against the other, velvety eyes locking with cornflower blue.

* * *

Naruto swallows any further vocal projections from the other, expletives and all. Far away from any methodical sense, the blonde licks along the curve of reddened lips, primary concentration centered on bringing the other to a point of completion the mirrors his own. He hunches over his working hands as they slide along the hot, sensitive flesh.

His left hand moves down to cup and roll Sasuke's scrotum, massaging it in tight, controlled intervals, while the other remains pumping the shaft. It's evident in the breathy play on the blonde's name and the sudden rigidity in his lover's form that their romp is coming to a close. His eyes fly open when Sasuke jerks away, disconnecting their lips in the process.

It's exquisite in the sense, an entirely private matter that has only been showcased to Naruto and no one else. _This face,_ Naruto thinks, hazy thought begins to return to him, _only for me._ So far into his own mind he has gone, his ministrations stop and unconsciously, hands pull back to catch the very result of his efforts.

Eyes flutter closed when warmth is caught in his palms and Naruto misses Sasuke's abrupt lurch forward. Pearl white teeth pierce the flesh of his lower neck but the blonde is almost numb to the sensation, letting the last waves of elation roll over him.

Languidly, he draws back a bit, chuckling as a result from gentle kisses placed upon his scarred cheeks. When they cease, the other pulling away only to press a forehead against his own, sticky hands find themselves on Sasuke's thighs and Naruto stares back.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, in a moment of clarity. " You always were—always will be, actually." Naruto surmises it might be corny, but there's no other way he can say it—-he;s never been skillful with words.

"And," he ends, slow grin returning to it's rightful place, " Your water bill has got to be sky-fucking-high." Aberrance in subject matter at it's finest, he muses, but he knows Sasuke will take it in stride.

Drawing upwards, he pulls Sasuke along with him, turning to get a glance in the foggy mirror. The blonde squints, peering closer at his own reflection. "Oh.."

" Sasuke, what the _fuck?!" _There in the tan skin of his neck, lay two small puncture wounds, side by side.

* * *

Colour floods to Sasukes cheeks in response to Naruto's words. He had his share of admirers but none of them ever complimented him in such a sincere way. It moves Sasuke so much that when he opens his mouth to reciprocate the endearment, his tongue feels like lead and no words come out. Before he has chance to try again, Naruto's lips are quirked into his usual mischievous grin and the subject moves onto Sasukes water bill.

The Uchiha rolls his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled up. His legs are still a bit shaky after the force of his release but his attention is abruptly switched to the twin marks on the others neck. He hadn't realised he had bit his lover that hard and behind his sheepish look, a small possessive side of him is pleased at the idea. "Umm… oops?" He offers, then attempts to divert the issue by reaching for his shampoo and lathering it into his hair.

"I got sunburned." He comments as he rinses. "… and hey, you mentioned something about cooking dinner?" A sly smirk form on his face, the mirth reaching his eyes. "Can you even cook?"

Sasuke decides that the banter between them is one if his favourite things to do with Naruto -aside from kissing and now other _things_. It reminds him of when they were younger and the fact that they quickly fell back into it after all these years of being apart, is very comforting.

* * *

Naruto presses two fingers onto the wounds and when he brings them up to his face, he can see twin dots of blood. He glowers into the mirror at Sasuke's reflection, totally oblivious to the other's brief falter.

"Oops-in-fucking-deed, Uchiha! You had better be lucky my bloodline allows me to heal quickly!" He takes one last look at the damage and though he's not really too bothered by it, his need(and privilege) to gripe about relatively normal things with Sasuke plasters the feigned annoyance on his face.

Turning away from his reflection, he wanders back under the spray of lukewarm water, where the other is combing shampoo through his hair with his fingers. "Sunburned? I thought to maybe warn you out there. But I didn't want to cramp your style. _If you have any."_ he ends cheekily.

The blonde reaches to the side of Sasuke, grabbing the half-full bottle of shampoo, pouring a dollop onto his hands, and massaging it into his own hair. Eyes softening, he then says, " I think I may have a travel-sized bottle of aloe in one of my mini-scrolls." Eyes dropping down to there feet, where frothy water swirls down the drain, he speaks more quietly, " You ought to be more mindful."

Sasuke barks out the question to him and Naruto's gaze snaps back up, "Quite the contrary to popular belief," the blonde grounds out, " just because I don't cook doesn't mean I _can't_ cook."

"Unfortunately for you, the former theory sounds about right." Bending down a bit to rinse the last bits of shampoo out of his locks, he comes back up abruptly, whipping around to smack Sasuke in the face with water. Naruto tries not to slip as he steps out of the spray and moves to grab his towel, wrapping it around his waist when he's done drying himself.

Before taking his leave, Naruto leans back to fix Sasuke with a pert look. "When you're done primping in here, come and eat, I guess?" Saying nothing more, he steps out into the heat of the sun and makes quick work of skipping stones back into the cabin.

Once inside, he immediately goes to his bag to summon pajamas and (oh, for fuck's sake, why did he pack his frog print bottoms?) making a face, he pulls them on. Trotting over to the kitchen, he searches for the cabinet containing pots and pans.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke throws a sud-soaked sponge in Naruto's direction, the blond slipping out before it can reach him. Left to himself, Sasuke finds his lips stretching into a grin. He feels lighter somehow, like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Shutting the shower off, he grabs a towel and clumsily rubs it through his hair before wrapping it loosely around his waist.

On his way out he catches his reflection and a hand comes up to rub the side of his jaw. _I really need to shave…_ Stretching to retrieve his razor blade, Sasuke makes quick work of shaving, being careful not to nick his skin - something he is quite prone to do - and finishing up in record time.

He steps back into the house moments later, skin still still glistening with damp as he pads into the kitchen. Dark hues widen comically at the sight he is met with there. Naruto is rooting through his cupboards, butt sticking in the air as he bends to look through the shelves. A pyjama clad butt. A _frog_ pyjama clad butt. Sasuke can't contain the snort of laughter that emits from his nostrils. "You won't find any flies in there frog-boy." He jests, wandering over and leaning against the counter. "Did you get lost on the way to pond?"

Sasuke's eyes shine with mirth, lips curled upwards as he watches Naruto emerge. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

* * *

The other's voice makes him jump, the back of his head smacking the inside of the cupboard. "Oh for—"

Naruto's eyes squeeze shut from the spark of pain that begins to throb immediately after. Retreating from the clutter of almost indiscriminate cooking supplies, cesious orbs along with a damp head of hair pop up from the small door. Sounds waves are mostly blocked from the wood in front of him so his voice comes out muffled.

"You're hilarious. Like, honestly, how have you not explored the comedic profession? I'm busting a goddamn gut over here." Discomfiture masked by annoyance, Naruto pushes off of his knees to rise to full height.

"And obviously nothing's cooking! This heap of mess you call storage has made it damn-near impossible to start!" Pointing an accusing finger at the facetious expression on Sasuke's face, he continues, " Also, you want to come in here and rag on me?! _You had better be happy I'm feeling good and well fucked, Uchiha. "_

He goes silent, and moves to the fridge to pull out the beef they brought back earlier, laying it in the sink. Eventually, Naruto manages to find a fitting pan and smaller pot for the rice he intends to steam. In the middle of slicing the meat into smaller pieces, he turns his head minutely, eyes still on his task and mumbles, " You got any spices I can use, jackass?"

* * *

Cimmerian hues follow Naruto's movements, the back of the others hand making gentle contact with his clean-shaven jaw. Sasuke doesn't know if his earlier teasing had affected the blond's mood or not, he is used to winding the other up enough to gain a few punches. He surmises that while the blond may have been irritated, it's not something he would dwell on for too long. Still, their new relationship may have distorted the boundaries but that is something they would both discover as time goes by.

Naruto departs to resume cooking, Sasuke entertaining the idea of the other in an apron. He decides against voicing the idea, opting to rest his chin on his hand while he watches silently. To be truthful, Sasuke had expected Naruto to be clumsy and unorganised in the kitchen but the male is methodical in his approach, turning the meat when needed and stirring the rice so that it doesn't stick.

In no time the aroma of ginger and chilli fill the small kitchen, pleasantly hitting Sasuke's nostrils. "Smells good!" He declares, rising from his chair to come and stand behind Naruto. Placing his hands on pyjama-clad hips, he leans in to rest his chin on the others shoulder, gaze roaming over the contents of the pan. "I think you may have outdone me." He murmurs huskily. "…and you know I hate admitting when people surpass me - not that it happens often." He hastily adds.

* * *

Years of living alone has prompted Naruto to learn what needs to be done if he had any hopes of keeping up his one-bedroom apartment at 12. Iruka had been with him through most of it when he was younger, often Naruto would tune the older man out, halfheartedly putting dirty clothing into the washing machine, or cleaning up clutter to satisfy Iruka. The jounin would leave Naruto in the late morning hour and the apartment would be a mess that evening.

Once Naruto started going away for missions, he'd found that coming home to a clean apartment calmed him more than one full of clutter. It doesn't irk him that people naturally come to the conclusion that he lives like a slob, because, honestly, he _would_ had Iruka not threatened him on multiple occasions in his preteen days.

The meat has finally cooked through, deeper red in the center of each slice to ensure tenderness. Reaching up to turn the stove knob off, he then takes the pan off the ring and lifts the lid off the rice. Steam puffs out, and when it disappears, it reveals perfectly cooked rice. Naruto is eyeing his efforts with an appreciative upward quirk of pink lips, when warm hands press themselves into his hips. Sasuke leans closer, nestling his chin on the blonde's relaxed shoulders— this action coaxes a full smile out of him and he leans back into the touch.

" I know," he responds immediately, holding back a dig and failing miserably. A bark of laughter follows Sasuke's attempt to right himself and Naruto nearly throws his head back at the sheer cockiness of it.

"You;re delusional, that shit happens all the time!" Turning out of his grip, he moves to prepare their plates, setting the tender beef over rice and grabbing a jug of water to pour in their cups. He pulls a chair out, settling himself in it before saying, " Take a seat, you flawless being."

* * *

A soft snort escapes his nose, "I'm not delusional." Sasuke slides himself back into his seat, eyes travelling over his plate with appreciation before holding his chopsticks between his fingers. Picking up a cut of meat, he brings it to his lips and pops it into his mouth. As he chews, the rich juices flow into into his mouth and infused with the spices, it is the best thing he has tasted for a while. He had always liked his beef a bit on the rare side, on the road he sometimes had little option. Swallowing, Sasuke voices his enjoyment, "This is really good.."

He continues to eat until his plate is clear, pushing it aside to lean forward on his elbows, hands clasped under his chin. "I take it back Uzumaki, you _can_ cook." Sasuke's tongue peeks out to circle his lips, swiping away remnants of the beef juice. "What's for dessert?" He quips with a cheeky grin.

The question held suggestive undertones but Sasuke doesn't expect anything more to happen between them tonight and changes the subject swiftly. "You are the first person to cook for me in a long time. Karin attempted to once… unfortunately she lost her temper and the meal ended up on the floor." He chuckles. "I'm kind of glad though, it didn't look too great."

His mind wanders off, wondering what his Taka teammates were doing these days. They had gone their separate ways after a while, Sasuke being one of the first to break away. His reasoning was probably the first glimmer that there was still humanity buried deep inside underneath the layers of hatred. He simply decided that his vengeance mission was his alone and he saw no need to put his teammates in that situation. He had developed a strange sort of comradery with them after all despite their peculiar ways.

* * *

Dinner is a relatively quiet affair. They simply eat their food, finding a comfortable silence to settle in. Naruto does smile, however, eyes downcast at Sasuke's hasty compliments. The other's right, too, Naruto's cooked the meat almost perfectly this time and the powdered ginger Sasuke had set down for him had done it's job nicely.

Looking up from his practically cleaned plate, Naruto's ready to fire some noncommittal come-on back at the Uchiha, eyes flashing in the light of the small kitchen. The next comment from the other piques his interest even more so. The mention of his foul-mouthed teammates (excluding that big guy, Naruto notes) is a cajoling matter for the blonde, prompts him to make an inquiry the outcome of that whole situation.

"Sasuke," he speaks carefully with intention to water down how intrigued he really is, " What actually happened to the rest of them? You had to have been with them through a few things.."

_Itachi's death, _he wants to supply, but thinks better of it. It's a bit trivial, but Naruto has to swallow back the rising jealousy he feels for the others. It's a deeply rooting feeling, he'd be embarrassed to admit, a subsequent mindset he's held onto ever since he first got word of Taka (or Hebi, in the earlier days).

* * *

Sasuke detects the wary undertones in the others voice and decides honesty is the best way forward. "I surprised myself," he begins, casting his smoky gaze downwards. "I always imagined that I would be a solitary figure, independently seeking revenge. It was my ultimate goal… But I realised I needed help, which is how Team Hebi started. I knew they had their reservations about me but they stood by my side throughout… everything."

He pauses to a take sip of water. "At first they were just tools to aid me in my plight but I guess you could say as time went on I started realising I enjoyed their company - though I'd never admit that out loud. Eventually it came to point where I didn't want to drag them deeper into my mess, so I broke away from the group, travelling and training myself intensively for days. I think Karin took it the worst, I don't know if it was because she had gone to all the effort of forgiving me for trying to kill her, or something else." Sasuke was aware of Karin's attraction to him, he'd have to be blind and death not to. He decided it wouldn't be helpful mentioning that though.

"You probably don't want to hear this but being with them reminded me of team seven in a twisted sort of way. I'm sorry if I've been vague, some days just went by without me being in the same state of mind to recollect."

* * *

Naruto's glad for Sasuke and maybe a little for himself as well. The other freely, _finally,_ admits the fault in his plan—the blaring error Naruto had seen long ago, yet failed to convince him of. It's something that the blonde, resignedly, has had to let Sasuke figure out on his own. Azure eyes search the lines of Sasuke's face, pale skin is obscured by dark bangs as his line of sight is turned downcast.

_You had people ready to help you back home, why couldn't we have been enough,_ the preteen in him wants to say, but the man he is now stays silent. He may never be able to grasp the reason why Sasuke had to leave Konoha, leave _him. _Though he realizes Sasuke has suffered immensely by becoming unaffiliated with Konoha, at least he managed to form some semblance of companionship with that motley crew he picked up along the way.

"No, I understand," Naruto finally speaks when Sasuke's explanation winds down. " I went through quite a few days where they just all seemed to string together—I was just going through the motions, I guess."

He flattens his palms on the table, as he pushes his seat back to get up. Grabbing his plate and reaching to get Sasuke's, he sets them both in the sink, along with the pot and pan he used. Running water over the dishes, he goes quiet again.

It's embarrassing, he supposes, but at least they can admit they both were in pain all this time. The separation has been hard on them and it has gone too far and too long. Turning the water off, Naruto glances out of the small window in the kitchen. The sun has managed to sunk without notice in light of Kurama's reprimanding, the shower, and dinner. His notebook will be harder to find now, but he can't leave it out all night.

Naruto casts a look at Sasuke through tussled blonde bangs. "Come with me to get my notebook?"

* * *

Sasuke slowly lifts his eyes from his plate, searching the others face and finding sincerety etched on his features. He shouldn't of expected anything less really and a crooked smile forms in return. He likes the reassurance. In some ways he _needs_ it because without it he'd be burdened by his fears and a past he couldn't change. He knows the dark place in his mind was only a few steps behind him, the thought of falling back into that place terrifies him.

_Naruto you are my saviour…_

He watches the other clean up absently until he speaks. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sasuke breathes, scraping his chair back to get up. His eyes flick over Naruto's bare torso, "You might want to put something on first, it gets a bit nippy in the evenings." He suggests, bending to slip on his sandals.

Minutes later, they are heading out of the door and into the crisp night. The sky is clear aside from the odd whisper of cloud, nothing to lessen the chill that nightfall brings. Goosebumps pebble Sasuke's exposed flesh and as he walks alongside Naruto, he brushes his fingers against the others before interlocking them. He tilts his head up, the moons light casting an ethereal glow on his angled features. A content smile plays on his lips.

Entering the trees, the moon becomes obscured, an eerie darkness enveloping them instead. The forest surrounding forest is alive with strange howls as Sasuke leads Naruto through the trees, their twisted and gnarled branches sillouetted in the darkness. A twig snaps somewhere in the distance, an animal scurrying by a moment later. It isn't much longer until the pair step into the clearing, hand in hand. Sasuke's breath catches in throat at the sight he is met with..

* * *

There, in the area's woodland expanse are small lights, dancing along the cool air of the clearing. They flicker out unevenly, only to reappear in a different spot. Like small beacons of light, they guide the two closer.

"Fireflies," Naruto whispers in the next moment, gaze stuck on the spectacle in front of them. The insects communicate with each other through flickers in this way, migrating to the open space to attract a mate. Languidly, they move through the tall grass, blades obscuring them in one moment and revealing them in the next.

"It's a little to cool for them to be out—maybe this is a different breed of them…" the blonde trails off, opting to fall back into comfortable silence shared between the two. He suddenly remembers their hands are clasped together, turning his head to look down at the entwined fingers, Naruto nibbles on the bottom of his lip as deepened thought returns to him. Blue eyes shadowed from the lack of light travel up Sasuke's pale arm, and to his face where the other continues to observe the curious sight of the clearing.

_This_ is the side of Sasuke people need to see and understand. Naruto himself has only witnessed this look a handful of times in his life. The other had sported this expression during one of their more bizarre mission once. Their team was given the responsibility of protecting a pregnant heiress while traveled to a more equipped hospital. She had given birth before the caravan had even reached it's destination. The same look skittered across Sasuke's face when she had wanted them to see the newborn. Naruto had never forgotten it.

" Sasuke," the blonde finally speaks again, voice gentle in manner. When the other turns to him, an insect floats between them, incandescence illuminating both of their faces before heading off further into the clearing. " You're a kind man. You can try to distance yourself from it as much as you want, but it always comes back to you."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes are wide in almost child-like wonderment. It is like the fireflies have put on a performance reserved solely for them, their dance throwing fragments of light into the darkness. Sasuke unconsciously squeezes Naruto's fingers as he watches. Turning to his lover, he absorbs the moment with a carefree smile.

"I think I know what you're trying to say and I appreciate it. Its going to take some time for me to forgive myself. I.." He swallows as he mulls over his next words. "I'm scared I'll lose myself again." His voice falls into a whisper, eyes downcast. "I can still feel it sometimes, the negative feelings. Even today. I just push them back but what if that's not enough?" For a moment Sasuke looks vulnerable, _scared_. Turning back to the fireflies, he changes the subject swiftly.

"I've only seen fireflies once before in my life, when I was a little boy. They were just outside of my window. I didn't know what they were at first so I went and woke Itachi up." He pauses, a sad smile forming. "He was really grouchy that night but I told him about the strange lights outside and he eventually followed me to look. He told me they were fireflies and I asked where they they came from. He told me that they are fragments of a fallen star, that they flit around each trying to find their connecting piece, their other."

"The ones I saw that night were nothing like this though." His smile brightens, reaching his eyes and making them gleam. "I'm kind of glad you forgot your notepad now… do you remember where you dropped it?"

* * *

Sasuke switches to the matter of of his brother, tone haunting in it's reminisce of his younger days, where things were more simple. He doesn't give Naruto time to reassure him that he won't fall back on old ways. The blonde figures he'll have to show Sasuke how much potential he really has with his actions in the future.

Naruto observes the solemn upturn of the corners of Sasuke's mouth, the way he breathes evenly in the darkness, speaking of what once had been. In the back of his mind, Naruto thinks he will never understand how to feel towards Itachi. That day in the forest, he had been stunned with admiration for the briefly resurrected man, whose words were sharp and precise with prediction. Itachi had _trusted_ Naruto with Sasuke and that's something he can truly appreciate.

The story makes him want for what could have been, not for himself, but for Sasuke and Itachi. He'll probably never look at lightning bugs the same again—he can only imagine what the other must be feeling. So, why is it becoming increasingly hard to breathe through his nose?

Even in the shroud of night, the other's eyes are alight with fondness of the memory and the present. Naruto almost fails to catch when his notepad is brought back up. " Uh—yeah," he stutters, eyes flicking down to search the grass for any sign of it. " I mean, no."

"I'll go and," Naruto unclasps their hands momentarily, while stepping forward to scour the ground below. His voice is stuffy and his eyes are becoming a little hot. " I th-think it's over here, somewhere."

To be truthful, he can barely see a damn thing, now, trying hard to blink the tears away and failing. He'll be mortified if Sasuke catches on, praying he'll find the stupid collection of papers soon. A gleam of silver catches his eye and _thank fuck_, it's the wire from the notebook binding. Bending down to pick it up (and discreetly wiping his face on his sleeve) he turns to wave the book at the other. "Found it!"

* * *

The faltering voice doesn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, he had known Naruto long enough to recognise the tone. A frown tugs at his lips, he hadn't meant to burden the blond with his emotional baggage and he debates whether to call him back and talk about it. He decides against it in the end, he knows Naruto wouldn't want him to see him upset through pride. Sasuke is the same. Instead he plants a grin on his face, waving back when the other finds his notepad.

When Naruto rejoins him, he slings an arm lazily over his shoulder in a one-armed hug. Although Sasuke had decided not to bring the issue up, it doesn't mean he can't show the other comfort in subtle gestures. "This is going to look really… corny… but we can't pass up this opportunity." Sasuke ignores Naruto's quizzical look and twists his body around until they are chest to chest. Leaning in, he brushes his lips against the others, engaging him in tender kiss. It's brief and lazy and when Sasuke pulls away he whispers, "Now you can say we've kissed amongst fireflies."

Retaking the others hand, they stroll back to house, Sasuke casting glances at his lover the whole way. When they arrive back inside, Sasuke immediately kicks his sandals off and flops down onto the bed, nails scratching the creamy band of flesh that is revealed as his shirt rides up. "It's been an eventful day." He voices, turning his head to regard Naruto with dark yet warm eyes. "I can't believe we were shopping in the morning and frolicking in the shower by noon." His eyes twinkle cheekily.

* * *

An arm slides around Naruto's shoulders and the blonde becomes more at ease. Leaning into the touch, he's quite thankful his previous state went unnoticed to Sasuke. Confusion flashes passed blue irises, as he is pulled around and pressed flush against the other's frame. In the next moment, he realizes where this is going and resists the urge to laugh giddily at Sasuke's uncharacteristically flippant behavior.

Cool lips press gently along his own and Naruto smiles into the subsequent kiss, reciprocating the action. Pulling back and unable to hold it in any longer, he practically laughs out his next comment. Breathily, he replies, " Sasuke, you are undeniably a _sap._"

Casting one last look at the twinkling glow behind them, he allows himself to be lead back to the cabin. The latch clicks shut, as Naruto closes the door when they arrive back. He smiles and shakes his head at Sasuke thereafter, but mimics his actions nonetheless. The blonde opts for laying on his stomach after crawling onto the bed as well. "You're right," he agrees airily, as he pulls a pillow under his chin.

"That's probably the most fun I've had without violence being a factor. I say that's pretty tame for the both of us, don't you think?" Rubbing his cheek into the softness of the pillow, he closes his eyes and lets comfort wash over him.

"Well I take that back. That time you jumped into a spider web and fell off the tree afterwards was a wonderful time as well." He's not sure why he can easily recall these small moments of their childhood and is a little embarrassed because of it.

* * *

Snorting out his amusement, Sasuke follows up with a memory of his own. "Not as wonderful as the time you decided to wade through that pool of water until you realised it was rife with leeches. I think that was the first time I saw you move so fast! Then there was that time you were adamant on trying that 'sizzling hot' ramen and ended up drinking copious jugs of water and running to the toilet all night …" He chuckles. "You know, the clue was in the name dobe."

Nudging the others leg with his foot, Sasuke continues with the playful jibes, Naruto firing them back just as well. "… Don't forget you and Konohamaru getting yourselves in trouble with Sakura with you sexy jutsu or whatever you called it. Say, what's that little shrimp up to these days?" The laughter dies down, curiosity replacing the mirth in his eyes. It's unsettling how much he had forgotten until now, _who_ he had forgotten.

Sasuke realises he has so many questions. Is Ichiraku still around? What is Iruka doing with himself now? Do they all hate him? It's an unpleasant thought but he can't say he'd blame them.

* * *

His jaw drops at Sasuke's statement, unable to contain his shock, he stares wide-eyed at the other. Blinking himself out of a stupor, Naruto addresses each one of the instances spoken of in a voice a little higher pitched than intended.

"_Whaaaaat?! _Those are all fabricated and I deny your claims!" They're all quite accurate, actually, but Naruto would never own up to them. Absentmindedly, he reaches down to scratch at his legs where the leeches had taken a hold of them at one point.

"And that ramen," he points at Sasuke, " was worth it! I'd never do it again but it was a learning experience! And let's not conveniently forget when you set half of your kitchen on fire. Or when I caught you with your hands down your pants." He had walked in their tent one night, while camping out during a mission. Sasuke had shot him the nastiest look and rolled onto his side, facing away. Now that he's thinking about it, Naruto couldn't fall asleep after it.

"I also choose not address the sexy jutsu incident. And Konohamaru's your typical loudmouthed teen. He's got this creepy deep, husky voice now. Freaks me out." Eyes softening, he watching Sasuke's face settle into contemplation, he can only guess the other's trying to picture it. Reaching toward the other, he places his palm on Sasuke's abdomen. " Just say it, man. Honestly you can ask anything."

* * *

The soothing hand on his stomach coaxes a soft sigh out of Sasuke, the muscles under Naruto's fingers pulling taut. "I was just wondering, well actually I have already come to the conclusion, that everyone must hate me now. From the village I mean.." He answers truthfully. "I can live with that and I feel it's deserved but.. I wouldn't want you becoming a target after all you've done for me."

Sasuke hadn't really thought about the consequences until now. If Naruto's friends hate him, how will they react if he's suddenly back in the picture. This particular question brings forth the unwanted anxieties he has regarding the day when Naruto has to leave. They had such a pleasant day, the Uchiha feels guilty for once again allowing his negative thoughts to rear their ugly head? He berates himself for not letting himself be happy and letting his insecurities surface in front of his lover.

* * *

He retracts the hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well," Naruto starts, rolling onto his back, " I can't say they won't have any residual hard feelings from the past couple of years. You and I both know it's been quite some time. I think one of the worst things, " he turns his head to look at Sasuke, " is not knowing. And that's something especially hard to deal with for Sakura and up until now, me."

In an attempt to lighten the situation, the blonde pats the other's shoulder in reassurance. "As for me, my star power will keep people from saying anything. To my face, at least. And anyway, you haven't actually done anything to Konoha. Aside from slicing up that old codger."

"Who needs him, anyway," Naruto amends. His words have done little to quell the growing worry in Sasuke's demeanor, this in turn makes Naruto feel unease. They've yet to have _that_ little discussion and now's hardly the time to bring it up, not after experiencing such a nice day. " Listen, just relax, ok? The fact that you actually give a shit is something anyone would take into consideration. So just—" pausing, he slides over in an attempt to spoon the other, arm reaching around his waist.

"Don't think on it, ok?"

* * *

… And there it is. The reassurance Sasuke needs to douse his doubts. Shuffling back into the loose embrace, he presses his back into the others warm chest. One of his hands slide down to cover Naruto's with his own, stroking the pad of his thumb over his knuckles. He stifles a yawn, nostrils flaring and his eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

Sasuke's sleeping pattern before Naruto arrived on the scene had been erratic. Immersed in his training, day and night melded into one at times and hours would pass without him realising it. It's nice to actually feel tired -not in the can't physically stay awake way, but the languid winding down after a busy day way.

"Thanks dobe." He murmurs his gratitude, hoping Naruto realises how much his soothing words are appreciated. Sasuke had never been good with words. "Are we heading back into town tomorrow? You said you need some fresh supplies right?" He changes the subject, eyes falling closed again. His thumb continues its circling pattern until it falls into rhythm with his breathing. He finds himself slipping into sleep but the others voice rouses him into awareness, glazed hues snapping open again.

Sasuke doesn't realise he hasn't answered, the lull of sleep is tugging on him again. The corners of his lips curl upward, _Okay now you can't physically stay awake_ his brain supplies. That's the last coherent thought he has before his charcoal lashes fan out across his cheek, eyes closing for the final time.


	21. Chapter 21

When Sasuke yawns, Naruto tries hard to stifle his own and fails. His fatigue ridden mind wondering over the theory of yawns from one person causing a subsequent chain reaction-and _hey that's something he can ask Sakura-chan when he gets back_.

He's on the verge of venturing off into the dream-world, when Sasuke's voice momentarily pulls him off the brink. The inquiry of tomorrow's tasks jump starts his mind again and he mentally ticks off the list. " There's.." Naruto stalls, attempting to recall the names, ".. a couples blossoms I've got to pick up…maybe jot a little more notes down to make it look like I tried.." For now, that's all Naruto can think of and the last of coherence leaves his mind. Sasuke's breathing has begun to even out anyway. Shifting even closer, the blonde slides his knees up farther, pressing them into the back of Sasuke's and tightening his grip slightly. The rise and fall of the other's shoulders lulls him into a dreamless state of sleep.

The next time Naruto opens his eyes, light has found it's way back inside, bright yellow stripes shine down on the thin sheets that cover them. His limbs are stiff from disuse and his mind is foggy as the last remnants of lethargy fade away. Turning his attention to the other inhabitant of the bed, he finds that, even in sleep, they haven't moved an inch. He can't help but smile at the fact—maybe his vice grip is just that effective? Slowly, he retracts his arm, careful not to wake Sasuke. He turns on his side and slides out of bed and discreetly trots off to the outhouse to wash his face and brush his teeth.

He recalls Sakura telling him a trick that most women played when they spent the night. _" What you do is," her sweet voice rings out on a spring day, as they both sit at a table to have lunch outside. " Sneakily, you head to the bathroom, rinse your face, reapply your makeup and slip back into to bed. Men are such idiots—sorry Naruto—they'll believe you actually wake up like that."_

Naruto tries not to snicker, as he comes back, lifting up the sheets and shifting back into bed. Eyes closing, he waits for the other to stir.

* * *

Sasuke wouldn't class the images that played in his sleep that night as dreams, they were more like a slideshow of memories, good memories. Fragments of his childhood and happier times strung together. In his slumber, a smile finds it way onto his lips and remains there until the warm light bathing his cheek begins to rouse him the next morning.

Cracking open his eyelids, Sasuke's eyelashes flutter as his eyes adjust to the morning glow, then shifting onto his back, he rolls his head on the pillow to face Naruto. His arm outstretched, his fingers dance along the others shoulder as he yawns, pulling a face at the stale taste of the previous nights dinner. He continues his ministrations, eyes drifting closed as he lingers in the state of 'just waking up'.

"Mhm.. dobe awake yet?" He mumbles, cracking one eye open to check. Either way, Sasuke decides to shift himself so that he is half on top of the blond, face buried in the crook of his neck in attempt not to breathe on him. It is then that Sasuke inhales, the fresh scent of soap hitting his nostrils. Eyebrows knitting together, he nuzzles in further, surprised how fresh the other smelled considering they'd slept since their shower.

Sasukes groggy mind takes a swift detour as soon as the word shower enters his brain. He entertains the thought of a second round while they are conveniently in bed, the idea travelling south without much encouragement. Grinning deviously, Sasuke rocks his hips forward and let's his intentions be known.

* * *

A warm weight presses down on him and through sheer will, Naruto is able to feign waking up for the first time that morning.

His eyes open slowly at the feel of sleep-laden words humming softly against his throat. Naruto smiles at how unguarded Sasuke is in the morning, a privilege he's lucky to have now that things have changed. There was a time when Sasuke would've quickly associated leisure and relaxation with weakness. Naruto's thankful he's no longer in that mindset.

He'd offer the other a smile, if not for Sasuke's face nestled into his neck, lips brushing the rise of his collar bone. "Thanks to you, yes," he mumbles back, shifting to make himself more comfortable. Sasuke's managed to slide a leg in between his own, leaving them both in a rather suggestive position. Naruto's not a complete idiot, he knows where _this_ is going. When Sasuke presses his hips just so, the blonde lets out a breathy laugh.

If he let's this go on, he'll end up staying in bed the whole day. Lifting a hand to aim a slap at Sasuke's arm, he says, " I know what you're up to, you closet-lecher. And while I may be normally inclined to entertain the idea, we've got stuff to do today." He's astonished at his own restraint, honestly. To balance it out, however, he makes no move to disentangle himself from the other.

* * *

Sasuke groans, halting the movement of his hips. "I hate it when you're right." Reluctantly dislodging himself from his lovers warmth, he sits up and reaches behind to scratch the back of his head. "You owe me…" He adds, climbing over Naruto's form to slip out of bed. A quick peek out of the window tells Sasuke that it had indeed rained over night, small puddles and dark patches in the soil still present despite the low rising sun.

Raising his arms up into a stretch he turns back to his bed partner, "I'm going to go wash up." He announces, the taut position of his body straining his voice. Shaking himself out of the stretch, he heads out with a small towel slung around his shoulders, carefully avoiding any patches of mud. The slick slabs of stone are cold under his feet and he practically skips across the pathway leading to the outhouse. Sasuke can't stand cold feet.

Once inside the small space, Sasuke runs some hot water ready to bathe his face. Reaching for the soap, he pauses. The small bar is already wet. _Someone_ had been in here already and Sasuke has a pretty good idea who that certain someone is. Smirking to himself, he goes about his morning routine, deciding that he would play with the sneaky fox first rather than uncover his discovery outright.

Stepping back into the house, Sasuke finds Naruto is out of bed and keeping his features stoic, he undresses from his sleep clothes. "Bathroom's all yours now." He gives Naruto a sideways glance to gauge his reaction.

* * *

His eyes follow Sasuke as he moves over him and steps onto the wooden floor. "I owe you," Naruto repeats before sitting up, bed springs popping and twanging with the movement. As a side thought, Naruto thinks Sasuke needs to invest in a better bed—this has got to be bad for his spine. His gaze travels up the line of the other's back as he stretches in the sunlight, further thinking of how Naruto's own bed would them both some good. He'd very much like to find Sasuke asleep in his own softer sheets.

Once the other trots out, Naruto gets to work on making the bed more presentable, pulling the quilt back over the mattress properly and setting the pillows propped up against the wall. He's just about to grab his proper clothing when the other waltzes back in, pulling off the thin, worn cotton of his pajamas.

He stops short at the other's comment, widened eyes flicking from his freshly washed skin, to Sasuke's sidelong gaze. " Ah, yeah I'll get to it now— almost forgot! Got sidetracked cleaning up your messy room." He makes quick work of leaving the room, pointedly staring away from Sasuke. Once in the outhouse, the blonde just stands there, feeling a bit more dumb than usual. He taps his fingers along the sink.

* * *

Sasuke stares after Naruto, shaking his head incredulously and chuckles to himself thinking of how the blond is probably stood in the bathroom right now, sulking. Dressed in his normal attire, the raven heads into the kitchen, tossing some bread on the grill to toast. As expected, Naruto returns shortly after just as the bread is turning brown.

Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he notes the other is very much dry. "So.." He begins, offering a slice of buttered toast to Naruto. "Back into town today. You and Fuyu can catch up." Sasuke can't hide the amusement that plays on his features and quickly takes a bite from his toast to stop a chuckle arising. "I don't know why the old guy is so friendly with me, I don't exactly give off a welcoming vibe."

In fact the first day he encountered Fuyu, it had rained non-stop the entire way there and Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods having had a run-in with a pickpocket who promptly lost their hand. The aura around the Uchiha must of been murderous yet, stepping into the shop, the old man immediately came to his aid and offered a towel to dry the worst of the water off. Sasuke had stubbornly declined and in a less than polite manner, walked off. To his surprise the old man rejoined him moments later to advise him on an antidote for 'those pesky poison plants'.

* * *

He wants to hide his face in shame, as he moves through the doorway. Naruto can almost hear Sakura and the rest of the female population collectively groan at his mistake. Naruto takes the offered food without a word. He surmises Sasuke's probably figured it out and Naruto tries to hide his sheepish expression by bringing up a hand to scratch his forehead.

The mention of Fuyu and _thankfully not_ his peculiarly dry skin sets his mind on a different track. "Yeah… that and I have to write more crap down." Pulling up a chair, he flings an arm over the back of it before throwing his head back and groaning. " Sasuke you've got to help me with that goddamn report. I have a total of three sentences and Granny wouldn't have sent me here for four days if there wasn't something she was worried about. But like," waving his toast in the air in front of him, he continues, " it's _flowers!_ Just flowers and that's all and maybe I should write about how pretty they are and how I almost died and…._ugh._"

He goes quiet momentarily, a little annoyed by his own whining. " And no, you don't," he starts back up, referring to the typical way Sasuke comes off to others. He wishes he were there that day. The blonde can almost picture a foul-tempered Sasuke, waterlogged and resembling a drowned rat dripping on the floor. Naruto figures Fuyu's got infinite patience.

" Hopefully he'll joke on you so I can laugh at you some more." He tips his head back up to watch the Uchiha eat. Bringing his own toast up, he does the same and bits of crumbs begin to gather at the corners of his mouth. Outside, the bugs have already started singing their songs as the temperature rises. "What time is it anyways? All this while I haven't looked at a watch or a clock or anything…..Also, whenever you're ready, we can go."

* * *

His smile grows as the other rambles on and leaning against the counter he waits for Naruto to breathe before adding his thoughts. "You could report how there's a tall, dark and handsome man living just outside the village who happens to be good with his tongue." He boldly retorts, snorting before adding, "Seriously though, let's see what today brings, no use worrying now dobe."

Dusting the crumbs from his palms and shirt, he takes a look outside. Judging by the height if the sun and the shadows, he'd have to surmise it's around nine in the morning. He tells Naruto this, pushing way from the counter to slip his sandals on. "We're a bit later than yesterday, the village is probably going to be a bit busier. That will give you a good chance to observe some of the townsfolk I suppose." He grumbles the last bit, not overly thrilled at the idea of crowded streets.

Tying his weapons pouch to the rope of his belt, he turns to Naruto. "You've got crumbs all around your lips by the way… and I'm ready now."

* * *

Naruto pauses mid-bite, removing his teeth from the bread for the boisterous laughter that follows. Slapping a hand on the table, he leans forward, " Well I could write that, but I don't want to fabricate anything on the report!"

"But _anyway_," he goes on, once the last wave of chuckles leave him, " You're right, I'll try not to think about it too much. Who knows, maybe they'll be scuffle between some kids I can record." Shrugging, he swallows the rest of his food, watching the other from behind as he takes a gander out of the window.

Naruto flicks Sasuke off, when he makes the comment on his face, turning around to grab his backpack and slipping it on his shoulders. After double-checking everything, he meets Sasuke at the door, where he also fastens his shoes. "Well then," he nods at Sasuke and slaps a tender shoulder.

"On we go!"

Immediately when the step outside, the humidity bothers him, moisture in the air curling his blonde locks at the end. The trek there is bound to be less than pleasant.

* * *

Sasuke winces as the other makes contact with his reddened skin, casting a glare his way afterwards. "You'll pay for that." He grits out, extending his arm to shove Naruto forwards playfully.

Outside, it is the kind of day that put everyone trapped in its intense heat in a lethargic and irritable mood. The sky, under any normal circumstances, would have been considered fit for the perfect summer day, its blue color verging almost on that of a deep indigo. The only cloud cover to be seen floats at least three or four miles above the ground and its wispiness did little to shade the world below from the sun's malicious rays. The nearby trees would provide some cover, but with trees, came swarms of flying insects that Sasuke hates, hovering around his face and biting at his ankles.

Sliding his eyes sideways, he sees Naruto isn't looking much happier at the prospect of walking through this heat either. They walk in silence mostly, aside from the odd gripe about 'stupid flies' from Sasuke as he swats them away with his hands. It is futile though, they are everywhere. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Sasukes curses his longer hair style. The ends at the back are beginning to stick uncomfortably to the nape of his neck and he makes a mental note to find something to tie his hair back once in the town.

A little over thirty minutes later, they find themselves back in the streets of the village and as predicted it is a _lot_ busier. Already irked with the weather, insects, sweat and stickiness, Sasuke strides purposefully through the hustle and bustle, dark hues avoiding eye contact with anyone. No one better piss him off today…

* * *

He'd laugh if he wasn't feeling the same way about the persistent insects. Naruto wishes he had brought a comb with him or something to tame his slightly kinking hair. Sasuke's fairing no better in the blazing sun. Mouth upturning just a bit, the blonde's glad the other doesn't look great at _all_ times.

One can only imagine Naruto's delight when the two of them finally arrive in town. Eyeing the wider population of people Naruto turns his head towards Sasuke, gaze still lingering on the 'hustle and bustle' of the street ahead. " Oh, you were right," he mumbles, bringing a head to wipe the sweat from his upper lip and unceremoniously wiping it on his trousers, " pretty crowded now. Maybe we should've lef-" But Sasuke is already moving through the swarm and if Naruto hadn't glanced at where he should have been, the blonde would have become lost.

Frowning somewhat, Naruto catches up to the other, brushing his shoulder on Sasuke's, grumbling a 'can't disappear like that'. Looking closer, he can see that the other's already irked by the crowd, so Naruto keeps quiet until they reach the shop.

Naruto's unsure of the heat messing with his senses, or if something else is amiss. The shop's how they left it last time—no one at the front desk (Fuyu's probably in the back) and badly labelled plants in their same position. The only difference is that there are a couple of people milling about. Vaguely, he remembers where the bloodroots are and moves in that direction. Passing by an aisle, something gleams in the corning of his eye. There, by the seedlings stand two men side by side. They are saying nothing to each other, but stand close. One's fumbling with something in his pocket—-metal that caught Naruto's attention initially—- and the other's clenching and un-clenching his hands.

Brushing his hand against Sasuke's briefly, Naruto takes a sharp turn to come down that same aisle from the other end. The closer he gets to the pair, the more he feels that something is _off_. Before they even come within two feet, one of the men (who's got a jagged scar down the side of his mouth) flashes them a look and urges the other to move on.

Once the two men round the corner and move out of sight, Naruto turns to Sasuke and whispers, " Tell me that wasn't strange." Leaning down to blindly inspect random seedlings, he continues, " Do you feel a bit funny?"


	22. Chapter 22

The relief Sasuke feels from stepping out of the congested street and into the notably cooler and less-crowded shop is wonderful yet short-lived. Picking up on Naruto's unease he follows the other silently, dark eyes flitting down each aisle as they pass it. It's relatively quiet, the low hum of an overhead fan being the most prominent sound in the shop.

Sasuke misses whatever it is that catches Naruto's attention, but can see the pensive expression that crosses his features and follows his gaze to a pair of men stood over by some seedlings. To anyone else, nothing would be amiss but to the two nin, their body language is highly suspicious. The brush of the others hand against his own prompts Sasuke to follow him around the back where they can get a better view. Stealth plays a very big part when trying to watch someone but luck also contributes and unfortunately for them, one of the males happens to look up and ushers his companion away and out of sight.

Nodding at Naruto's question, he whispers back. "Yeah, there's something definitely off with those guys and I don't like it one bit. Did you see how one was fidgeting in his pockets?" Quietly stalking to the end of the aisle, Sasuke cranes his neck around the corner, his narrowing on the pair and catching one of them rip a bunch of leaves off a plant, and stuff it in his pocket. His eyes narrow and slowly turn crimson as his sharingan activates. He turns to Naruto, motioning with his thumb over his shoulder. "Stealing leaves… and that one with the scar, his chakra is erratic… as if something is influencing it. I can only think of drugs at this point."

Taking another peek, Sasuke is alarmed to see Fuyu emerge from around the corner and approach the shifty pair in his usual friendly manner. Sasuke's hand snakes inside his weapons pouch, fingers circling the handle of his kunai. He suddenly turns rigid as Fuyus expression changes, all the colour draining from his weathered face. The glint of a knife is all it takes for Sasuke to bolt forward, throwing a nicely aimed kunai to knock the knife out of the thugs hand. The two thieves turn their attention on both himself and Naruto, one quickly going through a set of hand seals.

"Here's your story dobe." Sasuke grits out, getting into an offensive stance.

* * *

Naruto shifts closer to the counter to let Sasuke move by him and peek around the corner. When he turns back to the blonde, his irises are reddened and his pupils have swirled into the tomoe he knows so well. It's peculiar not to be on the receiving end of the malicious kekkai genkai for once, he is only the observer. Filing the thought for a later time, Naruto walks carefully to the other.

Pale hands swiftly move to the pocket of Sasuke's dark pants and that sets Naruto off completely. Mentally, he ticks off the list: he's got his scrolls, he's got bandages as well and has retained a few tips on how to heal wounds from Sakura. Hopefully, won't need to use all three today. The low, threatening mumbling from the other side makes his body tense with anticipation, he watches Sasuke's expression change for a split second and then the both of them are off, the other slinging a kunai forward and Naruto rounding the corner completely.

A wary smirk stretches on his lips when Sasuke mentions his report again. " Too fucking right," he curses, zeroing in on the man closest to Fuyu. The nin with the white scar on his mouth finishes his seals and scowls at them. Naruto scowls back in defiance. He fucking hates hostage situations. " What was that jutsu," he snarls at one of the men. The other says nothing and for a minute they are actually at a stalemate. The thief with patchy stubble on his chin then lurches forward to grab hold of the aging shopkeeper and Naruto immediately flash-steps towards them, hands curled to grab the closest one to him and disable him completely.

"Fuck!" He's missed one by a hair and —that should have been effortless for him— no one's as fast as him when he pulls from Kurama's chakra. The two are out the door and on the rooftop in the next moment, with Sasuke and Naruto following. "That shouldn't have happened," Naruto growls to no one in particular, " it should've been no problem— what the _fuck."_ He's not jumping as far either, feet hitting the edge of each roof they land on. The two are actually gaining ground on them as well. If tries throwing a weapon or a rasengan, he can risk hitting Fuyu in the crossfire.

It dawns on him a moment later- in the shop, the strange feeling he got when they moved closer to the nin, Sasuke's comment on erratic chakra discharge, that one with scar…

"He's sucking up our chakra, Sasuke." If he wants to get anywhere near them, he's got make this quick, using only bursts of chakra so that less will be absorbed by the others. He moves to grab Sasuke's wrist and for a second, he flickers yellow and the both of them burst forward, wind whipping by as they close the gap between them and the others.

The man with the scar whirls around, slicing his arms through the air, shards of blue energy propelling from him immediately after. Naruto can tell from the subsequent stinging on his arms and face the chakra is lacerating.

* * *

The pounding of his heart is as quick as the pounding of their feet. They make clattering noises as they hit the roof tiles, some breaking apart and sliding away under them as they surge forward. Approaching the end of the row of buildings they had run across, the two assailants are only a few metres away now. The rogue nin laugh and jeer their way before the scarred one unleashes a slicing attack of chakra, parts of Sasukes skin opening in clean lacerations.

Teeth grit, Sasuke has to think quickly. His sharingan may be ideal in this situation as very little chakra is needed to keep it active and this will enable him to track the chakra flow of their opponents and predict their movements. He could also utilise his weapons and the taijutsu moves he had been working so hard on whilst in Hana country. Little chakra, effective attacks - he'd just have to be mindful of Fuyu getting caught in the throe.

As his mind processes this plan, he uses his arms to block another wave of the skin splitting chakra, protecting his face from the worst of it. His sanguine eyes flit to the the other male who has a bulging arm wrapped around Fuyu's middle. Sasuke uses his sharingan to infiltrate the males body and see the chakra flow. The Uchiha easily recognises the irregular flow of Genjutsu and voices this to Naruto. "Be wary, the other guy may try and use an illusionary jutsu… in fact he's channelling it now!"

Summoning a flurry of kunai between his fingers, with careful aim he sends them sailing through the air over the two males heads. The angle and nature of his throw has a boomerang effect, one which he had been perfecting over the last few weeks and the knives turn in on themselves flying straight back towards their backs. Sasuke's lips tug upwards, he had known that a normal kunai throw would risk Fuyu but with that technique, he's shielded by his captors bodies. The cajoling expressions on the rogues faces, melted as they receive injuries from the spray of blades.

Before Sasuke can launch his next attack, he feels what can only be described as a punch to his gut, the force sending him to his knees, eyes instinctively squeezing shut. Blood seeps from between his closed lids, staining his porcelain skin and upon re-opening his eyes he is faced with non-other than his brother…

_Itachi!_

It is as if time stood still, Sasuke frozen in position as he gazes upon the face of his dead brother. A violent torrent of emotions assault him all at once. "Nii-san.." He whispers. Then suddenly blood gurgles up from Itachi's throat, he's choking. "Noooo!" Sasuke screams, reaching his arms out, The illusion of his brother flickers and distorts, eventually dissolving. Sasuke snaps, reality dawning on him, something outside must be happening. How did he let himself be fooled?How did they know to use Itachi? Mind tap?

With no time to think about it, he has to get out of this Genjutsu…_I can use my Sharingan to pierce a hole in this illusion…_ The temporary world melts away and Sasuke quickly turns his attention to Naruto to see how he's holding up.

* * *

Sharpened metal weapons embed themselves the men's back and flashes a smile of pride for Sasuke. The moment is short lived when the other falls behind Naruto, knees hitting the worn tile of the rooftop. Sasuke had told him to be mindful of what may be cast by the rogues, but seeing his companion suddenly come to a halt refocuses his attention in a knee-jerk reaction. His sandals skid with momentum as he whirls around to aid Sasuke.

He's hunched over, eyes clenched shut and blood collecting in the corners. In the next moment, the other's eyes fly open, panicked gaze staring into something Sasuke can only see. Naruto swears before move through a series of hurried seals to produce a clone. He's guessed that the farther the gap lengthens between them and the rogues, the weaker the draining jutsu will become. Hopefully this clone won't disappear into a wisp.

Reluctantly, he moves to keep tailing the others, sparing one last glance at Sasuke before turning around completely. Shortly after, the clone relays the message that Sasuke has managed to beat the jutsu, it's relieving; it allows Naruto to surge forward without guilt.

He feels them a split second before they come in contact with his skin. Propelling himself off the roof and into the side structure of another building, Naruto manages to avoid the knife-like fragments of chakra. There's the tug again, the pull of his energy outwards and to the scarred assailant.

Trepidation strums through his veins as he pushes forward off the wall into the direct pathway of the two. Landing in front of them, he stands ready, drawing out two kunai from his backpack. Now that he's caught up to them, he should be able to do away with them both, without chakra. He's forgotten one thing, however, and remembers it when sight leaves him momentarily and returns to reveal he has managed to slip sideways into an illusion. Naruto finds himself amongst the twisted and mutilated bodies of his friends.

Shaking, he manages to close his eyes to the smothering bodies, whimpering, "_Kai," _to release whatever watered down genjutsu cast upon him. He's only weathered a glimpse, but the blonde comes back to the world furious. He's quite ready to break a few bones now.

* * *

Sasukes eyes sweep over the form of what he first thinks is Naruto, but the faint chakra colour reveals that he is a clone. Rising to his feet he looks past the clone, catching the mixed chakra trail that suddenly drops off at the end. Fists clench hard, knuckles whitening. Sasuke is pissed off. Eyes blazing red, he channels his chakra into his feet, leaping up, high into the air.

He lands hard, the earth beneath his feet rupturing. "Sorry I'm late." Lips twisted into a crooked smirk, he flashes Naruto a look that screams 'lets fuck shit up'. The male holding Fuyu, lets the old man go, throwing him roughly to the ground and pulling out a small sword. Sasuke is too quick for him and his hand extends, grabbing his arm and twisting it back with a sickening crack as his knees comes up to crush into his spine. As predicted the man drops his sword and falls to his knees with a strangled cry. Sasuke releases his broken arm and places the flat of his foot on the mans back, kicking him forward, chin first into the dirt.

Crouching down beside the fallen man, Sasuke grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head back, exposing his throat. His other hand searches his pockets, pulling out money, leaves, a pouch of unknown powder and another knife. "Just what are you playing at hey? Stealing from innocent folk and then taking them hostage… give me a good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?" He growls, holding the mans own knife against his jugular and applying just enough pressure to spit the surface skin.

* * *

Winding black pupils framed by crimson meet those surrounded by azure and within that brief time lapse, all intents are understood. Naruto and Sasuke part ways in the next moment, the blonde leaping to pursue the other man who's decided to ditch his partner and Sasuke dealing with the genjutsu caster.

With minimal effort, Naruto manages to evade the man's chakra shards. His aim has begun to falter in panic and the blonde takes full advantage. They've both managed to hit the outskirts of town now, taking to the branches of trees. "Sloppy," Naruto huffs, gaining ground on the deserter. The man has especially manipulated his chakra, which is why the darts are easy to project—they're wind-based. Scowling even more so, the blonde comes to a halt, and brings his hands forward to begin his own signature jutsu.

"If you want my chakra, " he yells through the forest, "_ take it!"_ The Rasengan swirls to life in his palms and Naruto rears his arm back, only to hurl the mass forward. The ball of energy cuts cleanly through branches that come in contact with it and Naruto cups a hand to his ear to wait for the startled cry that rings out later. Smugly, he jumps down from the canopy and walks upon the fallen rogue.

He flash-steps back to where he left Sasuke and the others, rogue slung over his shoulder. "Got 'em," he mumbles, slinging the man onto the ground. His Rasengan has only grazed the man's own shoulder blade but does the needed amount of damage to disable them. Digging through the man's grubby pockets, he finds petals as well, along with a crinkled up piece of paper. Unrolling it, Naruto's brows draw together at what he sees. It's a wanted flyer of Sasuke. Surely the two hadn't intended to encounter him. Eyes swiveling up to get a look at his companion, the blonde thinks this was more of a 'if you see that guy, do this' situation.

His expression darkens, Naruto then moves to grab hold of a trembling hand and promptly breaks each finger. "Break every limb," he growls a moment later, hands moving up the man's arm to do just that. Naruto tunes out the subsequent screams, thankful when the man finally falls unconscious. By the time his done, the white jagged bones of the rogue's arms and legs have cut through the skin in displacement.

From the carnage, Naruto spares a glance at Fuyu, the lines of his face stretched in an apology. He'd rather not have the old man witness this incident. He's about to voice this, when Fuyu beats him to it. "I wasrn't fookin' expectin' this when I was puttin' my dentures in this morn'."

For once, Naruto is speechless.

* * *

Sasuke casts a smirk over his shoulder as Naruto drops the scarred man's body unceremoniously on the next to where he is still crouched with the other man. The acrid scent of charred flesh greets his nostrils and sideways glance reveals that part of the rogues shoulder blade is burned, the fabric of his shirt fused to the blackened flesh.

After hearing an earful of abuse from his captive, despite the blade pressed to his throat, Sasuke decided to cut his tongue out, dislodging a few teeth in the process. The man now lay in a foetal position, crimson flowing from his mouth as gurgled cries of pain escape his throat. Sasuke does not see what is written on the note but the deadly expression that crosses Naruto's face indicates that it can't be anything good. For the next few minutes the sickening snapping of bones permeates the air, anguished screams tearing from the scarred rogue.

Sasuke follows Naruto's growled out request, channelling his chakra to his fists so he can crush the bones in his captives arms with ease and when the deed is done, the screams diminish, leaving two critically injured rogue nins unconscious on the blood soaked ground. If they knew what is good for the„ they won't try a trick like that again.

Wiping his sweat soaked brow and smearing blood from his hands onto his skin, Sasuke looks first to Naruto then Fuyu. What the old man says next cause Sasukes eyes to widen comically, both eyebrows arching in surprise. Then slowly, his lips stretch upwards, a hand coming up to cup his mouth as a small chuckle erupts. Composing himself quickly he clears his throat, "Are you injured?" He addresses Fuyu, eyes scanning for any obvious signs but finding none. _"Nay, take's more than a couple o'brats to knock me down son. I gotta thank yer both though. What ya did was mighty good of ya. Ya gotta come back with me t'shop and have some tea.. I ain't takin' no fer an answer boys."_

Fuyu has already turned away, still mumbling as he walks… it's as if nothing happened. Sasuke turns to Naruto, exchanging an incredulous look. He could happily pass on the tea invitation but somehow he knows Naruto would object to that and follows on in defeat.

* * *

Silently, Naruto mouths, _are you serious,_ astonished at the ageing shopkeeper's blithe remark. Giving the old man a once-over, he finds that the other is virtually unscathed, aside from a few scrapes along his thin arms. Despite himself, the corners of his mouth tug upwards upon hearing Sasuke's quickly stifled chuckle.

"Well I guess can," the blonde says gruffly, lingering signs of their previous struggle still evident in his voice. When he speaks again, they have disappeared. "Let's just— I think we should drag them behind a bush or something? Would rather not have some kid walk up on them, you know?" Pushing off of his knees, he moves to do that, stepping back after he's hidden them appropriately before turning back to Sasuke. Aiming a lazy smile at Sasuke, he brings a hand up to wipe the foreign blood off of his forehead with his sleeve.

The three of them take to walking behind buildings to get back to the shop, careful of startling any civilians running errands. When they arrive at their destination, Fuyu flips the store sign to 'closed' and immediately leads them back behind the front counter and into a medium-sized room with another door. "_Take yer seats on the floor. I ain't go no more pillows to sit down on,"_ the old mans supplies, waving a hand downwards. The actions a bit awkward, but the two silently abide, Naruto sparing a questioning glance at Sasuke and shrugging and second after. Fuyu mumbles something else and then moves to disappear behind another door, leaving it cracked. The blonde cranes his neck to look, head bumping Sasuke's shoulder in the process. He can see a small bed, a bit of a counter with what looks like a kettle on top of it.

Tipping his head up a bit to look at Sasuke, he whispers, " Okay, so this is a bit weird, but I really like this old fart." Patting the other's thigh, he continues, " We'll only stay for a bit, okay?"


	23. Chapter 23

This is the last place Sasuke had expected to find himself that morning, then again, he hadn't expected to be chasing rogue nins across the rooftops either. As predicted Naruto had happily accepted Fuyu's invitation and although the space isn't ideal, it is notably cooler and a nice strong tea would go down very well.

A nudge to his shoulder brings Sasuke to watch Naruto with mild amusement as he tries to look past the door and into Fuyu's living space. "Stop being nosy dobe." He whispers, nudging the other back with his elbow. The light touch on his thigh brings a smile to his lips and he mouths an "it's okay" in return. At that moment Fuyu pokes his head around the corner, "I got all kinds of tea yer know, camomile, rose, ginger and peppermint. Take yer pick." Sasuke automatically picks peppermint, it's what his mother used to drink and he held onto that small memory of her whenever he drank it himself.

After taking their orders, Fuyu shuffles back out of sight, returning shortly after with a small tray of tea, setting it on the floor between them. "Well that was excitin'."

The old man chirps, stirring his tea before taking a sip.  
"Ahhh that hits the spot! Yer can't beat nice tea… Hey, listen.. I can't thank yer both enough for what yer did back there. If ya need anythin', anything' at all.. ya jus' ask old Fuyu and if I have it ya can take it. It's the least I can do.."  
"Thank you, but we can't accept that… this tea is enough." Sasuke politely refuses. "Nonsense! Ere' .." Fuyu turns to Naruto. "Tell ya boyfriend t'accept my gratitude. I may be old but I ain't too old t'give him a good hidin'". Fuyu laughs loudly, slapping Sasuke non-too-gently on the knee, almost causing him to spill his tea. "I'm just yankin' yer chain laddie… So, how yer enjoyin' the weather?"

Sasuke brings his cup to his lips in an effort to hide his reddening cheeks, he'll let Naruto answer that one.

* * *

The tray is set before them and Naruto wastes no time in reaching for the ginger tea he chose earlier. Before bringing his lips to the cup, he remembers to add sugar, grabbing hold of the small spoon supplied for them. He doesn't bother offering it to Sasuke, as he already knows the other will refuse.

The tea is smooth and laced with the spice of the root; it is quite possibly, the nicest he's ever tasted. He surmises it has something to do with Fuyu's affinity with plants and how to culture them. He eagerly agrees with the old man, once he has swallowed the nicely brewed liquid. He waves away the shopkeeper's voiced form of payment for their actions, " Nooo, we were just practicing common courtesy! Well for, you know, being completely capable shinobi, I guess. You've been very helpful and Sasuke seems to like you, which is noteworthy because he doesn't really like anyone!" Briefly, he aims a cheeky glance at the one beside him, before turning back to Fuyu.

Laughter erupts from the blonde a moment later after hearing Fuyu's next comment and Naruto has to set his cup down to keep it from spilling. He's hardly embarrassed, which is peculiar, but he supposes he hadn't really taken the time to wonder what it would be like to reveal sensitive information like that to someone. Either they are painfully obvious, or Fuyu's pretty perceptive for an old codger.

" The weather here is fuhhh-king awful! One minute, I'm wading through muddy puddles and the next, the sun is searing off my back and turning Sasuke into a lobster!" He speaks a little louder than intended, falling into animated banter with Fuyu. The old man is surprisingly resilient, not bothered about the previous situation that could have easily taken a dire turn.

All the while, he takes each chance he gets to peer at Sasuke. His companion's gone quiet with bewilderment and that spurs Naruto to tease him later on. Eyes flicking back to the ageing man, he continues exchanging stories in a jovial manner. Shock dawns on his tan face when Fuyu decides to mention work as a shinobi in his younger days. " _What?_ You were— when? What village were you from?" Is he a rogue as well?

* * *

Sasuke hides a soft smile behind his cup. The conversation between Naruto and Fuyu takes him back to the days in Ichiraku's when he'd sit back quietly while Naruto's boisterous laughter would ring out, smothering everyone else's conversation. Some things never change.

His interest is piqued when Fuyu mentions his past and he leans in slightly to listen intently as the old man begins to tell his story. Fuyu's eyes are gleaming at the prospect of talkin about his youthful days and sets his cup down in the tray before clasping his hands together. _"That got yer ears perked didn't it? Yeah, I wasn't always this old crackpot ya see before ya. I was quite a handsome young devil back in th'day. Anywho, I was a shinobi in the village of Niwamura where I was born and raised. Ever since I was a little whippersnapper I was fascinated by the plant-life that surrounded me. I spent a lot of my free time readin' up about different species and such so it will come as no surprise t'ya that my abilities revolved around plants. I could manipulate plant life, use vines to capture and restrain the enemy, I could control poisonous plants to attach their pollen to a foes clothing and hours later they'd be dead. Truth be told, as time went by I began to hate having to use something I loved for such cruel deeds. I started to use my skills in gathering - my chakra could detect seeds from miles away - and put them to good use, like medicines and non-lethal poisons."_

Fuyu pauses to take a drink. _"Niwamura were at constant war with their neighbouring village. It was always over petty, meaningless matters. I lost my parents to war… In he end, I guess ya could say I quit being a shinobi and left. I weren't going to stay and see the beautiful gardens get destroyed. The elders were too naive and childish to see what they were doing. Last I heard, everyone left.. the ground turned sour and everything stopped growin'. Probably all the bloodshed I'd say."_ Fuyu shakes his head, sadness glazing his grey eyes briefly before he smiles again. _"Well that's me, I came here and set up shop, had a few flings with some lucky ladies and got old with a bad hip. Not bad hey?"_ He chuckles.

Sasuke takes back any negative feelings he held for this old shopkeeper and replaces it with deep respect. This man had devoted his life to his plants and stuck to his values. Not many people in this world could say the same.

* * *

The two of them remain silent through the duration of Fuyu's recollection of his younger days. Naruto faintly remembers Niwamura from his lesson of geography from Iruka, a village that had eventually fought itself to ruin. He learns that Fuyu is highly adept at manipulating plants at will, which is a feat in itself as plant-based justu's can lead to withered leaves a vines if chakra placement is uneven.

Yamato had mentioned something like that to him once, showed him how wood could easily turn grey and crumble through energy displacement. "Not bad at all," Naruto replies, grinning. " That's quite a story. And it's hard to break away from old tendencies. I'm glad for you." To the side of him, he knows Sasuke feels the same way. Which is another thing, actually. His companion and Fuyu have something in common now, eyes flicking towards the Uchiha, he hopes Sasuke will realize that much.

The old man has confided in the both of them and Naruto decides disclosing a little information about himself is fine. Reaching back to tug his backpack off, the blonde pulls out his notepad and fishes out a pen as well. "I'm here," he says, as he flips to a clean page," for a scouting mission. I have note any goings-on around here. I won't mention your name, but I think you're note-worthy. And also the evident drug trafficking that could very possibly be going on here. Is that alright?"

"_'s alrigh' boy,"_ Fuyu replies, waving a hand and Naruto, "_ I figured as much. 's not everyday you see a lad shufflin' around here in neon orange!"_

Naruto can't help but smile at that, as he begins to jot down more notes, mentioning Fuyu as someone to help keep order when needed. He makes sure to emphasize the drugs as well. Clicking the pen when he is done, Naruto looks to Sasuke and then Fuyu, eyebrows raised expectantly. " So what about those women you mentioned?"

The three then talk into the evening hour, uncontained laughter ringing out into the empty store. Naruto goes through two more cups of tea, before asking for brewing tips and snatches a sip from Sasuke's cup. Eventually, fatigue catches up to the old man and they both realize it's time to go. "Well," the blonde says, standing up on stiff legs, " I'm really glad we met you. It's—-I really enjoyed it."

The three make their way to the front of the shop, where Fuyu and Naruto promptly argue about whether or not the bloodroot should be given to him free. In the end, Naruto recieves the plant free of charge, much to his dismay.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't think he's ever sat for so long and listened to two very animated people talk. He had thrown the odd comment in and responded to questions directed at him but he was most comfortable letting Naruto take the reins. When it is time to go, Sasuke stands up with difficulty and rolls his shoulders in their sockets to loosen them. Like Naruto he is also reluctant to take anything free of charge, particularly since Fuyu had closed up shop all afternoon and lost half a days business. He voiced this and is promptly told to 'fookin' take it lad'.

Stepping out into the cool, early evening air, the three say their farewells, Fuyu waving them off as they walk back down the quiet streets. "That was interesting." Sasuke muses. "Not how I expected to spend the day but hey, it wasn't nearly as painful as I first anticipated… and that tea was damn good."

Their walk back is pleasant, conversation circulating around the events of the day. "I like how you and Fuyu ganged up on me by the way." Sasuke flicks his gaze sideways at his companion. "How did he even know we're together anyway? It's not like we skip around hand in hand." He snorts, extending his elbow to deliver a playful nudge.

They arrive back at the house just as the days last light is fading, casting an ethereal glow on the surrounding trees. Sasuke walks in first, kicking his shoes off to the side before peeling his blood stained and shredded shirt off. "Assholes got me good with that chakra." He comments, fingers tracing one particularly deep gash across his right pectoral. "You know what I don't get? When I was caught in the genjutsu, they used an image of my brother against me. He must have some form mind-tap ability too…"

* * *

"You're right," Naruto responds during their trek back. When returning to the cabin, it never seems as long of a walk as the journey to town. He's thankful the two did end up staying that long—it gave time for the sun to dip completely behind the trees and do away with most of it's harsh rays.

"_Ganged up on_ _you_, aw, am I detecting a bit of whining, Sasuke? You left yourself," bringing up his hands, the blonde holds them a large space apart in a gesture, " wide open. At all times. Fuyu may be old as dirt, but he'll find something about you to rag on! And you know me, no restraint." His eyes swivel over to where Sasuke is walking, gaze traveling from his legs and up to his face.

"Well," he responds, walking in sync with the other, " I guess we stand pretty close. Close enough for you to jab me with your awful sharp elbows."

Naruto walks into the cabin after Sasuke and immediately heaves a sigh of relief. Moving to set his backpack with the rest of his belongings, he glances back only when the other mentions the other rogues. They must've been a sight back in Fuyu's little tea room, caked in blood and wearing tattered shirts.

"Oh," he breathes, sifting through the contents of his pack to find a first aid kit. He meets Sasuke in the middle of the room and leads him over to the table to sit in a chair. " I forget, sometimes," Naruto mumbles, surveying the damage. It's not a comment directed towards the other, the blonde absently refers to the rare moments he forgets that people don't heal as rapidly as him. He lightly presses the pads of his fingers near the wound on Sasuke's chest, bits of dried blood flecking off the reddened skin. The mention of Itachi turns his gaze steely, he keeps his eyes on the task at hand, working to disinfect most of the wounds and bandaging them.

"I think they know," he finally says, drawing back and closing the kit. " About what happened. They had a wanted picture of you. Luckily that guy had a shitty mind-based justu." Pausing, he takes a moment to look over his handiwork. Deeming it sufficient, he moves to put the supplies up. It pisses him right off, honestly. Are people still aiming to do the other in? It's been a couple of years since the war and still others are out to get him. " I hope those two rogues are having a pleasant night in the forest," he says humorlessly.

Indignation ebbs into the front of his mind and Naruto stands back up, turning to Sasuke. He inhales slowly, before speaking on the exhale. "You should come here." Despite being worded as such, the statement is not a suggestion.

* * *

Sasuke allows himself to be led over to the chair and remains silent as Naruto patches him up. He normally protests against any injuries he gains, opting to tend to himself with sloppy results. Most would probably put it down to his stubborn nature and Sasuke didn't mind that. The truth is, his experiences with Kabuto had left a permanent imprint in his mind; memories of rough treatment under his 'care' often leaving him feeling a little nauseous.

Under Naruto's attention though, he found himself relaxing, his body well accustomed to the sting of antiseptic.

The revelation of the wanted note roused conflicting emotions within the Uchiha. Anger, resentment and sadness. It isn't that he's surprised by such an event, he is all to aware of his reputation; he just wonders if he'll ever be able to put his past behind him. "I hope some wild animal finds their sorry asses and tears them into tiny pieces." He snarls, words laced with acid and eyes growing hard.

Those same eyes soften when Naruto addresses him, curiosity replacing the rage. He tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing in question for a moment before he stands and takes a few steps towards the other. Naruto's expression is one of annoyance and Sasuke wonders briefly if its targeted at him. With that in mind he takes another step and pulls Naruto into his chest. Slipping a hand up underneath his shirt he places his palm on the caramel smoothness of his back and finds the others muscles arch into gentle slopes. Sasuke brings his other hand up to join it's companion, massaging along the soft yet firm flesh.

Eventually Sasuke lowers his lips and crushes them to the sweet skin of Naruto's cheek. It's a tender gesture but Sasuke can feel his body melt into the thrill of being so close to his lover again. Naruto is warm and smells a bit musky from the days heat but Sasuke doesn't mind it at all. He wants to taste his lips, let his kisses take over him like morphine and knot his hands in those golden strands. Sasuke covers Naruto's lips with his own, breathing into them. Sasuke's world spins. He shivers violently and an animilastic urge blackens everything out. Sasuke wants Naruto in the worst way. The blond knows him emotionally, he knows who he is but isn't scared. Sasuke had shown him two sides of his personality, the lost little boy and the hate consumed man hungry for revenge. Yet Naruto never doubted him, never gave up. He was always there.

He pulls away from their almost kiss, dark eyes shining with more emotion than he had ever shown in his life. "Naruto.."

* * *

Sasuke makes careful steps towards him and Naruto tries hard to refrain from meeting in the middle. Immediately upon arrival, strong arms circle around the blonde, pulls him in, and the blonde leans forward, resistance absent in the action. His forehead presses into Sasuke's shoulder and an unsteady breath escapes from parted lips as hands travel up and along the planes of his back. His own palms settle themselves on the other's hips, thumbs digging in slightly to feel the bones there.

Lips meet the flesh of his cheek, pressing over the only scars on his body. Naruto slides his hands fully around Sasuke, head tipping back to allow the other to connect his lips with his own. It is only a ghosting of breath over his mouth, air expelled between the two of them mingling in the small space. This is something Naruto will never be able to get over; this gentle side of Sasuke will forever remain in Naruto's mind.

When the other pulls away, he's met the intensity of Sasuke's gaze. The blonde searches the expression, fervor only muted by slight apprehension reflects in inky irises. It's as if the other's waiting for Naruto, the question of permission hangs in the air between them and the blonde quietly obliges.

Naruto leans forward to press his lips into the crook of Sasuke's neck, hands replacing themselves on the other's shoulders. " You're a kind man," he breathes along the heated skin, lips travelling up towards his jawline, " and I think you need to allow yourself to act on what you feel."

Pulling back, the sultry upturned corners of his mouth can be seen completely, He removes himself from Sasuke's grip a moment after, turning to walk towards the bed. Naruto pulls the tattered shirt up and over his head and then leans forward to slip his pants down his hips, boxers and all. Completely naked, the blonde turns slightly, gazing over his shoulder at the other.

Eyes darkening in desire, Naruto says a second later, " _Well, then?"_

* * *

Sasuke stands there slack-jawed for a moment, his mind not quite able to process the unfolding.. events. He hadn't expected Naruto to be so bold for a start. Dusky eyes drink in the vision in front of him; glistening sun-kissed skin pulled taut over quivering muscles and that tantalising curve of a hip. Sasuke decides Naruto's hips are one of his most favourite features.

Composing himself, Sasuke accepts the invite and unties the rope around his waist, his pants pooling around his ankles. He discards the rest of his clothes and pads over to where Naruto is waiting for him. Entwining their fingers, Sasuke turns the other around and brings his hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to each knuckle whilst keeping hooded eyes trained on his face. He loosens his grip then tightens it again. Suddenly the room is sweltering.

Sasuke crushes his lips against Naruto's skin, minty breath washing across his cheek. He savagely seeks out his mouth, their first joining of lips sloppy and wet. Sasuke moans as their groins connect and he rocks his hips into the others, face contorted in sweet agony. He opens his eyes to look at his lover with admiration, pulling back to take in his lips which are swollen and ripe from their passion. Swallowing back his carnal urges, he slows it back down, nudging his nose against Naruto's and inching his fingers up to mesh into his flaxen locks. Sasuke holds the blond to his chest and breathes in his scent, pretending that it is just the two of them in this world and that he is fixed and worthy of someone as good as Naruto.

The room is burning, Naruto's air fills his lungs as Sasuke reclaims his lips. He lets go of the blond's hair and dances his fingers down his arm. The kiss becomes more urgent, Sasuke squeezing his eyes shut as his lips dance across the others before he slides his tongue between those plump lips and carnarlly massages it with Naruto's. Saliva begins to pool around their tongues, Naruto tasting distinctively of ginger tea. Sasuke reaches down and wraps his fingers around the others need and they fall onto the bed clumsily, tangled in each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke meets him at the edge of the bed and immediately his hand is taken up in the other's, azure eyes following the movement. He takes a moment to watch the way kiss-softened lips travel along the bump of each of his tanned knuckles before looking at Sasuke's face. Half-lidded eyes stare into his own.

Pale lips disconnect from his hand a moment after and ghost over his cheek, only to reconnect with his own. Naruto ready for the kiss when it comes, bare arms circle around Sasuke to pull the rest of him closer. The vibrating moan emitted from the other is swallowed up in the fervency of kissing, mouths roughly moving along each other leave little room for voiced pleasure to escape.

He feels a flash of annoyance when the other pulls away, shiny reddened lips part to voice a complaint before his face is pressed into Sasuke's pectoral. Slender fingers curl around his locks to hold him in place and Naruto can feel the other's subsequent inhale, chest expanding as he breathes in. Digits remove themselves from his hair, moving to skim down the sides of his arms, raising goosebumps along the tanned skin. He doesn't wait long for lips to replace themselves along his own and tips his chin up to receive just that. His mouth welcomes the intrusion, wet appendage sliding along his own erratically.

A hand encases around his growing erection in the next moment and his knees give out in the sharp intensity of it. He falls back onto the bed, taking Sasuke with him. Despite his lust-hazed mind, Naruto scrambles to get the upper hand this time, pushing Sasuke on his back and sliding a leg over his pale hips. Leaning forward to hover over his lover, the blonde supports himself with one hand beside the other's head and reaches down to wrap a hand around both of their arousals, hips rolling forward to ground them together. Naruto's chin dips to take a look at them, relishing the way the blush-colored silky heads slide along side each other.

His gaze moves back to Sasuke, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. He'd like to say something with snark, but he finds himself unable to form a sentence and settles for giving the other an open-mouthed smile, eyebrows knitted together in an effort to keep himself under control.

* * *

Sasuke attempts return the smile but isn't sure if his expression reflects the intent. The air is heavy and suspended with lust, the small cabin filling with the sounds heavy pants, moans and the occasional rustling of bedsheets. Sasuke's head is thrown back, his ebon tresses fanned out on the linen sheets. He is lips are parted as soft groans slip from between them and his fingers curl into fists.

Naruto's hand feels amazing, only intensified by the sensation of the others arousal against his own. Like hot velvet. Leaning up on his elbows he snatches his lovers lip between his teeth, tugging on it then releasing it. He shifts all his weight onto one arm, placing the flat of his palm on the others chest, the pad of his thumb flicking over a nipple. His head dips into the juncture of Naruto's neck, teeth clamping down and sucking on the moist flesh. Naruto is intoxicating to Sasuke and he can't seem to get enough.

His hips thrust upwards urgently, his arousal throbbing with desire and gliding easily between Naruto's hand. Releasing Naruto's neck, a gutteral moan passes Sasuke's lips, the waves of pleasure crashing down on him.. he could happily drown in the moment. He rolls them over, pressing Naruto down into the mattress. His hands slide up tan arms and circle his wrists loosely, holding them above the blond's head as he rocks his hips forward. Lips mesh together again, Sasukes tongue deeply exploring the others mouth. He growls into the moist cavern, raking his nails gently back down the others arms as he shuffles his whole body downwards, trailing his lips to the others collarbone.

Kisses rain upon Naruto's chest, Sasuke wants to map out every inch of his lovers body, commit every sweet sound and muscle twitch to memory. His tongue circles a dusky nipple, sweeping over it until it forms a hard little peak before sucking the silky nub his mouth. He gives the opposite nipple the same loving treatment and then drags his lips down the taut expanse of Naruto's stomach which is now glistening in a layer of sweat. He dips his tongue in his navel, hands massaging the others firm thighs.

"I think I can easily get addicted to this." He murmurs huskily, tone dripping with desire. Pale fingers circle the girth of Naruto's length, stroking the velvety flesh up and down. Dipping his head down, his mouth closes around the flared head, tongue lapping up any sweet offerings. Then Sasuke opens his mouth wide and he inches his way down the length, dragging his salivating tongue along the thick vein. Not wanting the other to climax - yet - Sasuke firmly grips the base of Naruto's cock; his aim is to distract him a little bit.

Bobbing his head a few more times, his fingers slide down the crevice between Naruto's legs. He releases him from his mouth. "Naruto…" He breathes, the depths of his inky eyes conveying his feelings he cannot voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kissing the inside of the others knee, he rests his cheek against it. Part of Sasuke is nervous - no scared out of his mind, another more animalistic side wants to be inside Naruto right now. He wants to make his lover feel good but is apprehensive that he may hurt him. What if he's no good at this..

* * *

Perfect pale hips push up into his own, heightening the pressure between their arousals. Naruto finds himself unable to withhold the moans the actions elicit, sensual vocalities escaping through reddened lips. His oversensitive skin doesn't miss the palm that slides up his pectoral, thumb finding a nipple and rolling it under the finger's pad. His eyes fall closed as a plump lip is taken between Sasuke's teeth, continuing his ministrations with his hand and hips.

He soon finds himself in a reverse position, allowing the other to roll them over. His back comes in contact with the tangled fabric of sheets below them and Naruto can only let out a sigh, as his arms are stretched high above his head. Being to so open like this—it's something completely foreign to Naruto, becoming laid out and panting beneath someone, muscles wound tight with anticipation. It's a candid moment for the both of them and they've done similar acts to each other before, but this, _this_ is something he'll never forget, Sasuke's shadowed gaze hovering over him for the first time.

Sasuke grounds down into him and the ribs of Naruto's trachea can be seen under the skin of his neck, as his head tips back to let out the low groan that follows. Any further sounds from him are muted as the other's mouth cover his own, pink tongue poking past his teeth to once again slide along his own. They disconnect once more, Sasuke shifting further down to trail wet kisses along Naruto's front.

Irises of cerulean become obscured under eyelids that clench shut as a tongue flicks against the blonde's dark nipple. "_ Fuck_. Why.." _are they so sensitive_, Naruto would like to say when Sasuke draws them into peaked bundles of flesh. He doesn't even have time to catch the other's comment, as a hand wraps around the primary source of his arousal. His mind falls into disarray momentarily, trying hard to process the assault of sensation he receives moments after.

Eyes fly open when he's addressed, unsteady gaze turning down towards the man between his legs. He takes a moment of pause, brain working to properly formulate his reply. "I'm not one to second guess myself," he replies, comment coming out a bit harsher than intended. "And if I remember correctly, that's another thing we have in common."

Legs widening to compensate for the other's need of space between them, the blonde ends, " I think you know how impatient I can become."

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke drinks in the vision in front of him. Naruto's whole body is lightly dusted in a pink glow, his beautiful blue hues darkened with something primal and as he spread his thighs, the erotic display of his most intimate parts coaxing a shudder to wrack through Sasukes frame.

The assertive tone from the other springs Sasuke into action, reaching up past the others shoulder to retrieve a pillow which he wedges underneath Naruto, elevating his hips for ease of access. He presses a chast kiss to the others swollen lips before offering two of his fingers to be lathered in saliva. Watching Naruto's full lips around his fingers is an arousing experience and Sasuke bites his own lip to swallow a groan.

Satisfied they are slick enough, he sits back between the others legs and shakily rubs over the puckered entrance into Naruto's body. The tip of one finger presses inside experimentally and is met with some resistance so Sasuke returns to distracting Naruto with his mouth whilst wriggling his finger further inside. He pulls the digit halfway out and pushes back in a few times then adds his second finger. It's a strange sensation for Sasuke, feeling the searing insides of Naruto contract around his fingers and he works to stretch him out some more by curling and twisting them, spreading them.

Sasukes fingers are glistening when he pulls them away, he only hopes he has done enough as he shifts, letting his arousal rest between Naruto's legs. His heart is thudding in his chest… he is trembling. Leaning forward, he hovers over his lover and places a hand over his heart - which is beating just as erratically. He captures the others lips in a slow, tender kiss while his hand snakes back between their bodies, guiding his member to press against Naruto's entrance. Sasuke is slow and patient, gritting his teeth and watching the others face as the tip breaches. Eyelids flutter shut as Naruto's body welcomes him with a tightening euphoria, breathing ragged and uneven. Sasuke pushes further into the constricting softness until he can go no further, pausing to allow Naruto to accustom to the intrusion.

"You feel incredible…" He breathes, finally opening his eyes to look at his lover with an expression crossed between adoration and lust. It's almost overwhelming being inside Naruto and when the blond relaxes and Sasuke pulls out slowly, he chokes on sob as he sinks back in. He feels truly connected like this, as if their bodies were as one and as he begins to move - slow and steady- at first, he reaches up to stroke a hand across Naruto's cheek.

* * *

The moment shared between them is heavy, Naruto watches the other process the words he has just spoken. He has displayed the most private side of himself, emotionally and physically, splayed out on the bed for all of Sasuke to witness. Misted eyes will the other to make a move and Sasuke snaps out of whatever thought that had halted him. Naruto tips his chin up for the light kiss he receives, lifting his hips to better settle himself over the pillow.

He keeps his eyes on Sasuke, leveling a heated stare as blush darkened lips part to welcome pale fingers. His tongue slides around the digits, pushing in between them run along every spot. They are withdrawn a moment later, Sasuke shifting his balance to prepare himself for the next set of events. A second later, he feels on finger pushing into him, wet with cool saliva from his own mouth. The sensation his completely foreign and earns a hitching of breath from him. Sasuke takes notice immediately and leans to lessen any unease he may be experiencing. The blonde reciprocates the kiss the best he can, as most of his concentration is further down his body.

Tan fingers curls into the sheets below them, body reacting on his own, and Naruto tries his best to contain himself, keep himself from yelling out to _just get on with it_. He may not be particularly experienced with these acts, but he does know the crucial time given to prep a partner to lessen the pain. Naruto is keening into the other's mouth by the time Sasuke removes his fingers, the muscles in his lower abdomen quiver in anticipation. Slowly, he cracks open his eyes, looking down at the palm pressed over his heart and catching one last glimpse of Sasuke's face before he leans down once more.

Sasuke finally pushes into him and Naruto is unable to conceive a steady thought immediately after. Hands flying up to claw at pale biceps, the blonde gasps, mouth remaining open there after and eyes bright bright with alarm. This feeling…a steady intrusion of himself, being stretched to the brink by someone else— by _Sasuke_, cannot begin to fathom. And it's relentless and it _hurts_ but it's Sasuke, it's always been him.

He takes the other to the hilt, grip tightening on Sasuke's arms, nails digging half moons into the skin. Naruto barely registers the other's statement, concentrating on the withdrawal and subsequent entrance inside of him. Sasuke is moving to slow for him. Too controlled when Naruto yearns for a different pace. Coming back to himself momentarily, impatience flashes across azure eyes and when the blonde speaks, it's a pitch that is new to his own ears.

"I need you," he growls, teeth partially bared, " to _fucking_ hurry up. You won't break me, Uchiha. Just _move_!" Quickly wrapping his legs around the other's waist, he sharply draws the other in, earning choking cry as Sasuke's hips jut forward, burying himself deeper into Naruto.

* * *

The feral vocals and words of impatience is all the encouragement Sasuke needs to pick up the pace, profanities spilling from his lips as he snaps his hips back and forth. The room fills with strained moans, profanities and the sound of damp skin slapping together. Sasuke is hunched forward, hands splayed on either side of Naruto's shoulders. He thrusts harder, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Sparks of electricity through Sasukes veins, he has never felt anything so incredible in his life. Naruto's body fits his perfectly and welcomes every thrust with tightening spasms that seem to suck him in.

Hooking his arm under one of the legs circling his waist, Sasuke holds it suspended in the air and adjusts the angle of his hips so he can push in impossibly deeper. They are both soaking now, drenched skin rubbing against each other. Sasuke moans louder, the sound rolling around in his chest and expelling in deep baritone. "Fuck..I'm so glad you're impatient." He grunts out, leaning further forward to deliver a sharp nip to the others neck. It's an awkward angle, one of Naruto's legs on his shoulder, almost bending him in half… but it felt amazing.

Pulling his mouth away he suddenly remembers the neglected arousal that is currently squashed between their stomachs, smearing pearly trails of glistening pre-essence on both their skin. Leaning back, Sasuke lifts Naruto's other leg on to his other shoulder and reaches to wrap his fingers around the flushed shaft of Naruto's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke can already feel the heat pooling low, slowly unravelling. He doesn't know how long they've been there, lost to the sensations, sounds and scent of lovemaking… he doesn't really care.

* * *

Naruto receives every harsh thrust with gritted teeth, face pulled into a painful grin. He doesn't look away from the other, feral gaze locked on the Uchiha out of pure unwavering effort. The steady stream of curses from the other spurs him to let out a hitching laugh, as Naruto fucked harder into the bed. _This_, this erratic and carnal shade of Sasuke will be meant only for him, will be displayed only to him. The thought flits across his frenzy mind and the blonde tightens his grip on the other, unknowingly breaking the skin.

A loud moan emits from him as Sasuke decides to tweak their positons, a tan knee is pushed forward and onto the blonde's own chest. " …._fuck!_" His mind is nearly unable to keep up with the onslaught of sensations he receives as the Uchiha drives himself deeper into Naruto, sharp thrusts grounding him into the thin mattress. He doesn't even catch the other's rushed words, too in tune with the thick heated flesh sliding into him without pause.

Sasuke draws back minutely, hand snaking down to wrap around his own straining erection. He yelps in surprise, the subsequent overload of nerve endings nearly drives him over the edge, body reeling under the other. Waves of pleasure crash over him and his head tips back to let out a cry with each thrust, eyes squeezed shut in his inability to maintain a steady gaze no longer.

Both knees are pressed into his chest, Sasuke hovers over him, sweat rolling off of flushed skin and onto his own. Quickly, in a moment of clarity, Naruto unhooks his legs from the other's shoulders, sliding down from them and pushing off the bed to roll the two of them over. Still connected, he draws the other into him with tense arms, knees planted on either side of Sasuke's legs. " I just want, " he speaks frantically, leaning forward to rest a chin on the other's shoulder, " When we—-"

Naruto rolls his hips, grinding down hard into Sasuke and thus drawing the last bit of coherence out of him. He comes violently a moment after, crying out into the salty flesh of the other's neck. He succumbs to everything then, Sasuke, the recent events, the forest, the fireflies, the years spent without, everything, _Sasuke_. It was always him, it was _only_ him. He finds himself unable to catch a breath, unable to move as his mind slowly returns.

* * *

Startle and uncertainty taint Sasuke's smoky hues as Naruto shifts, only to be replaced by surprise when he is guided onto his back, still sheathed within his lovers body. Sasuke watches transfixed as a look of satisfaction crosses Naruto's flush stained face. _Fuck_. It is impossible for Sasuke to breathe normally at this point. Sharp bursts of air escape his lungs and his arms reach up to grip the others slim hips as he rotates them down.

It is getting impossible for Sasuke to hold on, the coil of heat in his stomach threatening to snap at any time. _Breathe_. "Nnngh…" Blood rushes to his head, he's losing it. Sasuke lifts his hips up aggressively to meet Naruto's downward thrust and is met with the most beautiful, arousing sight. Naruto's cerulean hues fly open wide then squeeze shut again, face contorting as a keening cry passes his lips. Sasuke's arousal is clamped momentarily by searing walls, as Naruto reaches his peak, coating both their stomachs with his sticky essence. Fueled by the scene and sensations assaulting him, Sasuke's back arches, nails digging into Naruto's hips as he reaches release with a savage groan and coating Naruto's insides with his seed.

As the spasms fade and breathing returns to normal, Sasuke is too exhausted to move and opts to lay there and lazily comb his fingers through Naruto's damp locks, bathing in post-coital bliss. An easy smile plays on his lips and it is some time before he speaks. "That was… I… You made a mess." Okay, so the ability to form a coherent sentence hasn't returned to Sasuke yet but he didn't care. He is sure Naruto knows what he is trying to say.

* * *

One final low moan escapes past pink lips as Naruto feels the other orgasm below him, body tensing and fingers scraping into tan hips as Sasuke rides out the last of his release. Even in his near sated state, Naruto can feel the other's groaning delectation vibrate deep in his chest and he's glad to coax such a feeling from the other.

He lay there, a top of the other, connected by sweat-slicked skin and the remnants of his own bliss, motionless. Slender fingers find their way into his hair moments later—or is it an hour later? He can't be bothered to decide which. The blonde cracks an eye open a few seconds later, in response to Sasuke's wayward statement. It take the blonde a moment to fully process the words, sluggish mind catching up to the present. A raspy chuckle emits from him then, and Naruto replies, "_Sasuke,_ oh my fucking _god._" Ever the smooth talker, the other has not gotten any better in that department, the blonde muses, shifting a small bit, wincing somewhat when he finds the Sasuke is still inside of him.

Rising up on shaky arms, Naruto reaches back carefully to slide the other out of him and moves to lay beside Sasuke. He catches a glimpse of the 'mess' he made as his head comes in contact with the sheets. " I guess," he says quietly, hooded blue eyes flashing with intrigue, before he lays a hand on the cooling liquid on the other's stomach, " you were right. I'm not sorry." A smile plays on his lips as his gaze flicks up to Sasuke's face.

* * *

Sasuke immediately misses the others warmth as Naruto moves to lay beside him, cool air hitting damp flesh. His chest vibrates with a rolling chuckle shortly as the blond splays his hand on his stomach, falling back into his teasing mannerisms. "Oh well, it can fucking stay a mess because I'm not moving." After a moments pause, he rolls his head to the side so they are face to face. "How's… are you hurt at all?"

Sasuke although inexperienced, had heard jokes about people walking around bow-legged after sex, he didn't doubt that it is painful. He yawns, shuffling to rest his forehead against Naruto's, hand traveling to interlink their fingers. He quietly reflects over the day, the drama of chasing rogues down, the conversation with Fuyu over tea… mind-blowing sex. It is little wonder they are exhausted.

His thoughts take a deeper turn as recalls the emotions that assaulted him over the course of the night. It's overwhelming. The problem Sasuke has is he doesn't like to label his feelings. He knows whatever it is he feels for his lover, is strong and deep-rooted. He knows that he has never felt these emotions for anyone else before. It's on the tip of his tongue… so why can't he say it? Even if it's to himself in his own thoughts. Realising he's probably zoning out, he smiles against the others skin. "You've worn me out dobe."

* * *

Snorting at the other's response, Naruto continues to trace his fingers along the dipping planes of Sasuke's abdomen, muttering a ," You lazy fuck." They fall into to comfortable silence, until the other speaks again. The hand in contact with Sasuke halts abruptly, only to retract completely and return to Naruto's hip. "What do you mean—-_oh_." Realization dawns on his face and the blonde subsequently pays mind to that part of his anatomy. He moves one leg along the other, testing out the situation. "Well," he finally supplies, words a bit sheepish in manner, " I'm just gonna be completely honest, I am a little sore."

Shrugging, his attention turns back on to Sasuke, as the other's face slides along linen to get closer to him. "I'm not complaining." His speech lowers to a whisper and Naruto reaches out to place his hand along the dip of Sasuke's waist. The other's watching him silently, contemplation evident in the way dark eyes scan over him. They're close enough to notice every pore, every blemish (none in Naruto's case, besides the whisker marks), the curve of eyelashes. The blonde's gaze travels down to the space between them, witnessing the slight curve of pale hips, to the line Sasuke's groin leading his softened member. Despite their previous acts, Naruto's cheeks still heat up at the sight, but he doesn't look back up until he's ready. "Good," he mumbles in quick response to the other's nearly missed statement, " I don't have to hear your voice too much more tonight, right?" He doesn't wait for the response before he leans forward, leaving gentle kisses along the other's eyelids and cheeks and eventually pressing one to other's salty lips.

* * *

Naruto's kisses are soft and tender. Gentle reminders of the passion they had shared only minutes earlier. The one that presses to his lips is reciprocated, languid and sensual in nature with only the tips of their tongues meeting. When they part, Sasuke pulls Naruto into his chest, securely wrapping thr blond into his arms. Sasuke feels safe and content like this, feeling Naruto's toned chest rise up and down in a steady rhythm against his own, breath gently tickling his neck.

"What's wrong with my voice?" He murmurs softly. "You seemed to like it before." He peeks down at other, eyes playful. It's strange how much things can change in the course of a day. Yesterday, Naruto had cooked for him, they had also made the first steps towards more sexual discoveries. Tonight Naruto had given himself to Sasuke completely.

Tracing his fingers in circles on his lovers back, Sasuke unconsciously starts humming softly, eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. Naruto's skin feels warm and clammy underneath his fingertips and Sasuke doubts they'll stay wrapped up in each other throughout the night due to the rising temperature. His foggy mind supplies that they had neglected to eat all day also, a thought that is quickly dismissed. There is little they could do about that now, Sasukes eyes are already closed… his last waking thought being an image of Naruto in the throes of orgasm.

* * *

The blonde melts into the embrace, hand sliding further of Sasuke's waist and into the small of his back. Flaxen hairs stir on his head as Sasuke breathes out, warm air emits from slightly parted lips. Naruto's eyes fall shut a moment later, slow smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards. "Small doses," he whispers, indolence slurring his words somewhat, "I can only take your nasally voice in little bits.." That's entirely untrue. He quite fancies hearing Sasuke talk at all instances. He especially likes the sound of him overcome with lust and, had he not been so exhausted, Naruto might have been more inclined to draw that out of the other again.

For now, he muses, shifting himself a bit on the mattress so a spring isn't poking into him, Sasuke's fatigue-flavored tenor is enough to satisfy Naruto. A stray thought of tomorrow finds it's way near the front of the blonde's mind and Naruto, ultimately too tired to care, lets go of it, worry drifting away as his body takes over. He dreams he is telling Sasuke 'good night'.

Light streams in through thin blinds and Naruto is slow to wake. When he does, he takes his time, laying in wait for his senses to return fully. Sequentially, feeling comes back to him: the linens under his body, the warmth from the sun, andthe weight of an _arm_ thrown over his chest. Cracking an eye open, he finds that during the night, the two had separated somewhat, Sasuke rolling over to lay his stomach and Naruto tipping onto his back. The blonde absently thinks the other's neck will be stiff when he wakes up, having been turned to one side for so long. He breathes in deeply, Sasuke's pale arm rising with Naruto's air-filled chest. Tan fingers reach up to ghost along the black hairs of the other's arm and moving to tap on bony knuckles. Abruptly, he pauses, snapping out of the bubble of comfort in realization. _Today's when.._

__Naruto is due to head back to Konoha today.


	25. Chapter 25

The tickling sensation on his arm rouses Sasuke from his slumber, eyes cracking open to sunlight filling the room with its warmth. The musky scent of sex hits his nostrils and he smiles sleepily before turning his head to the opposite side to meet the face of his lover. His neck is a little sore from being slept on funny but he pays no heed, opting to gaze at the man beside him.

The sun reflects of Naruto's bare body, tanned skin radiant and flawless aside from a few fast-fading love-bites. _Beautuful…_ Sasuke is oblivious to the tension growing inside the blond, instead admiring the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. He reaches out to his lover and lightly traces his fingertips along the contours of his sculpted body, dipping in at his waist and rising over the curve of his hip. Smouldering hues flick to Naruto's flaccid member momentarily, cheeks heating as their previous nights actions flood to his mind.

He remembers every kiss they shared, every bite that temporarily marred the others perfection. He remembers every sigh, every moan and expression of ecstasy. Every touch, the heat as they shared as they rolled around on the mattress, the friction between their bodies. Naruto's beautiful expression as he climaxed… everything.

A tiny smile lifts the corners of Sasukes pale lips before he refocuses his attention back to Naruto. "Hey." He murmurs, fingertips still stroking over the others hips. "How are you feeling?" He rolls onto his side, not caring that his morning wood is obvious, and continues his fingers ministrations where they left off.

* * *

Despite the incandescent rays shining down on him, goosebumps raise across the flesh Sasuke touches, skin reacting almost immediately under pale fingertips. Azure eyes follow along the trail they leave, sliding over the planes of his body and eventually settling on his hip, where they circle the skin there.

Naruto's gaze travels back up slowly, only to meet sated onyx eyes that stare back at him. He starts at the sound of the other's voice, teeth absently drag along his lower lip before he responds. " Well," he begins, offering a careful smile, " I feel well." Propping himself up on an elbow, he doesn't miss the situation going on in Sasuke's lower half.

"You seem to be doing the same," he adds on. It's probably good for them to take a shower soon, the combination of missing one last night and go ahead with with their own urges could potentially make for quite a sight. " Paws off," he chuckles, fingers plucking Sasuke's hand off of him before turning to site up fully. " If you want," turning back, he raises an eyebrow, " you can take the shower first. I'm sure you're feeling a little grimy as well, right?"

* * *

"Is that a polite way of saying I stink?" Sasuke doesn't question why they couldn't simply just take a shower together, assuming Naruto may still be a bit tender. It would be hard to keeps his hands to himself so it is probably a wise choice, a cold shower may be in order.

"Fine, but you can put some hot water on for tea if you don't mind." Sasuke untangles his legs from the linen sheets and moves off the bed to his drawers and pulls out a pair of clean boxers. Casting a glance over to Naruto he adds, "won't be long.." before leaving the room.

The cool shower feels good on his clammy skin, though it's stings a bit around the various cuts and gashes from their little adventure yesterday. He had put the bandage that was around his chest to one side, reasoning that it can be re-used if necessary. It's a wonder he didn't aggravate it last night. Rinsing away the suds from his hair and skin, Sasuke brushes his teeth before drying off and slipping his clean boxers back on. Something in the back of his mind is nagging at him, as if he has forgotten something. Shrugging, he puts it down to hunger and leaves the outhouse, stepping over the stones and back to the house.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mumbles, watching Sasuke slip behind the door. Tense hands grip the edge of the bed in apprehension, a nagging worry the works through his body in waves. His line of vision shifts then, eyes scanning over his belongings in the corner. Sasuke moves in a way Naruto knows he has forgotten—let the meaning of today slip his mind. The blonde wishes he had no sense of duty in that moment, no timeline or schedule to abide by. Surely this has got to be something they both will deem difficult to accept.

Stiffly, Naruto rises from the bed, naked body padding over to retrieve a spare towel from a drawer. Once he wraps it's around his waist, the blonde squats down to busy himself with putting miscellaneous belongings away. He skims over scrolls, making sure the supplies sealed within them is in good condition. He ticks off everything in his mind, counting on his fingers nervously and then repeating. He knows there's little need to be this feverishly thorough, but he's got to busy himself with something to keep his cool. He even busies himself with taking off old bed sheets and replacing them with fresh ones. Afterwards, he stops completely, awkwardly standing in the center of the bedroom.

True to his word, Sasuke returns in a timely fashion, steam-slicked skin coated in the clean scent of soap. Naruto turns then, Wary gaze moving to meet the other's eyes. Sasuke's no idiot. He'll notice the change, the falter in their comfortable atmosphere. Naruto can't help but feel it is his own doing. "I, uh—-lemme go ahead and take one now. It shouldn't take long—since I don't gawk myself." He tries to end on a humorous note, before heading towards the door.

* * *

Stepping into the room, Sasuke first notices Naruto stood there with a unreadable expression on his tan features. Past the others shoulder he sees the bed has been made and to the side, Naruto's backpack stands. Returning his gaze to his lover, his eyes portray questioning at first and then… it dawns on him. Like a punch to the gut, hitching his breath. Naruto's quipped remark falls on deaf ears and Sasuke is left staring at the empty spot where the blond was stood just moments ago.

Rooted to the floor, Sasuke can't believe he had forgotten. Today was the day Naruto was assigned to return to Konoha. In all the excitement of the last couple of days, this day had completely slipped his mind and now that is is here, Sasuke doesn't know how to feel. It's like a black cloud has descended over the house, the house that had the rare grace of laughter bouncing off the walls only a day previously. Reaching up to rub at his temples, Sasuke is assaulted with a flurry of mixed emotions, the most prominent being sadness and fear. Perhaps they should of discussed this earlier, he had been putting it off every time it entered his mind and now he is unprepared.

The easy option would be to go with Naruto. He'd never expect Naruto to uproot and live with him in these conditions, traveling around and becoming glorified errand boys. Naruto deserves better than that, Sasuke knows this. His thoughts lead him down to the alternative option, letting Naruto go. It's almost unbearable to even imagine.

Feeling a bit nauseous, Sasuke sits down on the edge of the bed and cups his face in his hands. If he returns with Naruto he knows there will be uproar. Sasuke is a traitor. Even if Konoha is under new council, even if they accept him, the rest of the village won't. He knows he'll be faced with distrust and hatred. He accepted that a long time ago, he deserved it and he'd take it willingly…. But Naruto, a man who has only just become recognised and accepted; Sasuke doesn't want to marr that reputation after the blond had worked so hard and sacrificed so much. Sasuke doesn't want Naruto's friends to alienate him. His childhood was lonely enough.

_He deserves better…_

Sasuke flops backward onto the bed, shifting his arm over his eyes. All signs point to one outcome and though it would hurt.. hurt bad, it seems the best option. His own happiness is an easy sacrifice to make if it meant a bright future for Naruto. Naruto deserves happiness and success, putting everyone else before himself and his caring nature is reason enough. What had _he_ done? Not a lot of positives that's for sure…

* * *

Water pelts down on him and it does nothing to soothe his mind. Sasuke had to have caught on by now. Naruto chickening out of announcing it to him and scurrying out of the door must have put enough emphasis on the shifting situation. Clear liquid swirls around his feet and slips down the drain and Naruto watches it intently, mind and jaw working on how to bring together a clump of sentences that will serve as an explanation.

Either way, he thinks bitterly, it won't be pleasant. No amount of smooth, precise talking will ever suffice and he knows this. Moodily, he rinses off the last of his soap and carries on with the rest of his morning ritual. When Naruto is through, he inhales deeply, taking in steamy air before expelling it out of his nose. He makes his exit from the outhouse and suddenly the cabin doesn't seem as homely as before.

Regardless, he gathers what little resolve he can get and steps inside. The first thing he notices is the silence. It's so thick that Naruto feels his limbs are weighed down somewhat, sluggishly moving from the kitchen and into the bedroom. Sasuke has thrown himself on top of his freshly made bed, pale arm obscuring the top half of his face.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto tries, mentally kicking himself for the near frailty of his voice. A hand smooths over the sheets near the other's body and Naruto inches forward to gingerly sit on the edge of the bed. Sasuke is completely still, except for the controlled rise and fall of his chest. Naruto's keen eyes can tell there's tension evident. He knows. He _knows._

"Please tell me what you're thinking. It's ok if—" His mouth hangs open as he tries to find what to say. " I have to head back today." Well, there it is. A right mood-killer if Naruto can say so himself. The remnants of their wonderful night disappears along with the blonde's train of thought.

* * *

If the atmosphere wasn't stifling enough, it certainly is when Naruto returns from his shower. Sasuke registers the soft footfalls coming towards him and retreats a little inside himself, making no move to remove his arm from his face. The guilt he feels is smothering him and when he feels the mattress dip beside him, he panics. "I know…" Bolting upright, he doesn't even look at Naruto as he strides into the kitchen, filling the kettle with water.

Sasuke sets two cups on the counter, ready to brew some tea . He knows Naruto won't be far behind, asking him questions he couldn't answer - at least not yet. His gut churns in anticipation of what he surmises will be a difficult exchanging of words and well-deserved curses. Naruto had always been vocal in his opinions and passionate, Sasuke didn't doubt for one second he'd be on the receiving end of it and understandably so.

By prolonging this issue, he had only served to build Naruto's hopes up and now he is going have to face seeing the blond absent of his smile and the light in his eyes fade once again. Sasuke's self-loathing had never been so prominent as it is right now. _It's for the best… he deserves better…_ Those two phrases circulated his head like a mantra, the only things keeping him faced away as he pours out the tea.

* * *

Sasuke's hand slaps down on the space between them, pushing up and leaving Naruto before the blonde is even able to catch his breath. He follows Sasuke with his eyes, mouth slightly agape at the sudden rigidity of the other. His back is turned to Naruto, but the blonde can hear cups hitting the surface of the counter for the preparation of tea he had forgotten to brew.

He'd like to fall back on the bed as well in that moment, roll over and pretend today wasn't _the day._ Not one to avoid facing the facts (and the consequences), he rises onto his feet as well, walking over to meet Sasuke in the kitchen. He pulls a chair out from under the table, picking it up off the floor to avoid having it skid across the wood. A chin comes to rest on top of entwined fingers, once Naruto settles into his seat. The sound of water trickling into teacups fills the stagnant silence stretched between them.

"Sasuke, _talk to me._" He knows what Naruto will ask of him—it's evident in the way he moves around the kitchen, the obvious avoidance of meeting the blonde's eyes. If Sasuke can only give him something to work with, maybe they can go from there. He's due to leave around noon. They've got time. Naruto will wait.

He's done years of it.

* * *

Setting Naruto's cup down on the table in front of him, Sasuke keeps his cupped between both his hands and opts to lean against the countertop. "What is there to talk about?" He finally responds, dark eyes fixed on the steaming liquid in his cup. The question sounds unreasonable even to him, so he adds, "You need to go back, we knew this day would come. That's all there is to it."

Suddenly not having the stomach to drink his tea, he turns to pour it out down the sink. "Have you got everything you need?" He asks, casting a brief glance over his shoulder. As brief as it was, he still saw the sadness and worry etched clearly on Naruto's face. He wants to kick himself and walk over there to pull the man into his arms.

Little good that would do in this situation…

* * *

Naruto likes to think he's made substantial strides towards maintaining composure even under the most provoking situations. No longer quick to fly off the handle, the blonde takes the time to think through his words, to formulate the most effective response if he has the choice. However, there is the matter of Sasuke and the knee-jerk reaction he tends to bring out of Naruto.

There other's not even responding properly to Naruto. His whole posture is closed off, his stiff back, the way he doesn't quite meet the blonde's eyes—Naruto will have to read in between the lines. His tan face falls when Sasuke finally replies to him, words clipped and emotionless.

"Don't—" Naruto starts, eyebrows drawing close in growing frustration. " Don't do that to me. Don't try to shut yourself off from everything." He doesn't rise from the table surprisingly, he only sits there as his next comment is spoken.

"Funnily enough, I don't have all that I need. There is one last component." He takes a sip of tea, scalding water burning the tip of his tongue. His guarded gaze falls on the side view of Sasuke's face, as the other won't turn to him properly. He does move then, pushing his chair back to make his way over to the other. He presses a palm to Sasuke's clothed bicep.

"_You."_

* * *

Hands ball into fists at his sides, a defence mechanism… eyes fall closed. In the darkness, Sasuke likes to think he can expel his chaotic, scattered thoughts to far corner of his mind by just closing his eyes. This is just one of his ways of dealing with the pain - though temporary, another is to close up. Retreat into a shell like he is doing now. His heart screams for him to stop, to take a look around and see things for what they are. His stubbornness rejects the idea.

Everything Naruto says is like a punch to the gut. His eyes flutter open at the last part, the confirmation that Naruto had been expecting him to return with him. He flinches at the cool touch on his arm and backs up further into the counter."You don't need me…" Sasuke finally looks at the blond, on the outside his features are expressionless. Inside, he is falling apart.

* * *

Naruto snatches his hand back as if he were burned. One would agree he has been. Figuratively, at least. Blinking profusely, he stares at Sasuke's side profile, dark sheet of hair obscuring most of his face. It's like they've gone backwards all of the sudden, rewound their progress all the way to that time Sasuke had almost killed Sakura, where the Uchiha couldn't fathom why Naruto had continued to pursue him. And it hurts. It stings him in a way that wracks his entire body. Sasuke has already begun to cut him off, yet again. Does the other not count any of what happened as something worth maintaining?

" Don't you fucking throw this on me," Naruto growls, straining to get a look at him, and when the other finally turn to face him, the blonde is glaring back, cerulean eyes ablaze in ire. "I don't think for a second you actually believe that bullshit." He waits for a reaction, but all he receives is an empty stare, a pale vacant expression that he knows from old nightmares. Eventually the blonde bristles, hand slamming down on the counter, rattling the teacup near Sasuke. " What do I even mean to you, Sasuke? There's something we can talk about. You told me not too long ago you wanted this—wanted me. Or is that null and void?"

* * *

Sasuke doesn't want to hurt him, Naruto is a part of him. He cares about the loudmouth blond more than he cares about himself and that sadly, is his reasoning for the decision he had made. He feels sick and stupid. How dare he allow this man, this beautiful man who stood by him in the darkest of times, fought for him when Sasuke couldn't fight for himself, how dare he allow him to break in front of him.

_I'm a coward… he deserves better._

Sasuke swallows a lump in his throat. For a few seconds they drown in silence, looking into Naruto's eyes is heart wrenching. He is angry and understandably so. Sasuke moves his mouth to the side and swallows once again with difficulty. The hand slamming on the counter may as well of been a punch in the face, the heated words that follow threatening to knock down his carefully built walls.

He wants to run. He wants to run far away but how can he without at least a semblance of explanation. His eyes squeeze shut as he takes in other breath that travels down his lungs like tiny pins. This is going to hurt and it's going to hurt a lot. Pallid lips tremble a moment before he catches them again. Dull eyes dart around the room. He sees his katana, his clothes, glimpses of a life that is his, but don't seem to belong anymore. The threshold has been crossed, he needs to explain.

"I haven't stopped caring, if that's what you think." He begins. "I never will stop caring… but I'm going to hurt you. Perhaps not directly, but being in your life is going bring you grief. I don't want that. I want you to be happy, I've caused enough damage. Your friends, the village… they aren't going accept me returning." Sasuke bites his lip. Hurting Naruto like this is like taking a knife to his chest. His hands are shaking, violent tremors course through his body. He doesn't want to do this. Fear. Pain. Anxiety. The taste of betrayal on the tip of his tongue. The knife is poised and ready to strike.

Love is suicide. _Love…_

"You need to return to Konoha, be happy and live your life to its fullest. Forget about me, stop caring about me … Please." He says firmly, hard features hiding the despair within.

* * *

Sasuke's words fall like acid from his lips, searing holes into Naruto's being, wounding his heart painfully so. When did the fact that Sasuke cared about him become tipped towards the negative? The other has so readily resigned to the fact that coming back with Naruto is out of the question. All this time, the blonde thinks solemnly, all this time, they should have been talking about it—-not fooling around or doing anything else equally pointless. Nails scratch along the counter surface, as his hand draws up in a fist, skin pulling tight over bony knuckles.

"Don't," he whispers finally, voice riddled with anguish, "_ don't_….just..cut me out of your life and patch it over with it being 'better for me'. What do you want? What do _you_ need?" _Am I so easy to discard?_ The thought nearly winds him, the harsh concept ricochets off of every part of him dealing damage to his own sense of resolve.

He finds him unable to take a step forward even, gaze falling downcast to see the space between their feet and wondering if there will always be a gap between them. An area Naruto can't breach and one that Sasuke won't. But that's not right, it couldn't be— they'd gone from screaming blood-soaked threats at each other, to subtle touches and—-

Something rolls down his cheek and splatters on to the floor below. His vision blurs because of it and the tanned skin of his face flushes red, and only deepens in colors as he drags a fist across it, catching stray tears from meeting the same fate as the first. "God," he mutters, flipping his hand to wipe with a palm away tears that don't seem to stop. "_ Goddammit."_

When the other doesn't move towards him, something in Naruto stirs that hasn't done so in a long time. Teeth bare from quivering lips and his next comment escapes in a near-growl. " You can fuck me without too much thought, but making strides towards maintaining a relationship _you _admitted to wanting is out of the question. I wasn't aware being with you was built on circumstance!"

* * *

"Stop making it sound like I don't care! I care, I do, more than you know! I care enough to let you go. Why can't you see that?" Sasuke's frustration at himself and the situation escalates, showing in his voice as he raises it in defence. "Do you think I'm enjoying this? Do you?" As he shouts, he unconsciously leans in, trying to ignore the tears he can see welling in the others eyes. He doesn't want Naruto to cry, he doesn't want to cause him this pain.

"I am _trying_ to be honest with you here, but you just… you're making me feel like shit when I all i want is your happiness. I don't want to hurt you." He watches as Naruto's tears fall freely now, the sadness dulling his beautiful blue eyes. It kills Sasuke to see it so he yanks himself away from the counter, away from Naruto and paces to the middle of the room. "I hope you're not suggesting that you were just a fuck to me. Don't even think it." He grits out. "I admit, I've been careless in letting this go so far without thinking about the future. I just wish you could see that this is hurting me just as much as it is you but I know it's the best option. Why are you acting like the only victim here?"

* * *

The words are difficult to process. It seems, once again, Sasuke and Naruto are on two different wavelengths. The fact the other surmises he's helping the blonde tells him that much. Naruto can't possibly disagree more. He nearly flinches back when the other lurches forward, eyes blackened with spite burning holes into Naruto. He's not even allowed a response before Sasuke continues, speaking him as if he's become the problem— the source of both of their grief. Naruto may be half blinded with tears, but he'll be _damned_ if he lets Sasuke get away with that one.

"_Me?!"_ His nearly cracks as he screams the word, fists uncoiling into clawed fingers. " You fucking—-" Tears dry up fast, leaving white streaks along his face and Naruto is livid. His lips quiver as he tries to find the right words, mind barely grasping the concept of sense in response to Sasuke's scathing accusal. " Sasuke, what do you think will happen if you walk away from this? You've done it once and we both know the outcome to that. You can't run away from things every time it gets difficult! You're not even willing to try—not even spending a little time to put forth some effort!"

"This is.." Glassy eyes squeeze shut and Naruto tries to push down the urge to fly at the other with his fists. There's no point. Not anymore. He's so quickly backed out of the challenge before it even started. "If this is what's left of you," Naruto speaks again, when rueful eyes open once more, " then I don't want it."

Even though his face begins straighten with paper-thin resolve, shaky hands gather the fabric of his pants as they ball into fists again. Searing liquid gathers once more at the corners of his eyes and Naruto manages to blink them away. "And maybe I am the problem. And this is what I get. For loving someone who could never return it. I wish I could will it away—what I feel for you. It would've saved me a lot of heartache over the fucking years, let me tell you," he ends with a bitter laugh, raspy breath escaping through chapping lips.

Without another word, he brushes past Sasuke, eyes staring straight ahead and he heads where his backpack lays. He's already gathered everything he needed during his earlier frenzy. What's left is to transport it and himself back to Konoha in one piece. His body feels like lead as he makes his towards the door, once again passing Sasuke in the process. They've spent an eternity here, it seems, and all the blonde wants now is for the memory to disappear in a wisp, melt into something so small that it cannot weigh Naruto down any further.

He grabs for the tarnished handle of the door before aiming his last comment over his shoulder. " Sasuke, I won't pursue you any further. What I was looking for isn't there anymore. I never thought you to be such a coward."

The door creaks open and Naruto disappears behind it.

* * *

Muscles tense and obsidian depths unwavering, Sasuke holds his posture rigid, maintaining his cold facade right to the very end. When Naruto screams at him, his fingers twitch but that is all the reaction he shows. He knows he deserves the onslaught, he had been expecting it the moment he had made decision. Naruto's words cut deep, the pain excrutiating. He didn't want things to end like this, but on the other hand it is probably best that the other is angry at him. It will be easier for him to get over him.

Then he leaves. The last little contact of brushed arms feel like he has been burned but that is nothing compared to Naruto's parting words as he gazes back heartbroken. It rips Sasuke apart, he'd rather endure the black flames of Amaterasu than here those words. So final, so _true_

When the door closes, Sasuke stands there feeling numb and devasted. Everything inside him hurts. He balls his fists, his world turning upside down as he crumples onto the floor like a little boy, his head in his hands and crying his worthless eyes out.

He feels his lungs close up, he can't breathe. Then the air that finally does manage push its way through does little to pacify him. The blackness of the situation swirls around him, making him feel dizzy and unbalanced. His heart beats furiously and pain chokes his throat. The incoming wave of sadness is too strong to bite down and salty tears spill from him, dripping onto the cabin floor.


	26. Chapter 26

After a few minutes, Sasuke lifts his head, gazing around the empty room through blurred vision. His eyes fall on the bed. It hits him. _He loves me…_ He chokes on another sob. _Naruto loves me and I just let him go… he's right I'm a coward. _Sucking in a mouthful or air, Sasuke furiously wipes away at his tears. He can't allow this. He was wrong, Naruto is right. He can't stay in this cabin festering on what could have been; that's what would happen. Naruto cares enough that he is willing to face adversity, he cares enough to dedicate his time to bring the elders to justice and sacrifice his chances to become Hokage … and this is how Sasuke repays him? He wants beat himself up badly but he has no time, he needs to find Naruto…

He only hopes its not too late… and that Naruto will forgive him.

Scurrying for his sandals, he slips them on before bolting through the door, leaving it swinging. Arms pump furiously at his sides as he follows the others chakra.

_I'm sorry Naruto…_

* * *

The door shuts behind him and Naruto takes off running.

Wind whips by him, swallowing up every gasp of breath, every wail that manages to escape from him. He's running blindly into the woods, trying hard to miss each spread of grass or tree they walked by together. But it's difficult, it proves nearly impossible to ignore—-he scrapes his jacket on the gnarled oak that leads to the clearing, nearly runs into the young pine they would turn by to head towards the stream.

The tears can't blur his vision enough and he is overcome with the sheer stupidity his has showcased. What was he expecting? How could he even _consider_ something so outlandish? For once, relying on a whim has backfired in the worst way. Maybe he deserves this, perhaps this is the price of having luck there for him most of his life. The one time he plays into it, throwing most apprehension to the fire, it spits back, burning him irreversibly so.

"I'm so dumb," he chokes out eventually, "_ so fucking stupid._"

How can he go back and continue to wear the mask? There's nothing left to force a smile for his friends, even. Sasuke has once again stolen away a part of him and now Naruto is unable to function on what is left. His steps slow in realization and he has become overwhelmed, body shuddering as the need to go on leaves. _Where's a poisonous flower when you need one,_ he thinks morbidly, knees hitting the forest floor a moment after, and lays down in between two thick tree roots. Above him, birds continue their songs as if nothing has changed, their calls to a potential mates ring faintly in his ears as Naruto tries to shut everything out. Stagnant with no decision to move on or to go back, he'd like to melt away into the ground and let no one find him.

* * *

To anyone else, Hana country is bathed in a comfortable warmth, a soft breeze stirring the grass and plants that grow rich and plentiful around the area. The bubbling stream glistens in the sunlight, small fish reflecting the rays. Small animals scurry along the branches of trees, looking fr food. Sasuke notices none of this as he runs in a frenzy, the outside world just a green-brown smudge. The wind dries his tears to his pale cheeks and flicks the ends of his hair back.

_Wait for me…._

The maelstrom of emotions in his head pump his arms faster and carry his legs further, tearing through the trees. He emerges into clearing where he had first found Naruto, where they had fought, where they had kissed, where they had watched fireflies… His heart stops. His feet stop. He can't see Naruto. His lungs burn as he staggers further into the grass, though not from running, from emotional exertion.

Sasuke wants to laugh darkly at himself. How could he think it would be as simple as finding Naruto here, out of all the cliche locations? A cold sweat creeps up his flesh, there's no knowing which direction Naruto had taken off. Sasuke can sense his chakra here and then nothing.

He deflates and in the same moment a shower pours down from the sky, flattening his hair to his head and soaking through his clothes. He shivers, the rain is cool and disorientating. He suddenly doesn't know what to do, he feels like a lost child. "Naruto…" he whispers to the air, eyes clouded by sadness flitting to the ground. He starts. The grass is flat and bent in places… Freshly disturbed. His gaze snaps up hopefully, squinting over the green blades. At the foot of a tree directly ahead, two exposed and gnarled roots protrude from the ground but what catches his attention most is the glimpse of orange.

_No way…_

Heart beating rapidly, Sasuke rushes over to where the tree meets the ground and has to swallow a sob of relief. He stands there, gazing down at Naruto, his eyes shining with shame. "Naruto… I'm sorry" His voice cracks under the weight of his guilt and fear. He doesn't make a move to sit down at Naruto's level, not unless he's invited.

* * *

Salted tears slip from the corner of his eye and over the bridge of his nose. He's got to move from here. Naruto surmises he hasn't gone very far, but he simply lacks the will to move on. He supposes he's unable to move on in the figurative and the literal sense and stares blindly to the hand laying in front of him. At least he's no longer heaving, but he's doing his best to keep from shaking any further. _Naruto, you've gone into shock,_ Sakura would say to him. _Listen, man you can't keep letting that whole thing get to you—you're working yourself up into a frenzy and we can tell,_ Shikamaru would probably mention in passing, undermining his worry for Naruto.

To envision a future where the feeling of something missing—someone lost would plague him until death…

Another choked sob escapes from him, raw emotion bubbling back up from it's depths and Naruto curls in on himself. This is pathetic. _He's_ pathetic. He'd endured the past years relying on another chance with Sasuke, another lead, another whispers of his friend's condition or state of health. And he'd had him, been with him, _made love to him_. Ever the escape artist, Sasuke had still managed disentangle himself from the force that is Naruto.

The blonde has no more tears to cry, so the clouds above do so for him. Immediately, he becomes sopping wet, thin jacket clinging to him under the weight of rain. Just when he's expelled most of the air in him through gritted teeth, he hears something in the downpour—-the distinct sound of steps slapping against sodden ground. Naruto stills, his breathing ceases in anticipation. Maybe he's just hearing things— there are animals probably racing around find shelter, a boar maybe, or a fox? Maybe a couple deer on the way to—

"_Naruto…I'm sorry.."_

_"**NO!"**_ He screeches, rearing up like lightening to fix Sasuke with livid eyes, teeth bared with rage. " **You cannot do this to me again!**" He wants to hit him. Claw his sorry face to shreds. He's close to hyperventilating and Sasuke just stands there, like a drowned rat. Hands curl into the newly made mud, mire pushing in between his nails and fingers. Naruto brings the hand up in a flash, pitching a clump of sodden earth into Sasuke's face.

He surges upwards in the next moment, relying on his entire weight to collide with the other, the two of them falling back down into the forest floor. Naruto immediately gets his bearings, vehemence rolling off of him in waves. He grounds Sasuke's shoulders into the mud, fingers digging into his skin. A hand draws back and slaps the other across the face. It's raining in sheets, but the sound still manages to echo. Naruto does it again. And again.

"You left me! You fucking left me when I begged you not to! Now I find you here— in the goddamn cottage and this cozy town with these fucking flowers and all you _can _do is stay!"

He lurches forward, hands coming down hard on the ground of either side of Sasuke's head with Naruto face twisted with anguish hovering over him. "Make up your mind,_ make up your mind, **make up your**_** mind_!_**_"_

* * *

In any other situation, Sasuke would of defended himself and fought back. Not in this situation. Before Sasuke even had chance to feel guilty about the state of the blond, he was met with face full of mud. It smacks him just under his right eye, cold and wet, splattering the rest of his face before sliding down his cheek.

"Please just - "

His plea dies on his lips the moment Naruto tackles him to the sodden ground, air being knocked out of his lungs and leaving him gasping for oxygen. Naruto is raging and for a moment Sasuke fears Kurama may make an appearance. Barely having time to gather his thoughts, a stinging blow to his cheek snaps his head to the side, followed with more slaps. He makes no move to restrain Naruto, the blond obviously needs to get it all out of his system and Sasuke feels he deserves to be hit. Particularly when Naruto starts spouting the painful truth of how he had been treated by Sasuke. Pale fingers curl into the moist ground and Naruto plants himself hovering above him. Rain water drips from the ends of his hair and onto Sasuke's face, causing said Uchiha turn and face him. Fathomless onyx meet sad cerulean hues.

At that moment, Sasuke drops all his defences, all his walls and stares up at Naruto, conveying as much sincerety as his heart will allow. "I've been an idiot, a coward. I thought I was doing what was best for you, blind sighted by my own fears. You were right." He grits out. "I realised something as soon as you left. I realised how empty I felt. I felt like I did for many years before I found you that day. Naruto, I…".

Unable to voice his feelings outloud, Sasuke pushes himself up on his elbows to crush his lips against the others. They are wet and taste salty but Sasuke savours it. He savours it in case Naruto rejects him, though that thought would kill him. His heart thunders in his ears, the kiss is a mere meeting of lips… the rest would be up to beautiful man above him.

* * *

Words die on pale lips that press hard into his own. Naruto weathers little bewilderment. Instead, he moves in haste to meet the pressure with his own, showing little concern for when his teeth drag harshly along Sasuke's lips. He doesn't find the kiss romantic, finds no satisfaction from it. This is the only allowance the other will receive from him. There's grit mixing between their mouths from the mud and the rain steadily beats down on the both of them, Naruto taking the brunt of it.

Abruptly, Naruto tears himself away. wrist coming up to roughly wipe across his mouth. The hand replaces itself back into the mud beside Sasuke's face. The blonde scowls down at the other, mouth almost pulled into a grimace. When he finally speaks, his words are like acid, and he hopes they will burn through whatever else is hindering Sasuke.

" You, _what_," he snarls, azure eyes hard with indignation. " You need to tell me exactly what you're thinking— _exactly_ what you're feeling, right now. I've got no patience left for you. I refuse to stretch myself even thinner for you if you can't be honest with me." It's harsh and he knows it, but there's got to be a limit—there's got to be an end. An ultimatum, Naruto decides, is his final move.

* * *

That's the first thought that springs to Sasuke's mind as Naruto's cold lips move against his own. There is no emotion behind the returned gesture, no tenderness, no passion. The addition of teeth is a sharp reminder that Sasuke is going to have to do more than that, Naruto voicing the same sentiment with terse finality.

Sasuke's frame goes rigid, his dark eyes widening. Naruto hovers over him and fixates him with a hard look, a look that tells Sasuke he means every single word. The air hangs heavy between them as Sasuke tries to arrange his erratic thoughts, his heart hammering frantically against his ribcage. Teeth marr his already tender lips, dark brows furrowed together in concentration. Naruto is asking him to be honest about his thoughts, his feelings; he's asking him to open up and it scares Sasuke to death. Swallowing thickly, he slowly nods his head. "Okay…" He breathes. "If we're going to do this, I don't want any interruptions."

Taking a few more moments to compose himself, Sasuke starts to speak. "First of all this isn't easy for me, I'm not good with words - or feelings, that's your thing not mine." He flicks his gaze away to watch a forming puddle. "I hated you. At the academy you were loud, obnoxious, always getting into trouble. I didn't know you though. Somehow, we became rivals, the line was drawn. Idiot versus genius." A small smile lifts the corner of his lips. "No matter how much I glared and insulted you, you were always there. I thought you were doing it on purpose to wind me up, maybe you were… but you were there and even though I didn't realise it at the time, in some ways I was there for you."

"I liked to tell myself I still hated you but deep down I considered you a friend, I wouldn't throw myself in front of Haku's needles otherwise. I would of killed you that day my hand pierced your chest. I found myself thinking of you at the most random of times, little things would remind me of you. I didn't want you to get sucked into my mess so I kept pushing you away but fuck weren't you persistent… Hah even then I was denying myself. When I found you here the other day, a piece of me died when I thought you were dead. Then when I discovered you weren't, my plans were to make sure you were out of danger then slip away silently. I couldn't leave, I wanted you to wake up and hate me so that it would be easier for me to set out to do as I planned. What you did for me… when you told me, I think that's when I started seeing things with new eyes. Feelings that had always been there surfacing."

Turning back to face Naruto, Sasuke reaches up to cup the others cheek, thumb smudging mud over his whisker marks. "I don't like labelling my feelings, because when I have in the past it's fucked up or been taken from me. You asked me to be honest though…" Swallowing again, Sasuke looks into Naruto's watery blue eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are the loudest, most annoying person I know but fuck it, I love you…"

_I love you._

* * *

Begrudgingly, Naruto falls compliant.

Peering down at Sasuke with eyes that are mere slits, he is silent and waits for the other to begin. It's to catch the other on the spot and back him up into the figurative wall—in this case it would be the ground—and force Sasuke into speaking to him truthfully. For once, he doesn't have to sift through the half-truths and omitted facts, having driven Sasuke so far to the brink that he's unable to weave another riddle for Naruto to decipher.

His expression darkens when Sasuke starts off with an excuse. He's not here for that. The other and his inability to express himself made no appearance within the last four days and Naruto has been a witness of such. His explanation shortly after, Naruto decides, is does actually hold true. He remembers those days after class, when all of the children would head back to their parents and he'd linger until the sun had dipped below the trees. Sasuke had rarely ever gone straight home, but would always be the first to leave. The blonde had thought him long gone on the way to the nicer side of Konoha, until he found him at the dock one day. Naruto knows now that it instilled in him a sense of security, a blanket of reassurance had been thrown over him, reminding him that he wasn't the _only one._ Nights spent curled into himself sobbing had begun to taper off, as he'd remind himself that someone else was just as lonely and equally detached from the group they had grown up with.

Swallowing, he nods minutely as the other continues on, and Naruto's face slowly softens as Sasuke progresses. The other delves into their time spent apart, confirming that, yes, Sasuke had thought about him while he was away and Naruto had done the same. The admittance rejuvenates him, stirs warmth deep inside him that Sasuke had snuffed out only a while ago. A dirtied hand reaches up to fold around the curve of his cheek. Naruto leans into the touch unconsciously, lips parting to speak, and then…

_and then…_

He's never heard something so beautiful. So honest and brazen. And it's from Sasuke's own mouth. _Finally,_ he thinks, finally it's been said and Naruto knows where he belongs in Sasuke's life. The confession unravels him, loosens Naruto from his tightly wound state and bring him back to himself completely. He almost fails to resist letting a whimper escape from him. Instead, the blonde breathes out through his nose, lefts himself deflate before moving to get up. Without another word, he grabs Sasuke's wrist and pulls him up along with him.

The hand that attaches to Sasuke slides down to curl around the other's pale one and threads their fingers together. " There's," he finally speaks, voice shaky and muffled with congestion, "_ so much mud—_ I can't— like, when did this get on my face, I can't even remember…" It's futile, he knows, to try and rid himself of the dirt. It's still raining and his sodden sleeves only spread the mess further. Regardless, continues to wipe across his face with his free arm. Eventually, he rests it on his forehead, eyes clenched shut and body shaking as his mind finally register what has been said.

"Sasuke…._thank you…thankyouthankyouthankyou.."_ His crying again, nearly sobbing the words and he's embarrassed, _mortified, _but they can finally build from this and move on together.

* * *

Minutes feel like hours as Sasuke waits for Naruto's reaction. The others cornflower blue eyes are very expressive and right now they are covered in a thin film of moisture but behind that, Sasuke can see some of the light that he had seen over the past few days return to his eyes. The relief is indescribable.

Sasuke prepares to reach out for Naruto but the blond has already moved away, tan fingers circling Sasukes wrist to pull him up. They stand facing each other, Sasuke remaining quiet, waiting for Naruto to speak. It's apparent the blond is struggling with his emotions, fingers entwining with his own while he stumbles on his words. Rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, Sasuke is patient and it isn't until Naruto unravels, that Sasuke gathers the trembling body in his arms and holds him against his chest.

Soothing words and gentle swaying is all Sasuke offers for now. He can feel the others hot tears on his skin, feel the tremors that course through his frame as his emotions pour out. Sasuke doesn't make too much of a fuss, knowing that Naruto will be feeling a little embarrassed, but his hold tightens though not just for Naruto but for his own security.

As Naruto's crying fades into soft sniffles, Sasuke finally speaks. "You don't need to thank me, I should be thanking you. You saved me from myself, you never gave up." Sasuke slides his arms from around the others waist, bringing his hands up to rest on Naruto's shoulders firmly. Pushing back a little, his inky depths bore into the others. "We've been through a lot, between us we've experienced things that would break a lot of people. We don't have to face things alone any more. You're stuck with me now, I hope you realise that." Sasuke ends with a small quirk of the lips. He knows returning to Konoha isn't going to be easy, he knows there's a chance that he could be put on trial. He can accept that. Just as Naruto has proven he can accept being a target. It will be a bumpy transition but together, Sasuke is sure they can push through it.

* * *

Naruto readily accepts the embrace he is pulled into and removes the arm from his face and wraps it around Sasuke, burying his forehead into the juncture between the other's neck and collar bone. Whispered words of comfort ebb his distress away and slowly, the blonde becomes no longer wrought with overwhelming emotion. His gasping begins to subside until all that's left are a few remaining hiccups.

He's good and well cried-out now and what's left is a slight sinus headache and puffy eyes. He's got to be quite a sight as Sasuke pushes back to get a look at him. Laughter bubbles up from somewhere inside him a moment after the other has spoken and a lazy grin brings light back to his features. " Asshole…you mean you're stuck with me. And I hope _you_ know what you're getting yourself into. A lifetime of buying me things is something you can prepare yourself for." _  
_

"And.." His grin melts into a simpering smile that can even be seen in the glistening of cerulean depths. Reaching a hand forward to smooth charcoal locks from around Sasuke's face, he continues in a lower, more gentle tone. " You've left everything back at your place.." he leans forward to press a kiss into the corner of the other's mouth, only releasing enough pressure to allow his mouth to glide along Sasuke's jaw and down his neck. " Isn't there anything," he whispers across moistened skin, " that you'd like to bring along?" The blonde continues to plant his lips across the general area of the other's upper body, only pausing to wipe bits of mud from him. The rain around them has begun to let up, lessening into a steady drizzle and Naruto supposes it makes little difference, as they're both completely soaked through.

* * *

A dark eyebrow quirks in amusement, "Buy you things hey? Only if you behave." Sasuke snorts, offering a lopsided smile. Fingertips come up to brush his hair back, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle contact. Warm breath then ghost over his lips before Naruto's press against them. Sasuke exhales softly as more kisses scatter his jaw and collarbone, a shudder coursing through his body.

"Just a couple of clothes and my weapons, I'll need a few other bits too." He murmurs, still slightly distracted by Naruto's caressing lips. "We can dry off a bit and change into dry clothes." He adds, slowly reopening his eyes and pressing a kiss in return to the tip of Naruto's nose.

Pulling away reluctantly, Sasuke weaves their fingers together and moves away from the tree roots, bending to pick up Naruto's bag. He hands the bag over and walks with the other back through the wet grass. This clearing, he thinks, will stay in his mind forever. These trees, have witnessed a lot of moments between them both, bad and good, ugly and beautiful. A passing thought of returning here when they are old and senile warrants another curling of lips, though he can see them both returning here to have tea with Fuyu before that time. His fingers unconsciously squeeze Naruto's, for once Sasuke is feeling positive and unafraid of the future and he has the other to thank for that.

As the cabin comes into view, door still swinging on its hinges, Sasuke releases Naruto's hand and bolts forward. "Race you!" He calls over his shoulder, smirking like a cat who got the cream.

* * *

The blonde grabs hold of his bag with a grin and slings it over his shoulder. Allowing himself to be lead back towards Sasuke's (now former) home, he watches the other from behind, admiring the change in posture now that things have been resolved. His lover moves in fluid motion, graceful and proud, back straightened with dauntlessness. It spurs Naruto onward, mind working to wrap his head around Sasuke's resilience. A thought skitters across his mind and, for the first time, he understands what he's feeling for the other is pride, an overwhelming sense of what the other has managed to accomplish. In a span of four days, Sasuke has managed to rewire his brain, step away from the deteriorating path he had set for himself and begin a new one.

The blonde also doesn't forget to give himself some credit, as well. Had he not come into contact with Sasuke the way he did, Naruto would have seen him again regardless—in a much more dismal way, no doubt.

By the time they near the cabin, the blonde is ready to let out a breath of relief, but it becomes quickly apparent that Sasuke has other plans. The warm grasp of a pale hand around his slips away from him and Naruto has to blink a few times to register just what is happening. The quipped words meet his ears and the blonde gasps before his own feet begin to react.

"Wha—hey! You can't just—_youfuckingcheat!"_ He's off in the next moment, feet slapping against sodden ground to catch up to the other. When it's evident Naruto won't catch up to him, Sasuke being expeditious as always, the blonde decides to initiate a cheat himself. His body flickers yellow momentarily before he pushes off the ground, propelling himself forward with such s force, the ground churns beneath him. He almost smacks into the door as Sasuke reaches it a moment after and uses it's frame to break the momentum. "Trying to get one over on me? I think we all know who's the fastest. Perks of being you-know-who's son if I do say so myself. Now," he sweeps a hand towards the inside of the cabin, bowing forward, " welcome to your once-humble-abode."

* * *

**Authors note:**

** Once again, thank you to every single one of you who has been following Posy. The next chapter will be the last but do not fear, the sequel will follow which is called 'Rebirth' so look out for that. ^^**


	27. Chapter 27 (Final Chapter)

Wind whips his dark locks away from his face and his sandelled feet sink into the boggy ground. Casting another glance over his shoulder, his expression falters seeing a blur of yellow and orange fly past him and appear in front of him. Sasuke mutters a quiet "bastard" and then purposely flicks Naruto's forehead as he walks past him into the room.

"Humble abode? More like, delapidated shit tip." He remarks, wasting no time in stuffing various items into a bag. "It will be nice to go to a bathroom that's not falling apart and housing fucking squirrels." Stuffing as much into his bag as he can fit, Sasuke starts gathering his weapons. Some are what he has picked from various villages, more for 'playing' with than being of actual use. His katana rests against the wall, ready to strap on to his back when ready.

Finally packed, all that is left to do is dry off and change. Sasuke strips out of his dirtied clothing. "I won't miss the rain." He wrinkles his nose disdainfully, throwing his sodden shirt to the floor with a slap, followed by his pants. Left in just his boxers, Sasuke pulls out an old towel and begins mop up some of the water in his skin, rubbing it through his dripping hair also. Satisfied though not completely dry, he throws the towel at Naruto. "Your turn idiot."

* * *

His lips tug into a content smirk at Sasuke's less-than-pleased response is mumbled through pale lips. A hand smacks on his forehead however, a knee-jerk reaction to the sting inflicted on him. " Ow, you spitwad," Naruto grunts, before rounding the door frame and stepping inside. The small 'pat pat' of water sliding off of him and to the floor below breaks the silence of the soon abandoned home. He feels a little sad for it as he looks around. Eyes roam over the cracked line in the ceiling that travels down to counter fixtures. He hopes someone else who has lost his way finds himself upon the cabin one day, and takes refuge here. Smiling to himself, he thinks that maybe he'll also have some loudmouthed best friend to come and punch some sense into him. His gaze swivels down to the half naked Uchiha in front of him.

"I like it when you curse," the blonde finally says, padding over to Sasuke. " But, hey, some cool stuff happened in that shower, don't diss it, man." Metal clinks together as the other gathers them with quick hands, sliding what he can fit into his carrying pouches. Gingerly, Naruto peels off his soaked shirt with difficulty, as most of it is sticking to his dampened skin. Managing to rid the fabric up and over his head without suffocating, Naruto lets it drop to the floor as well. He's just stepping out of his pants when a towel chucked at his face, wet fabric wrapping around his face. A muffled cry emits from inside the cocoon, before Naruto rips it off of his face. " And _how_ the hell am I supposed to dry myself with this?! It's already soaked through with Sasuke-tainted rain water. Asshole, I'll drip-dry, thank you very much."

"Also I'm sure we're beyond making this a touchy subject, but do you have some dry boxers by any chance? I can't stand the thought of chaffing all the way back and I would just free-ball it, but I'd rather not make anyone feel inadequate here, you know what I mean?"

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke returns to his bag mumbling about having just packed and 'demanding blond's'. He lowers into a squat, pulling out clothes until he finds a pair of plain black boxers. "Sorry I don't have frog print boxers." He says dryly, tossing the underwear over his shoulder in Naruto's direction. Before he pulls himself upright, Sasuke decides that the other had a point about chaffing and pulls out a pair for himself. He quickly stuffs everything back into his bag before changing.

"… and what's this about 'feeling inadequate' ne?" Sasuke turns back to Naruto with narrowed eyes. "I assure you, I have nothing to feel inadequate about." Sable irises gleam with mischief, a smirk forming upon pale lips. Sasuke waits for Naruto to change, admiring the flash of bare flesh before it is just as quickly covered up. Suddenly the idea of _his_ boxers being worn by his lover hits Sasuke in a different way, heat rushing over his body and dusting his cheeks with a pink glow. Naruto's broader build meant that the fabric of Sasukes boxers moulded to the form of his bottom, hugging the tops of his thighs.

Sasuke unconsciously licks his lip, gaze unabashedly lingering on his lovers lower body.

* * *

A hand shoots out to catch the fabric, fingers curling around the dark boxers. " How boring," Naruto quips and sticks his thumbs inside the waist band of his own boxers to slide them down his thighs. Unperturbed at his nudity, he steps out of the dampened pair without hesitance and pulls the new one up, letting go of the waist band and causing it to hit his skin with a quick 'slap'.

" Well," he mumbles contemplatively, twisting his body to get a look at his lower half, " can't say the fit isn't a bit snug." Eyes swiveling back up to catch Sasuke leering him from where he stands, Naruto continues, " Makes the goodies look pretty damn good apparently…" His statement dissolves into a series of chuckles at Sasuke's flick of his tongue across his pallid lips. Really, Naruto thinks, the other's much more a of a perv than he lets on. Moving to the side to plop himself down on the bed, he lays on his belly spread eagle, allowing air to properly dry his hair. "Wish you had some sort of fan in here or something— it'd make the drying process a lot fas—-WAIT!" Flipping back over, Naruto sits up, beckoning Sasuke to join him.

" I'm such an idiot! We do have a fan!" Concentrating his chakra into his cupped hands, his digits buzz with power, and soon they glow blue with the formation of the rasengan. " I can modify it, you know? Like size and severity of the jutsu, so that I can do things like _this._" He brings up the swirling chakra to his face, essentially blow drying his hair.

"It's actually pretty lame, don't tell anybody about me using rasengan for a makeshift blow dryer or I'll scalp you."

* * *

Sasuke just nods and agrees to whatever Naruto is chirping on about, there's a fifty-fifty chance he has responded in the right manner, the truth being he missed what the blond said completely. His admiring gaze only breaks when Naruto moves onto the bed, "Idiot, if you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly hotel paradise - of course I don't have a fan." His snarky response is playful in tone, partnered with an easy smile as he joins Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke watches with interest as Naruto begins to form his Rasengan. The electric blue glow that emanates in Naruto's palm reflects on his tan face, illuminating his eyes. Sasuke isn't sure what to expect but after listening to the blond's explanation and seeing the evidence for himself, he doesn't know whether to laugh or be impressed. Twin tiers twitch as mirth enters his dark hues, "While I'm impressed with your control… I can't believe you have found such a … _use_ for your Rasengan." Sasuke sniggers, watching as amazingly, tufts of flaxen hair begin to blow around under the swirling chakra. "Next we'll be using my chidori to toast bread." He muses, reaching out to touch the tips of Naruto's hair. "Well it's working for sure, but keep it away from me.. damp and direct heat make my hair frizzy and don't tell anyone that or _I'll_ scalp you."

Whilst Naruto is drying his hair, Sasuke plants his feet on either side of his knees, laying onto his back with his arms folded behind his head and his knees bent up. Watching a spider scutter across the ceiling, he realises that in some ways he will miss this cabin and he voices this to Naruto. "… I mean I know it's a bit behind in the times, but it's been my home for over a month now. More recently, a lot of stuff has happened inside these walls."

* * *

" Oh my God, please do it for me one day, " the blonde replies, referring to the toast comment. Eyes fall shut and a low rumbling laugh follows soon after. All of these things, he muses, every small fact he learns of Sasuke—from his allergies, to his fussy hair— he wonders what else he'll be informed of as time with him moves onward.

Sasuke voices what Naruto had been thinking for quite some time. The subject of abandoning the cabin is splayed out before them and Sasuke has spent many lonely hours within it's confines. It's obvious the other's grown fond of the fixture and Naruto can't deny he doesn't feel the same as of late. It's nice, he realizes, to be away from everyone and everything. There couldn't have been a better setting for the two to hash everything out, the absence of prying eyes have led to steady development between the two.

"We'll come back and sneak up on whoever has decided to crash here by then. I have a lot of vacation days saved up, so we can visit Hana and Fuyu within the next year if things play out alright. Also," Naruto jerks upright, holding his rasengan in one hand like delicate china and scrambling his way over Sasuke to settle himself on top of the other. It's awkward because the Uchiha's knees are still raised, but Naruto manages to get his bearings. " You shouldn't have mentioned the frizz, my man." Without another word, the blonde lowers the swirling mass in front Sasuke's face, jutsu mussing up the other's hair as planned.

* * *

Pale features are relaxed, lips slightly parted as breath passes between them. Sasuke is in a state of pure serenity, the promise of future returns to Hana country only adding to the moment. His eyes lazily fall closed, inky lashes skimming his cheeks.

_"You shouldn't of mentioned the frizz, my man."_

"Hmm?" Naruto's words don't fully register in Sasukes mind until its too late, eyes flying open as Naruto climbs on top of him, the swirling blue chakra drawing nearer. "You little shit." He growls, hands immediately grasping the others arm, trying to wrestle it away. The effects are immediate and Sasuke can feel the prickly static sensation crawl across his scalp. To the observer, his hair would appear more voluminous and fluffy in places; Sasuke hates it. "Guh! You'll pay for this asshole." Grunting, Sasuke lifts his hips and twists his body to throw the other off him, delivering a hard slap to his buttock in the process.

Rolling onto his side, Sasuke extends his legs, bare feet pressing into Naruto's back in an attempt to push him off the other side of the bed. Throaty chuckles escape him both at the others reactions and how close the other is to falling off. A soft thud later and Sasuke lays on his stomach horizontally across the bed, head peeking over the edge. "What are you doing down there _sugar_?" He teases, trying to hold back more laughter.

* * *

His cheeks redden from effort and the laughter that bubbles up from his chest. " You'll do what, exactly," Naruto breathes, goading the other further and twisting his own hand around Sasuke's arm to keep the upper hand in their tussle. He's losing, but he can't find the will to care, as he's managed to give Sasuke's hair a wonderful blowout already. " It's like a lion's mane, almost," the blonde blurts, yelping a moment later when a hand comes down hard on his ass.

Naruto's line of vision suddenly shifts and the next thing he sees is the ceiling. The rasengan disappears in a wisp and so does his edge on Sasuke. He had barely felt his back hitting the wood flooring, body heaving with each gasp of laughter that escapes from his near-grimacing mouth.

"I'm down here looking for a comb," he retorts, feigning the search by lifting up the tatty bed skirts and peering past them. His gaze turns back upwards at the man staring down at him. Palms flat against the floor, Naruto pushes up, meeting the other's forehead with his own. Sasuke dark locks are draped low and tickle his cheeks. Blonde lashes fan out over tan skin as Naruto shuts his eyes. " Hey, so I know this has got to be a mood killer, but I'll protect you, okay? If someone tries something with you, I won't let them get away with it." His lids open a second to show his gaze is hardened with resolve, cerulean irises steady and bright. Evidence of their previous foolery has left him completely. " I don't mean to give you whiplash," Naruto smiles, tipping his head to press his lips against a pale cheek. " But I think we need to get going, now."

* * *

The mirth lighting up Sasukes dark orbs softens into unspoken appreciation. Although he feels he doesn't need protecting, he chooses not to voice it aloud; Naruto's heartfelt words continue to stun him, no matter how many times he hears something similar. "Anyone ever tell you you're a sap?" He goes with instead, hoping he had conveyed his gratitude clearly with his eyes.

_"I think we need to get going, now."_

So this is it, Sasuke thinks, pushing himself up off the bed and it's protesting springs. Running his fingers through his untamed hair in a effort to smooth it down again, Sasuke casts one more annoyed look at his lover. "Bring Rasengen near my wet hair again and I'll toast your ass." He warns before dressing in the dry clothes he had set out for himself earlier. Rather than attempt to carry all his collected weapons, he assigns most of them to scroll, leaving just his usual pouch and his katana on his person. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he takes a final look around the cabin. It suddenly looks bigger, emptier and though he knows they'll probably return here for visits, he can't help but feel a little sad leaving what had been his home for a short time.

"Well… that's it. Time to go home." He announces, breaking the silence that had settled only moments before. Turning to face Naruto, lips quirked upwards, Sasuke gestures to his lover in an 'after you' manner, following closely and shutting the door behind him for the last time.

* * *

"Let's head out!" The exclamation is loud with vigor, accentuated by a fist pumped into the air. Once again, Naruto grabs his own belongings and replaces them on his back. " Take two," he whispers, leading the both of them out into the steamy air of Hana. The rain has stopped, but heavy humidity has been replaced in it's absence. The sun has even managed to poke through a few clouds, heating the sodden ground.

"Ugh," he mutters, masking the anticipation strumming through his body, " well at least the trip back will feel shorter, now that I have someone to entertain me with song and dance." Naruto cranes his neck to aim a glance at Sasuke, who's walking slightly behind him. "Should we make it dramatic? Like, should I arrive carrying your pansy ass—-or should I just kick the door down and yell ' LOOK WHO I BROUGHT BACK?!' " Naruto turns his sight back to the trail in front of him, voice lowering to mumble how kicking the gate probably wouldn't be the best of ideas, because he'd have to pay for it and he's been saving up to finally move out of his apartment.

It's like this the whole way back— Naruto chattering nervously and never staying still, even when they stop to rest or eat melted granola bars dug out of his backpack. Even in his wired state, he notices when the foliage changes, the emergence of familiar terrain under his sandals makes him go quiet. " We should be there real soon," he says under his breath, knowing the other will still be able to hear him.

* * *

Throughout their trek back towards familiar territory, Sasuke is bombarded with classic Naruto chirp, thus coming close to gagging his companion on several occasions. An easy smile remains on his lips despite the others antics, Sasuke surmises the other is excited and perhaps a little nervous, his incessant chattering keeping his mind from straying. The Uchiha himself is more nervous, jokes aside, a simple walk through the gates may not be possible.

Sasuke is still branded a deserter, he cannot rule out the chance that he may be arrested. He decides it will do little good to worry about such things now, he'll cross that bridge if they come to it.

The further they walk, the cooler the the day becomes. Not to the point of being cold, but a comfortable warmth that is easy to travel in. It isn't long until they are both on familiar soil, passing familiar landmarks and treading on well travelled paths. The conversation, as one-sided as it had been, dwindles noticeably. Looking around, it feels like years since Sasuke had walked on this ground and he can't help feel a bit apprehensive. This is a huge step in his life. He never thought he'd be returning to Konoha for anything else but revenge and as the villages structures come into view in the distance, he halts abruptly.

So many memories, so much tragedy. For a moment it is a little overwhelming. His hand unconsciously seeks his lovers, just needing to squeeze his hand for reassurance. Gathering himself up again, he sucks in a deep breath. "We can do this." He says with determination. He releases Naruto's hand, they hadn't really discussed whether they'd be an open couple and for now it's best to assume that they wouldn't.

Their last leg of the journey comes to an end just short of Konoha's gates, Sasuke looking up at its doors before switching his gaze to his lover. His lover who had saved him from his own miserable, self-destructive self. His lover who followed him everywhere, never giving up on him no matter how much he pushed him away. His lover who sacrificed his dream of becoming Hokage in order to bring the corrupt elders to justice. With a shaky breath, two words are all he can say.

"We're home."

* * *

Over-sized metal hinges gleam in the sunlight and reflect it's rays on the few trees scattered in front of the gates. The entrance, recently redone, is nearly colossal in size and carved deep with the fire symbol. The two of them come to a complete stop and silently, Naruto waits.

The duration of inactivity isn't long before four figures appear in tendrils of smoke. All of which Naruto immediately recognize: Yugao, up until now the only female anbu left, long ribbons of purple hair flow behind her as the dust settles behind her bear mask, Kage, the man with the partially shaved hair and a mask that resembles a lion stands to the side of her. In the blonde's peripheral vision, he can make out Hyo and his horrible unkempt hair sticking out from his boar mask. Last, there is tiny Hiori, who's dove mask fits her personality well. All that's missing is-

"Yamato. Where's he at?"

"Busy," Yugao quips, voice clear even through the obstruction of her mask. " Naruto, just what—"

"Oh, come on," Naruto bites back, annoyance flashing across already tense features, " you guys know what. For the love of marked down ramen, please tell me someone has already gone to notify Baa-chan." One wrong move, Naruto knows, and they'll be cut down in a second. He includes himself in the line of fire, as the anbu been trained to assume a Naruto bringing back a Sasuke willingly, has been genjutsu'd into oblivion. He figures they'll think he's being controlled to say whatever to allow Sasuke to breach the barrier and burn the village from the inside out.

To his (and the others, by the look of it) relief, said ageing self-proclaimed princess arrives, feet slamming down into the ground in front of Sasuke and Naruto and upturning some of the dirt there. Naruto's back straightens immediately, formality seeping into his voice, " Hokage-sama." He then bows to her, bending low and counting to 3 before raising back up.

"_Indigestion_," the woman barks, hazel eyes flitting from Naruto, to Sasuke, and back to the blonde. " That's what you've given me. I can't even finish my damn meal without someone bothering me." Had the whiskered nin not been so nervous, he'd smile. Tsunade seems to be mulling something over, so Naruto takes his chance. " Wherever Sasuke goes, I go. That's all I ask, for now." As if to reinforce his statement, he moves closer to the Uchiha, eyes searching the surrounding anbu for any change in posture.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Tsunade replies, giving them both a drawn out eye-roll. " Hiori, chain them both up—link 'em together and Hyo, relieve them of the cargo. You other two, go to the liquor store and get me something strong. Shikamaru can handle the paper work, I think."

Her green cloak billows behind her as she whips around, turning her back on the group. Naruto does smile then, initially to himself as metal clinks around his wrists and discreetly to Sasuke.

Perhaps the two of them can cheat their way out of the system.

~Fin


	28. AN

**Just a quick A/N since the questions has been asked, the next instalment will be under a new title 'Rebirth'. Thank you again to all those who have supported this work of fiction, Ashley and I really appreciate the kind comments, favourites and followers. We look forward to posting the next part and hope you enjoy it just as much! **


End file.
